War of Hearts
by Magnolopsida
Summary: Recueil de très longs OS sur Les animaux fantastiques, résumé des OS dans le sommaire (commissions ouvertes (AU, ships, etc...) voir le sommaire pour plus d'informations)
1. Sommaire

Commentaire d'auteur :

Bonjour à tous! :D Voici un recueil d'OS concernant le film des Animaux Fantastiques ainsi que les quatre autres à venir :) j'écris très souvent des OS dans les fandoms où j'arrive, puisque je trouve dur de tenir le rythme de publication d'une longue histoire, alors j'ai pensé qu'un recueil serait une bonne idée :)

Avant de commencer ce recueil, vous êtes au sommaire, vous trouverez ici toutes les informations concernant les One-Shot déjà postés, ainsi que la liste de ceux à venir et enfin, les choses que vous devez savoir et me donner lorsque vous me faites une commission :D

Concernant les commissions, tout d'abord, sachez que j'accepte tous les couples :) Même si j'ai une très grosse préférence pour Newt x Percival, Newt x Credence ou Credence x Percival et le yaoi en général (ils m'inspireront donc un peu plus x)), je les prends tous donc pas d'inquiétude à ce sujet :)

Tant que j'y pense, j'utilise les noms anglais des persos, c'est donc Credence à la place de Croyance et Newt à la place de Norbert, vous voilà prévenus! :)

Lorsque vous ferez un commentaire, je veux donc savoir le couple que vous souhaitez, si vous souhaitez également que cela se passe dans l'univers d'origine ou un AU (univers alternatif, j'adore ça aussi! :D) me décrire grossièrement l'univers s'il s'agit d'un AU, et enfin me donner les grandes lignes du scénario, si voulez une happy end ou pas...renseignez autant d'infos que vous le souhaitez où donnez juste quelques indications pour me laisser faire, comme vous voulez, faites juste en sorte de pas tout décrire en détail, que j'ai un minimum de liberté d'écriture! x)

Autre chose, je ne suis pas fan des lemons, donc pas la peine de me tanner avec ça x) Si je trouve que la situation s'y prête il y en aura, sinon non x)

Ensuite, il faut savoir que mes One-Shot sont très longs (5000 mots pour les plus petits, 20 000 mots pour les plus longs) donc il faudra être patient pour les avoir car je ne veux pas me presser et faire quelque chose de nul x) (néanmoins, l'attente ne devrait jamais dépasser un mois!)

N'hésitez pas concernant vos demandes, même si elles sont bizarres ou autre, dites moi juste ce que vous voulez :) Si votre demande ne me plait vraiment pas, chose rare, je verrai avec vous par MP, pas de soucis. N'hésitez surtout pas à être imaginatif et avoir des idées bizarres d'ailleurs, que c soit au niveau du scénario, du couple, de l'univers...x)

Je pense avoir fait le tour, désolée de ce pavé de texte mais c'était essentiel ! :) Dernière chose, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews concernant les One-Shot, que je sache si vous les avez aimés, ça me motivera pour écrire les prochains plus vite :D

PS : Si le nombre de demandes devient trop important dans le futur, je vous dirai dans le résumé de l'histoire si les commissions sont momentanément closes et il faudra attendre avant de pouvoir en faire :)

 **Liste des One-Shot postés :**

 **1 : Sommaire**

 **2 : One-shot 1 : In the case (Newt + Percival)**

Résumé : Un an après le départ de Newt, ce dernier revient à New York rendre visite à Tina et sa soeur, sans savoir qu'il va vite se retrouver pour la première fois face au véritable Percival Graves, qui s'avère être bien différent de ce qu'il avait imaginé de prime abord : quoi de mieux qu'un petit détour par sa valise pour apprendre à se connaître?

 **3 : One-shot 2 : La confiserie magique (Jacob + Quennie)** [demande de Cyrielle13]

C'était bien connu, Queenie était quelqu'un d'adorable qui aimait faire plaisir aux gens, encore plus lorsqu'il s'agissait de Jacob. Et pour ça, quoi de mieux que la confiserie magique ? Comment, interdite aux non-majs? Qu'à cela ne tienne, elle n'avait qu'à déguiser Jacob en sorcier, et le tour était joué!

 **4 : One-shot 3 : Les âmes perdues (Percival + Credence)** [demande de Cyrielle13]

Les gens qui trouvaient leur âme soeur n'étaient pas nombreux, et Percival ne faisait pas partie de ceux-là, n'ayant jamais véritablement cru qu'une telle chose puisse lui arriver. Et puis, un jour comme les autres, le choc le frappe en plein coeur, et il est lié à ce garçon encerclé par la peur et les problèmes, et la seule chose à laquelle il pense encore, c'est le tirer de cet enfer.

 **5 : One-shot 4 : Une vie de chat (Newt + Credence)** [demande de Cello-no-Tenshi]

C'était un de ces jours d'hiver glacial habituels, où les gens portaient d'épais manteaux pour se protéger du vent et de la neige tourbillonnante, mais certains avaient moins de chance et devaient se contenter de leur fourrure pour survivre au froid, à moins d'avoir la chance de tomber sur Newt Scamander au détour d'une ruelle, car c'était bien connu : le magizoologue aidait tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à une créature.

 **6 : One-shot 5 : Descente aux enfers (Graves/Grindelwald + Credence)** [demande de MlleMau]

Ce n'était pas l'une de ces histoires avec une fin heureuse, où personne ne souffrait et tout le monde vivait en paix. C'était l'une de celles où l'amour n'était qu'un moyen d'arriver à ses fins, à manipuler à la perfection, et c'était Credence qui en faisait les frais.

 **7 : One-shot 6 : Coeur de dragon (Percival + Newt)**

La guerre n'épargnait personne, c'était un fait, pas même Newt et ses créatures si utiles dans une telle lutte. Alors on les avait envoyés au front sans se soucier de ce que pouvait bien ressentir le rouquin, qui heureusement, allait pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un pour l'épauler.

 **Liste des One-Shot en cours :**

1 : Ilvermorny AU, Newt x Tina, avancement : 30% (demande de Anarka)

2 : Vampire AU, Percival x Credence, avancement 0% (idée personnelle, pas une demande)

3 : Univers d'origine ou AU, Percival x Newt, avancement 0% (demande d'ambroisine)

4 : demi-AU, Percival x newt, avancement 0% (demande de luneXD)

5 : Univers d'origine, Jacob + Newt, avancement 0% (demande de MlleMau)


	2. One-Shot 1 : In the case

Commentaire d'auteur :

Coucou les petits sorciers! :D Contente de vous voir sur ce premier One-Shot de ce qui sera je l'espère une longue série! :)

J'ai écrit celui-ci vendredi et l'ai fini aujourd'hui dimanche, j'étais pas mal inspirée :D Concernant les caractères des persos j'essaie toujours de faire en sorte de le respecter même si cela dépend des OS tout de même - dans celui-ci, Percival à tendance à être plus...gentil? Si on peut dire cela comme ça x) Ce n'est pas dans mon habitude de faire un peu de OOC mais je trouvais que c'était plus crédible par rapport au scénario x)

Cet OS reste simple et vraiment dans un ton léger, ils ne seront pas forcément tous comme ça évidemment x) Je pense avoir fait rapidement le tour, donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)

* * *

 **One-Shot 1 : In the case**

Percival ne savait que penser de la soirée qui s'annonçait : cela allait s'avérer pour le moins...intéressant, aurait-il put dire. Et étonnament, rencontrer la personne qui lui avait sauvé la vie, bien qu'indirectement, l'angoissait quelque peu - il n'était pourtant pas homme à s'inquiéter d'une rencontre plutôt futile, d'après lui.

Malgré tout cela, il était perdu dans ses pensées, devant son miroir en tentant de nouer sa cravate, dévoré par la curiosité. Une semaine après l'arrestation de Grindelwald, il avait été retrouvé dans l'une des planques de ce dernier, soumis au sortilège de l'Imperium et maintenu en vie par les sbires de ce sorcier tordu. Il lui avait fallut près de deux mois pour être totalement rétabli, dont deux qu'il avait passé à l'hôpital de sorciers le plus réputé de New York, dans l'incapacité de quitter son lit : situation plus que frustrante, lui qui était habitué à courir après les mages noirs toute la sainte journée quelques mois plus tôt avant sa capture.

Une fois totalement sur pied, neuf mois auparavant, il avait aussitôt récupéré sa place de leader au sein des Aurors, remarquant également que Tina Goldstein avait récupéré sa place au sein de son unité après les derniers évènements.

Il avait d'ailleurs été informé de ces derniers peu de temps après avoir été admis à l'hôpital : la manière dont son identité avait été usurpée, et comment un certain Newt Scamander avait révélé les faits.

On lui avait beaucoup parlé de cet homme et de sa valise pleine de créatures magiques et dangereuses, qui en révélant la véritable identité de Grindelwald, avait permis aux enquêteurs de comprendre que lui-même devait être enfermé quelque part, attendant d'être sauvé. Dans un sens, c'était ce fameux Newt qui l'avait sauvé : et c'est lui qu'il allait rencontrer ce soir. Bien évidemment, ce n'était pas prévu à la base : il avait juste entendu Tina en parler à sa soeur, une certaine Queenie travaillant dans un autre département du MACUSA, que ce Newt revenait au bout d'un an d'absence pour leur rendre visite, son livre fraîchement édité, l'amenant en mains propres à la brune, comme il le lui avait apparemment promis.

Quoi qu'il en soit, elles en discutaient toutes les deux lorsqu'il était venu chercher un dossier, et Tina lui avait proposé d'un seul coup :

\- Vous devriez venir monsieur Graves, cela vous fera une bonne occasion de rencontrer Newt!

Percival s'était senti forcé d'accepter, en quelque sorte : il ne se voyait pas refuser de le rencontrer alors qu'il l'avait indirectement sauvé. Il avait beau ne pas être enthousiaste à cette idée, il restait quand même poli et courtois et se voyait mal rejeter la proposition de la brune. Mais tout cela ne faisait que remuer les souvenirs de sa capture, qui était loin d'être rose : après tout, il ne s'était pas laissé faire durant cette dernière, loin de là, et les punitions de Grindelwald lui-même avaient été...retentissantes. Pour qu'au final d'ailleurs, ce dernier ne s'échappe quelques mois après sa capture...c'était plus que frustrant, et il aurait mentit s'il n'avait pas avoué être inquiet à l'idée qu'elle telle chose ne se reproduise à nouveau : il ne pourrait en aucun cas tenir une seconde fois.

Néanmoins, il savait que cette inquiétude était insensée : de nouvelles mesures avaient été prises face à ces évènements, de nombreux gardes et tout un tas de détecteurs de sortilèges très sophistiqués avaient été placés à l'entrée du MACUSA, c'était devenu une véritable forteresse, sous le commandement de la Présidente Picquery. Le risque était devenu moindre, même s'il n'était en aucun cas en sécurité à l'extérieur, aussi fort soit-il.

Lâchant un léger soupir, il chassa ces sombres pensées et se reconcentra sur son reflet dans le miroir, terminant le noeud de sa cravate sans faire attention à ses sourcils froncés alors qu'il réfléchissait encore intensément.

Il se demandait quelle sorte d'homme était ce monsieur Scamander : Tina en parlait les trois quarts du temps - il avait dû d'ailleurs l'interpeler à ce sujet, et lui rappeler qu'elle était ici pour travailler, non pas roucouler à propos de son potentiel petit-ami. Quoiqu'il en soit, il avait toujours en horreur les gens ne respectant pas les lois de son pays, et ce Newt Scamander ainsi que sa valise pleine de créatures magiques et dangereuses n'échappaient pas à cette règle. Ce soi-disant Magizoologue devait sûrement se servir de ce titre pour trimballer ses bestioles et les revendre au plus offrant, snobant royalement le fait que la détention de ces créatures était prohibée aux Etats-Unis. Un chasseur, il était prêt à le parier, aussi parfait semblaient le trouver les autres. Quoi qu'il en soit, il allait profiter de cette soirée pour vérifier ses dires, et confisquer définitivement cette valise pleines de créatures qui n'avait rien à faire ici.

Ayant enfin terminé de se préparer, il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre et remarqua qu'il était légèrement en avance, comme à chaque fois : il n'était jamais en retard, peut-être avait-il hérité cela d'un lointain cousin britannique, mais qu'importe. Tina lui avait donné l'heure et le lieu du rendez-vous, aussi décida-t-il de s'y rendre immédiatement plutôt que d'attendre davantage dans son appartement.

* * *

Percival venait d'arriver devant l'affiche bien connue par les sorciers cachant le pub du _Cochon Aveugle._ Nom très peu gracieux selon lui, et pub plutôt mal famé, ce qui ne faisait que confirmer son opinion sur ce Newt Scamander. S'il appréciait les endroits de ce genre, il ne devait pas valloir beaucoup mieux que les raclures qui s'y trainaient. Néanmoins, c'était semble-t-il Tina qui avait choisit l'endroit, il ne pouvait donc pas réellement faire de commentaire et préféra se contenter de prononcer quelques mots pour que les deux femmes sur l'affiche élimée et abîmée par le temps ne bougent et lui cèdent le passage à l'intérieur.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux pour s'assurer que ces derniers n'avaient pas bougé, il se pencha légèrement et se faufila par l'ouverture étroite, arrivant dans le pub bruyant, empli des rires gras et des conversations de la plupart des clients déjà partiellement enivrés. Retenant une grimace de dégoût, il préféra chercher des lieux un endroit tranquille en attendant que Tina, sa soeur Queenie ainsi que ce Newt ne le rejoigne.

Il repéra bien vite une table un peu plus loin et s'y rendit rapidement, s'asseyant lourdement sur la banquette collée au mur du fond en espérant qu'ils ne seraient pas en retard : il détestait cela et devrait en plus faire comme si cela n'était pas important.

La mauvaise opinion qu'il avait de Scamander et ses camarades remonta quelque peu lorsqu'il aperçut Tina passer par l'entrée, près de dix minutes après lui. Elle portait une longue robe scintillante, dans des tons de gris bleuté : bien trop chic pour un endroit qui semblait aussi miteux. Les cheveux élégamment coiffés dégageaient son cou et dévoilaient un décolleté qui bien que grand, n'était en aucun cas provoquant. Certes, elle était jolie, il n'aurait pu le nier, mais il ne pouvait penser plus loin : elle restait particulièrement agaçante, se croyant un peu trop tout permis dans le cadre de leur travail, oublaint parfois quelque peu qu'il restait son supérieur : il avait horreur de cela.

Il vit Queenie par la suite, la reconnaissant pour l'avoir croisée à de nombreuses reprises en compagnie de sa soeur, plus qu'à son poste d'ailleurs. Elle portait une robe couleur saumon et un châle blanc, élégamment rabattu sur une épaule, ainsi qu'une sorte de chapeau large voir même totalement disproportionné qui voilait un peu son regard ainsi que ses boucles dorées. Là également, il ne cachait pas qu'il n'appréciait que peu sa compagnie : en premier lieu car il ne la connaissait pas réellement, mais surtout car elle restait une Legilimens capable de lire les pensées : horriblement déstabilisant en plus de devoir faire attention à tout ce qui lui traversait l'esprit en sa présence.

Et puis...à leur suite dans le passage il y eut un homme, et Percival resta interloqué un instant, se demandant s'il s'agissait bien de Newt Scamander, celui qu'il avait imaginé comme un braconnier avec une valise où il conservait ses futures ventes, un homme baraqué, l'air mauvais et prêt à tout pour devenir riche : car en cet instant, la vérité le frappait en pleine figure.

L'homme qu'il venait de voir arriver, suivant les deux Goldsteins n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait savamment imaginé. Il semblait plutôt menu, se noyant plus qu'autre chose dans un grand manteau d'un bleu marin et portant un costume brun. Percival devina qu'il était sans aucun doute plus petit que lui, et remarqua immédiatement que ce dernier ne semblait pas très à l'aise, affichant un sourire timide à peine visible, les bras ballants : il n'avait pas sa malle de créatures. Et merde.

Revenant à Tina, il remarqua que cette dernière le cherchait du regard et il lui fit un signe de sa place, l'attirant dans sa direction, suivie de sa soeur et du magizoologue - bien que l'Auror avait encore peine à croire qu'il s'agisse réellement de ce dernier.

\- Monsieur Graves! Vous êtes en avance! s'exclama la brune en arrivant à sa hauteur.

\- Comme à chaque fois, se contenta-t-il de répondre en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir.

La brune ne se fit pas prier et s'installa sur sa gauche, l'obligeant à se décaler légèrement. L'inconnu quant à lui prit place sur le côté droit tandis que Queenie s'installait en face d'eux, adressant un sourire rayonnant comme à chaque fois qu'il la croisait, retirant son large chapeau pour le déposer sur la banquette. Graves lui jeta néanmoins à peine un regard, se contentant de fixer avec attention celui qui venait de se placer à sa droite, l'air de vouloir être partout ailleurs sauf ici.

Il avait les poings sur les genoux, jetant seulement des regards furtifs à la ronde, baissant souvent les yeux : qui étaient d'ailleurs incroyablement clairs, d'un vert presque pastel. Ces derniers étaient souvent voilés par l'étonnante masse de cheveux bouclés qui retombaient devant son visage.

\- Newt? appela Tina pour capter son attention.

Ce dernier releva aussitôt la tête, suivant son geste alors qu'elle lui désignait Percival à ses côtés.

\- Je te présente le véritable Percival Graves, même si tu devais déjà l'avoir deviné.

Le Poufsouffle acquiesça de la tête et lui tendit sa main, que le chef des Aurors serra vigoureusement, lui jetant un regard plein de curiosité face à son attitude plus que renfermée.

\- Excusez-le, intervint Tina, mais je l'ai convaincu que sa valise ne craignait rien chez moi, et on dirait que son absence le perturbe énormément.

\- N'importe qui pourrait entrer par effraction pour s'en emparer, expliqua Newt avec un sourire gêné, l'air mal à l'aise, se trémoussant sur place.

Graves plissa les yeux, observant son comportement. Evidemment, il ne voulait pas que toute sa précieuse marchandise ne lui soit dérobée - à moins que des gens le recherchent effectivement pour voler ce qu'il cachait et le revendre eux-même pour se faire de l'argent. Après tout, il n'y connaissait pas grand chose dans le domaine de ventes illégales, ce n'était pas son département, mais il devrait se renseigner dans un avenir proche.

Dans tous les cas, s'il souhaitait en savoir davantage et récupérer cette valise, il allait devoir installer un climat de confiance pour que ce Scamander lui en parle plus en détails. Percival était sûr d'une chose, c'est qu'il n'aimait pas cet homme. Il n'avait rien après les créatures magiques, loin de là : mais elles étaient interdites, il ne faisait que son devoir. En plus de cela, il trouvait immonde que quelqu'un puisse oser les revendre au plus offrant comme s'il s'agissait de vulgaire marchandise : ces animaux restaient des êtres vivants! Il n'était pas un fervent défenseur de toutes ces choses, qui pour les trois quarts étaient terriblement dangereuses, mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas accepter des actes aussi cruels.

Décidé, il fit signe à l'un des serveurs et ils passèrent commande, revevant par la suite à la conversation que venait de lancer Tina. D'après ce qu'il avait comprit, la brune avait à peine eut le temps de chercher Newt sur le port et le laisser déposer sa valise qu'ils étaient venus ici avec Queenie pour fêter leurs retrouvailles. Drôle d'endroit pour se faire d'après lui, mais il n'était pas là pour juger, ces trois-là connaissaient sûrement les lieux pour y être déjà allés ensembles par le passé, un an plus tôt.

\- Alors Newt, ce roman? J'ai vaguement entendu parler qu'il était en voie d'être publié, mais je n'ai pas pu avoir plus d'informations : après tout c'est loin, la Grande Bretagne, on ne parle que rarement de livres d'auteurs de là-bas!

\- Il est terminé et disponible dans mon pays, avoua Newt avec un petit sourire. Je t'en ai ramené un exemplaire, comme je te l'avait dit.

La brune eut l'air ravie, le remerciant chaleureusement, et Queenie demanda alors, sous l'oreille attentive de Percival :

\- Alors, que comptes-tu faire à présent que ton roman a été publié?

\- Je vais continuer à voyager, après tout je suis loin d'avoir répertorié toutes les créatures magiques de notre monde, expliqua-t-il.

Il eut un autre sourire un peu timide, repoussant quelques cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux, et il ajouta :

\- Peut-être qu'un jour, j'aurai de quoi écrire un second volume à mon bestiaire.

\- Ce serait formidable, ajouta Tina d'un air joyeux.

\- Bestiaire? releva soudainement Percival, l'air plus que surpris.

Les trois autres se tournèrent vers lui avec attention, et il eut presque l'impression de se sentir de trop. Fronçant les sourcils, il inclina légèrement la tête et Tina décida de l'éclairer :

\- Eh bien oui, le roman de Newt est un bestiaire concernant toutes les créatures magiques connues à ce jour, et où les trouver, expliqua-t-elle.

Graves haussa les sourcils, complètement perdu. Si comme il le pensait, Scamander faisait du trafic de créatures, pour quelle raison aurait-il décidé de rendre public l'endroit où il capturait ces dernières? Cela n'avait aucun sens, quelque chose clochait, assurément! Bien décidé à comprendre la situation, il décida de mettre les deux pieds dans le plat et demanda :

\- Je ne comprends pas, vous ne fait pas de trafic de créatures magiques?

Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux lorsque Queenie laissa échapper un élégant rire, bien que moqueur tout de même, tandis que Tina lui jetait un regard scandalisé et Newt le fixait d'un air éberlué.

\- Quoi? releva-t-il, commençant à perdre patience.

Il avait horreur de ne pas comprendre une situation, et ces imbéciles ne l'aidaient absolument pas à éclaircir tout ça.

\- Bon dieu non! fit finalement la brune, semblant remise de la question de son supérieur. Quelle idée saugrenue, visiblement les gens qui vous raconté les évènements produits un an plus tôt n'ont pas du être assez complets dans leurs explications! Newt, raconte-lui ce que tu fais!

Percival tourna la tête vers lui, le dévisageant de son regard sombre, en attente de réponses. Le Poufsouffle eut un énième sourire timide en relevant le regard vers lui, plantant son regard vert d'eau sur lui.

\- Je ne fais que me servir de ma valise pour protéger ces créatures des gens qui voudraient leur faire du mal, et aussi les transporter pour les ramener chez elles si elles sont perdues ou avaient été capturées par des gens peu scrupuleux.

Percival lui jeta un regard éberlué, se demandant s'il était possible qu'il se soit trompé à ce point sur la personne qu'était Newt Scamander.

\- Je suis obligé de garder certains d'entre eux à l'intérieur, car des gens les exterminent ou les recherchent pour faire d'étranges potions de magie noire, continua Newt en triturant ses doigts. Mais sinon, je ramène celles que je peux où elles vivaient, et en même temps, je répertorie les nouvelles espèces.

Il baissa à nouveau les yeux, comme s'il n'osait pas soutenir son regard trop longtemps ou que cela le mettait mal à l'aise, et Percival ne remarqua qu'à cet instant qu'il y avait comme une petite branche d'arbre glissée dans les plis du manteau de Newt. En observant plus attentivement, il crut même y voir un visage, mais la seconde d'après l'étrange branche avait disparue. Ayant l'impression que la situation devenait de plus en plus étrange, le chef des Aurors se racla la gorge et fit :

\- Il...semblerait que je vous avais mal jugé.

Un petit sourire s'étala sur le visage de Newt qui le rassura en affirmant :

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive, vous savez, ne vous sentez pas coupable pour cela.

Percival ne sut que répondre à cela. A vrai dire, c'était plutôt déstabilisant de voir que le gros bras trafiquant de créatures magiques qu'il avait imaginé était cet homme avec un sourire doux, un regard clair et fuyant, au physique menu et semblant minuscule à côté de lui. Bon sang, en réalité c'était totalement perturbant et il se sentait perdu. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas oublié qu'il se devait de récupérer les créatures bien trop dangereuses de Newt pour s'en débarasser. Il n'était pas un monstre malgré tout, il pourrait peut-être lui laisser celles innofensives, personne n'en saurait rien...Comme ce Niffleur dont il avait entendu parler, si Newt l'avait toujours avec lui.

Il retint un soupir en se rendant compte qu'il tentait déjà de vouloir laisser à cet inconnu certaines de ses créatures, alors qu'un an plus tôt, il n'aurait sûrement pas hésité à embarquer la malle complète - avoir été retenu prisonnier pendant des mois avait dû le ramollir, à n'en pas douter.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par les boissons qui venaient d'arriver, remarquant par la même occasion que les deux soeurs étaient lancées dans une conversation à propos d'il ne savait quoi, semblant avoir momentanément oublié leur présence. Comprenant qu'il allait devoir faire la discussion avec Scamander, il fixa ce dernier qui jouait avec son verre plus qu'il ne s'intéressait à son contenu, et demanda :

\- Pour quelle raison avez-vous décidé de faire ce bestiaire?

Newt releva le regard vers lui, le déstabilisant un instant. Il y avait quelque chose dans ces yeux clairs qui respirait la gentillesse, la douceur et plus les secondes passaient et plus il se demandait comment il pourrait bien retirer ses créatures à cet homme. Bon sang, il devait se concentrer un peu et faire son boulot, c'était pour cela qu'il avait accepté la proposition de Tina à la base!

\- Je voudrais juste que toutes ces créatures magiques soient respectées et non pas traquées ou vendues comme de vulgaires objets. J'espère qu'avec ce que j'ai écrit, les gens comprendront un peu mieux que ce sont des êtres vivants tels que nous.

Newt parlait de cela avec un air ravi, adoration aurait même été un terme plus exact. Percival pouvait deviner avec facilité qu'il aimait ce dont il parlait, cela se voyait à la manière dont son regard semblait illuminé de joie et à son sourire un peu moins gêné.

\- Vous devriez les voir, lâcha soudainement le Poufsouffle en prenant une petite gorgée de son verre sans le regarder.

\- Je ne sais pas si ce serait une bonne idée, répondit l'Auror.

Ce dernier manqua de s'insulter copieusement en guise de réponse. Alors qu'il tentait de faire en sorte que Newt lui fasse assez confiance pour lui montrer ses créatures et qu'il puisse les confisquer, il avait eu cette chance inespérée et voilà qu'il la refusait! Pour quelle raison?!

Son esprit tournait à plein régime, et il savait parfaitement pourquoi il venait de dire une chose pareille au Magizoologue : il ne voulait tout simplement pas lui faire de peine en retirant ce qui semblait être toute sa vie, c'était cruel et rien que d'y penser, il se sentait coupable à l'avance. Bon sang, ils discutaient pourtant depuis un quart d'heure tout au plus, comment pouvait-il s'être laissé embobiné de la sorte!

\- Je pense que c'en est une, répliqua Newt en le fixant à nouveau, l'air un peu plus sûr de lui, comme s'il avait rassemblé son courage.

Percival ne répondit rien à cela, se contentant de l'observer avec attention. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cet homme souhaitait lui montrer toutes ses créatures, et il n'était pas sûr de comment réagir face à cela.

\- Vraiment, ce n'est pas...fit-il.

\- Pourquoi? Vous leur feriez du mal? demanda Newt d'un air très sérieux, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Graves lui jeta un regard mi-surpris, mi-outré et s'exclama presque aussitôt :

\- Bien sûr que non!

\- Alors, il n'y a rien à craindre, répondit le Poufsouffle avec un petit sourire.

L'Auror lâcha un soupir, se retenant de se prendre le visage entre les mains. Cet idiot ne comprenait pas, ne pouvait-il pas deviner qu'il vallait mieux pour lui qu'il ne voit jamais ces créatures? Il était sensé les confisquer, était-ce si difficile à deviner ?!

\- Oh, je sais bien que vous ne devez pas voir d'un très bon oeil ma présence ici, ou plutôt ma valise, lâcha soudianement Newt, lui faisant relever la tête, surpris.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il peut vous faire penser ainsi? demanda Percival, le dévisageant avec attention.

\- C'est votre boulot après tout, n'est-ce pas? Faire disparaître tout ce qui ne devrait pas être ici, à New York.

Ah, enfin il comprenait! Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi s'obstinait-il à vouloir lui montrer tout cela?

\- C'est aussi pour cette raison que je veux vous montrer ceux dont je prends soin. Comme cela, vous comprendrez qu'aucun d'eux n'est dangereux.

\- C'est un pari risqué, fit remarquer l'Auror avec un petit sourire, un brin moqueur. Et si je ne suis pas convaincu?

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas de cette éventualité, avoua doucement le Magizoologue, comme s'il savait qu'il avait déjà gagné d'avance.

Percival le fixa pendant près d'une minute, essayant de discerner qui était en réalité cet étrange personnage qu'il venait de rencontrer. Il s'était attendu à quelqu'un de foncièrement mauvais qu'il lui faudrait mettre sous les barreaux et il se retrouvait avec quelqu'un d'adorable, passionné de tout un tas de créatures magiques. Non, décidément, il n'arriverait pas à s'y faire avant un petit bout de temps.

\- Vous êtes un homme intéressant, monsieur Scamander, lâcha-t-il soudainement, ne faisant que donner son ressentit quant à cette étrange rencontre.

L'interpelé releva brusquement la tête, le fixant avec une incrédulité non feinte, tant et si bien que Graves se demanda un instant ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir dit de mal.

\- Tout va bien? s'enquit-il, intrigué.

\- Euh...oui, répondit finalement son interlocuteur, l'air encore un peu surpris. C'est juste que...un an plus tôt, j'ai eu l'occasion de parler avec Grindelwald alors qu'il se cachait encore sous votre apparence : il a dit cette même phrase, ce jour-là.

\- Vaiment? s'étonna l'Auror, plus que choqué.

A bien y réfléchir, non, ce n'était pas si surprenant outre mesure. Il lâcha un soupir, faisant remarquer sans faire attention à l'amertume qui s'était glissée dans sa voix :

\- Eh bien, je suppose qu'il avait parfaitement réussit à rentrer dans son personnage, pour ne pas être démasqué.

\- C'est faux, répliqua soudainement Newt.

\- Pardon?

\- Eh bien, oui, fit le rouquin d'un air à nouveau gêné. Je ne vous connaissais pas mais sur la fin, il m'a parut évident que ce n'était pas vous. Nos entrevues précédentes, enfin celles avec Grindelwald, m'avait laissé entendre que vous étiez quelqu'un très à cheval sur les règles et les ordres : le fait que vous les balayiez ainsi m'avait fait tilter, c'est comme ça que j'ai deviné qu'il n'était pas vous.

\- Pourtant, vous ne me connaissiez pas, puisque l'on vient de se rencontrer, contra Graves en haussant les sourcils.

\- Comme vous l'avez dit, parce qu'il avait bien joué votre rôle et je me suis basé là-dessus mais...en vous voyant aujourd'hui, je vois qu'il s'était trompé sur quelques détails, qui bien que minimes ont de l'importance.

Percival se pencha un peu en avant vers Newt, comme s'il planait dans l'air un air de confidence. Il était suspendu aux mots de cet homme, écoutant le portrait qu'il dépeignait de sa personnalité avec une curiosité non feinte.

\- Quels détails? demanda-t-il dans un souffle à peine audible, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Comme à son habitude, Newt baissa les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard des gens trop longtemps et prit une inspiration, expliquant ce qu'il avait observé - il était doué pour cela, assurément :

\- Je pense que vous êtes en réalité quelqu'un de plus conciliant, je dirai même gentil...? Sans vouloir vous vexer.

Graves ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ces mots, car effectivement, on avait peut l'habitude d'entendre quelqu'un dire à un Auror que ce dernier était gentil - il faut dire qu'ils n'étaient pas connus pour être tendres avec les criminels, loin de là.

\- Vous êtes sûr de vous à ce sujet? demanda-t-il, amusé.

\- J'espère ne pas me tromper, avoua-t-il dans un sourire. C'est pour ça que je veux vous montrer mes créatures.

Percival retint un soupir : et les voilà revenus au sujet principal, il ne pouvait décemment pas y échapper, peu importe combien il essayait. Mais maintenant qu'il connaissait un peu Newt, même si cela ne tenait qu'à une demie-heure, il voulait s'éloigner, car s'il voyait ce qu'il cachait dans sa valise, il serait contraint de la confisquer, et il en avait de moins en moins envie.

Sous son regard perdu, il vit soudain son interlocuteur se lever, abandonnant son verre encore à moitié plein sur la table, attirant les regards perdus des trois autres.

\- Newt? releva Tina, coupant sa conversation avec Queenie. Ne me dis pas que tu vas chercher ta valise?

\- Je n'aime vaiment pas la laisser sans protection, avoua le Poufsouffle avec un sourire d'excuse.

Tina lui jeta un regard ennuyé, comme si elle s'était en quelque sorte attendu à une situation de ce genre. Cela avait déjà été difficile de faire sortir Newt de l'appartement sans que la propriétaire, qui ne voulait y voir aucun homme, ne s'en aperçoive, alors y retourner immédiatement...

A la plus grande surprise de la brune, Queenie fouilla dans son minuscule sac à main et en tira sa propre clé, qu'elle glissa dans la main de Pervical, ce dernier lui jetant un regard de totale incompréhension.

\- Accompagnez-le, il serait capable de se perdre sinon. Nous on va rester ici profiter un peu puis on rentrera aussi, affirma-t-elle.

L'Auror retint la grimace qui voulait s'étaler sur son visage : il n'avait nullement envie de s'éterniser en leur compagnie, et qu'importe si la blonde entendait cela dans son esprit! Néanmoins, à présent mis devant le fait accompli, il se voyait mal refuser et Newt lui jetait un regard plein d'espoir auquel il était difficile de résister, quand bien même cela l'irritait. Avec un soupir, il finit donc par se retourner vers ce dernier et s'exclama :

\- Très bien.

\- Faites attention à la propriétaire, si elle vous vois, je ne donne pas cher de votre peau, affirma Queenie avec un petit rire.

L'Auror se contenta d'acquiescer à la mise en garde puis tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers la sortie en compagnie du Magizoologue.

* * *

Percival savait où habitait les Goldsteins pour s'y être rendu quelques fois récupérer un dossier tard le soir qu'il devait absolument lire pour le lendemain. Il avançait donc en compagnie de Newt en direction dudit appartement, aucun n'osant ouvrir la bouche.

Le Poufsouffle était revenu à New York alors qu'on approchait de Thanksgiving, et le froid commençait à véritablement s'installer, surtout en fin de soirée comme ce soir-là, où le vent soufflait plutôt fort entre les bâtiments de pierre. Graves l'avait vu attraper la même branche d'arbre minuscule qu'il avait cru voir plus tôt dans la soirée pour la glisser au chaud dans la poche de son manteau, ne faisant que lui assurer qu'il s'agissait donc d'une créature.

\- A quoi ressemble Ilvermorny? demanda soudainement Newt, mettant fin au silence qui s'éternisait entre eux.

Percival tourna la tête vers lui, obligé de la baisser pour croiser son regard, un peu surpris de la question. Voyant cela, Newt crut bon d'ajouter :

\- Je ne connais que Poudlard après tout, j'aimerai savoir comment sont les autres écoles à travers le monde : tout ce qui est différent.

Newt fixa avec stupéfaction le petit sourire nostalgique qui étira les lèvres de son interlocuteur. celui-ci avait les mains enfoncées au fond de ses poches à cause du froid, l'air à présent plongé dans ses pensées.

\- C'est un château entièrement fait de granite, entouré de murs de pierre et de tours. A l'intérieur, il y a une gigantesque coupole de verre, et des balcons en bois tout le long des murs : lorsque venait l'été, certains professeurs nous faisaient même étudier ici à la chaleur du soleil, où encore juste à l'étage sous la coupole. Il y a d'ailleurs une serre à cet endroit, et je suis persuadé qu'il y a toujours eut des créatures magiques cachées à l'intérieur, même si elles sont interdites aux Etats-Unis.

Le rouquin sourit à son tour, imaginant à peu près les lieux. Sur les onze écoles majeures de sorcelerie dans ce monde, il n'avait jamais véritablement eut l'occasion de visiter l'une d'entre elles, mis à part Poudlard puisqu'il y avait étudié, et cela le peinait un peu.

\- Et vous avez également un système de maisons? Comment cela fonctionne?

\- Oui, la répartition est faite le premier jour face à quatre statues. Si l'une d'elles s'anime, c'est que l'on doit rejoindre la maison qui y est affiliée.

Voyant qu'il allait de nouveau poser une question et sachant par avance de quoi il s'agissait, Percival ne lui en laissa pas le temps et continua :

\- Il arrivait évidemment que plusieurs statues s'animent et à ce moment-là, c'était à l'élève de choisir.

Scamander acquiesça d'un air particulièrement intéressé, mais n'eut pas le temps d'en apprendre beaucoup plus car ils venaient d'arriver devant l'appartement des deux soeurs.

\- Nous y voilà...de ce que j'ai compris, nous avons tout intérêt à être discrets en entrant...fit remarquer l'Auror en sortant les clés de sa poche.

Poussant la porte du hall principal après l'avoir ouverte il se faufila à l'intérieur sans un bruit, jetant un regard à Newt pour lui faire comprendre d'être tout aussi discret. Après avoir refermé la porte de la même manière et le plus lentement possible, Percival eut un large geste de la main en direction d'une porte un peu plus loin qu'il avait deviné comme étant l'appartement de la proriétaire, puis se tourna vers son interlocuteur et s'exclama :

\- La voie est libre, elle va dormir pendant un bon quart d'heure.

\- Tina n'approuverait pas, fit remarquer le Magizoologue en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

\- C'est pour ça que je le fais, puisqu'elle n'est pas là, répliqua le sorcier avant de grimper les escaliers, suivit de Newt qui lui jeta un regard perplexe de dos.

Une fois arrivé devant l'appartement des deux soeurs, Graves était en train de déverouiller à l'aide des clés puisqu'un Alohomora serait inneficace vu la manière dont la porte avait été truffée de contresorts, lorsque le rouquin lui demanda soudain :

\- Comment faites vous pour vous servir de la magie d'une telle manière, sans même user de votre baguette?

Percival stoppa son geste, se tournant vers lui avec un petit sourire : il aurait mentit s'il avait dit ne pas être fier de cela, après tout.

\- Il faut beaucoup d'entraînement, ainsi qu'une grande force magique : cela en utilise bien davantage que lorsque l'on se sert de sa baguette, avoua-t-il.

Il était en train de pousser la porte à présent ouverte pour inviter l'autre à entrer lorsque ce dernier fit remarquer :

\- En définitive, c'est juste une manière de frimer.

L'Auror le fixa à nouveau alors qu'il le laissait passer devant, l'air outré qu'il puisse penser de cette manière : même s'il avait définitivement raison. Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de refermer la porte derrière eux, jetant un coup d'oeil circulaire à l'appartement des Goldsteins. Même lorsqu'il venait récupérer un dossier, il n'avait jamais tenté d'entrer à l'intérieur : il respectait l'intimitité de ses collègues du MACUSA et de toute manière, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il aurait pu faire ici, alors s'y retrouver à présent était très étrange, d'autant plus que les deux jeunes femmes étaient absentes. Ils auraient pu faire n'importe quoi s'ils l'avaient voulu.

Chassant cela de son esprit, il se contenta de suivre Newt jusqu'à une pièce adjacente, arrivant alors dans ce qui devait être une chambre d'amis.

Les lieux étaient meublés sobrement, seulement décorés d'armoires plutôt petites à chaque mur et de deux lits simples parfaitements fait, sans oublier la table de nuit assez large placée entre les deux. Sur celui de gauche, il remarqua alors la fameuse valise de Newt, parfaitement fermée et reposant soigneusement sur l'édredon. Ce dernier la récupéra avec soin puis la déposa à même le sol sous l'oeil attentif de l'Auror, qui s'attendait véritablement à voir n'importe quelle bestiole s'échapper dès que les deux loquets fermant le tout seraient soulevés. Néanmoins rien ne vint et Scamander se contenta de se glisser dans l'ouverture comme il l'avait fait des milliers de fois, semblant descendre un escalier avant de faire signe à Percival qui le fixait d'un air surpris.

\- Vous venez? appela-t-il.

Percival hésita, ainsi debout au milieu de la chambre d'ami mais Newt semblait s'impatienter, dépassant à moitié de sa valise, le fixant cette fois-ci sans même détourner le regard, espérant bien le convaincre. Finalement, il lâcha un soupir, comprenant qu'il ne pourrait y échapper, et décida de la suivre, se glissant à son tour à l'intérieur en descendant ce qui était bien une petite échelle.

Une fois de retour sur le sol, Newt n'attendit pas plus longtemps et grimpa à nouveau, refermant la valise derrière lui pour qu'aucune créature ne s'échappe, et la ferma à l'aide d'un sort. Bondissant avec facilité de l'échelle, il se dirigea vers une grande surface en bois où se trouvaient entassés toutes sortes d'herbes, de bocaux, de livres, feuilles, plumes et tout un tas d'autres choses auxquelles Percival aurait bien été incapable de donner un nom. Le Magizoologue avait déjà retiré son manteau d'un bleu royal qui reposait dans un coin, dévoilant une chemise blanche retroussée jusqu'au coudes ainsi qu'un veston brun, bien plus pratique pour les gestes qu'il entreprenait. Ses bras étaient couverts de marques et de cicatrices, et le brun se demanda un instant si chacune d'entre elles venait d'une créature qu'il avait tenté d'aprivoiser avec plus ou moins de succès.

Graves restait assis dans un coin de ce petit dépôt, se demandant ce que le rouquin était en train de fabriquer. Il y avait une porte derrière ce dernier et il pouvait facilement entendre des grognements tout sauf humains s'échapper de derrière le battant de bois.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps car Newt lui glissa l'anse d'un seau entre les mains et lui fit signe de le suivre. De plus en plus interloqué, Graves ne prononça pas le moindre mot et décida pour cette fois d'obéir, passant la porte que le sorcier referma ensuite sur leur passage.

\- C'est...ouah...murmura-t-il soudainement face à ce qui se trouvait devant ses yeux.

Il avait l'impression de se trouver dans une maison comme on en voyait dans de lointains pays, construites au bord d'eaux chaudes d'îles paradisiaques, avec de larges rondins de bois et des ouvertures un peu partout, dévoilant les plaines gigantesques qui s'étendaient à l'extérieur. Le sol était un parquet lisse, marqué par de nombreuses traces de griffes et de marche, et des meubles étaient disposés partout de manière presque aléatoire. Il pouvait entendre de nombreux vrombissements d'insectes, des grognements et tout un tas de bruit provenant des créatures.

Il fit quelques pas, un peu mal à l'aise dans un tel environnement auquel il était tout sauf habitué - et qu'il se devait de faire fermer, il ne devait pas l'oublier - sans se rendre compte que le propriétaire de cet endroit l'observait avec attention.

\- Venez, je vais voir si le Niffleur ne se cache pas encore quelque part pour tenter de s'enfuir en douce, l'appela alors Newt d'un signe de la main.

Acquiesçant, l'Auror fit le chemin en sa compagnie et arriva à une sorte d'étrange bulle en suspension : il s'agissait d'une large portion de terre plantée d'un arbre et d'un large trou entre les racines de ce dernier, où le fameux Niffleur faisait teinter deux pièces de monnaie entre elles, semblant particulièrement apprécier la sonorité que cela provoquait.

\- Apparemment tout va bien, remarqua le Poufsouffle d'un air satisfait.

Néanmoins il aurait dû retenir sa lange car la seconde suivante, la créature sautait à même le sol pour se faufiler il ne savait où. Newt jura et l'appela, désespérant en le voyant s'enfoncer dans des fourrés où il ne pourrait le suivre.

\- Il est impossible, soupira-t-il en se frottant les yeux, l'air las mais tout de même amusé, comme le remarqua Percival.

Il se tourna ensuite vers ce dernier et ajouta avec un petit sourire :

\- Il adore tout ce qui brille, vous devriez faire attention à votre montre.

\- Ma montre? releva Graves.

Ce dernier baissa sa manche gauche, dévoilant son poignet sans aucun bijou de la sorte.

\- Ah c'est pas vrai, comment a-t-il fait ça! jura Newt. Je suis désolé, je vais vous la ramener!

\- Attendez, je ne suis même sûr de l'avoir mise avant de venir, c'est peut-être une erreur, fit remarquer l'Auror, peu sûr de lui.

\- Non non, je vous ai vu avec au _Cochon Aveugle,_ j'en suis certain, contra le Magizoologue en cherchant des yeux la maligne petite créature qui s'était volatilisée.

\- Peu importe, j'en ai d'autres.

Percival se surprenait lui-même de la manière dont il faisait peu cas de ses biens, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi il n'avait pas déjà perdu patience face à cela. A la place, il se contentait présentement de suivre Scamander qui semblait tout de même ennuyé de l'incident, jusqu'à une sorte de nid installé entre des branches, où se trouvaient quelques étranges serpents dont la couleur oscillait du bleu au vert émeraude, avec de minuscules ailes mauves. Les créatures piaillèrent en voyant arriver Newt, et la plus proche du nit tenta aussitôt de s'enrouler autour du bras de ce dernier pour se rapprocher de lui. Le rouquin rit légèrement, caressant la tête de la créature pour la faire baisser d'un ton :

\- Chuuut, maman est là, fit-il pour la calmer.

Percival considéra la scène d'un air éberlué, et avec en prime la nette impression de ne pas vraiment être à sa place ici. Bon en tout cas, si toutes les créatures qui se trouvaient ici étaient aussi peu dangereuses, peut-être qu'il pourrait fermer les yeux sur la valise...non?

Newt lui fit signe d'approcher, glissant ensuite la main dans le seau qu'il portait, en ressortant...un cadavre de rat. L'Auror haussa un sourcil, retenant une grimace de dégoût tandis que l'autre sorcier présentait la nourriture à la bête enroulée autour de son bras sur la plat de sa main.

\- Ce sont des Occamys, l'informa-t-il en les nourrissant un par un.

Graves se contenta d'acquiescer sans savoir quoi répondre, puis une fois cela finit, laissa le seau au sol comme le lui demanda son hôte. Il suivit ensuite ce dernier qui décida de sortir dans la plaine à l'extérieur. Cette dernière était gigantesque, s'étalent sur des dizaines d'hectares, tant et si bien qu'on avait du mal à en voir le fond. Tout au loin, Percival pouvait même voir des montagnes et de larges forêts, si bien qu'il se demanda un instant si la valise était si grande que cela ou bien était-ce seulement un sortilège d'illusion quelconque. Malgré tout, il n'eut pas le temps de demander davantage d'informations à Newt puisque ce dernier venait de mettre ses mains en porte-voix et poussaient d'étranges cris, sûrement dans le but d'attirer une créature.

A bien y réfléchir, cela ressemblait davantage à un chant que des cris, et le brun se surprit à l'écouter avec attention, apaisé par les sonorités qui se dégageaient de la voix de Newt.

Ce dernier s'arrêta lorsqu'il perçut un éclat dans le ciel, d'un blanc aveuglant, dont les ailes froissaient l'air en descendant vers Newt, se posant sans hésiter sur le bras tendu de ce dernier.

\- Bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'est..? demanda Percival en fixant l'oiseau.

Ce dernier était très grand et semblait peser son poids sur le bras du Magizoologue, même si le sorcier ne semblait pas faiblir pour autant. La créature avait le plumage entièrement blanc, aux longus plumes trainant à l'arrière. Elle avait un regard vif, bien que d'un rouge plutôt inquiétant.

\- Je vous présente Gladys, c'est une Phénix, fit Newt d'un air plutôt fier.

\- Mais...elle est...

\- Albinos, oui, termina le rouquin à sa place tout en caressant avec douceur le bec de l'oiseau qui poussa un cri mélodieux.

D'accord, Percival avait la nette impression de nager dans un océan d'incompréhension : depuis quand les créatures magiques pouvaient-elles être atteintes d'albinisme?!

\- Lorsque son heure vient, elle se consume dans des flammes blanches, continua Newt en lui donnant l'un des rats des Occamys qu'il avait gardé pour elle.

Graves fixa le jeune homme caresser son oiseau avec gentillesse et la manière dont ce dernier se laissait faire, comme apaisé par la présence de Scamander qui n'avait pas le moindre geste violent envers elle.

Il ne pourrait jamais arrêter Newt pour possession illégale de créatures magiques, pas avec ce spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux.

\- Elle était tenue en cage par des moldus, continua Newt à son attention.

\- Des moldus? releva son interlocuteur.

\- Oh, vous les appelez les Non-majs, ici. Je l'ai libérée et je comptais la ramener dans son pays d'origine, mais elle a préféré rester ici, elle s'y sent davantage à l'abri.

Il eut un petit sourire dans sa direction et avoua d'un air timide :

\- Je crois que c'est aussi parce qu'elle apprécie ma compagnie.

Gladys poussa un cri mélodieux en guise de réponse, semblant approuver les paroles de son protecteur. Ce dernier fixa à nouveau l'Auror alors qu'il caressait les plumes d'un blanc étincelant, et fit remarquer avec un léger sourire :

\- Les gens foncièrement mauvais sont terrifiés lorsqu'ils entendent le cri d'un Phénix, tandis que les autres entendent juste un simple chant magnifique.

Il le fixa de son regard clair et termina :

\- Vous êtes quelqu'un de bon, Percival.

Le concerné ouvrit la bouche puis la referma presque aussitôt, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, plus que gêné par les paroles du rouquin. Il n'était pas homme à être gêné de quelques mots, mais Newt avait réussit à le déstabiliser depuis leur rencontre plus d'une heure plus tôt, jusqu'à cet instant où il se sentait perdu, sans savoir comment réagir à chaque parole que lui adressait l'ancien élève de Poudlard.

\- C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de vous faire venir ici, je suis persuadé que vous comprenez pourquoi je fais tout ça.

Il lui adressa un nouveau sourire un peu bancal, encore teinté de cette éternelle gêne, ayant toujours peur d'ennuyer les gens à chaque fois qu'il prononçat le moindre mot. Néanmoins il n'ennuyait pas l'américain, loin de là : ce dernier buvait presque ses paroles, étrangement satisfait de l'instant qu'ils semblaient partager.

\- Je pourrais la toucher? demanda soudainement Graves en fixant Gladys et son plumage étincelant, tant et si bien que le soleil présent dans le ciel de la valise la rendait difficile à fixer sans détourner le regard à cause de la forte luminosité.

Newt eut l'air ravit de sa demande innatendue, et son sourire joyeux s'étala pleinement sur son visage :

\- Evidemment! Approchez doucement par contre, il ne faut pas l'effrayer...Oh, et vous devriez remonter vos manches pour qu'elle n'abime pas le tissu de vos vêtements avec ses serres.

Percival ne se le fit pas dire de fois et quitta son manteau ainsi que son écharpe, les laissant sur l'herbe de la plaine avant de remonter les manches de sa chemise tout aussi blanche que celle du rouquin, dévoilant des bras musculeux et une assez large gourmette en acier sur laquelle se refléta le soleil. Remarquant qu'il l'observait peut-être avec un peu trop d'insistance, Newt toussa pour reprendre contenance et le laissa approcher, caressant la tête de l'oiseau de feu pour l'empêcher de trop s'inquiéter.

Néanmoins la Phénix ne sembla pas réagir à l'approche de Graves qui se planta aux côtés du britannique. Ce dernier retira sa main, laissant l'Auror approcher à son tour les doigts, caressant doucement la tête de la créature magique en priant qu'elle ne tente pas de lui arracher quelques doigts au passage. Malgré tout Gladys se contenta d'incliner la tête sous la main du brun, l'air satisfaite du traitement.

\- On dirait qu'elle vous aime bien, fit remarquer Newt.

\- Vous croyez? s'enquit le concerné, peu certain que Scamander puisse affirmer cela si tôt.

\- La plupart du temps, elle essaie de pincer ceux qu'elle rencontre pour la première fois donc oui, vous vous en sortez bien.

Le brun eut un sourire satisfait et continua de glisser ses doigts sur le plumage de l'oiseau, lorsque l'autre à ses côtés proposa soudainement :

\- Vous voulez la prendre sur votre bras?

\- Pourquoi pas...? fit l'Auror d'un air légèrement hésitant.

Ce dernier ne put réprimer le frisson qui remonta le long de son échine lorsque Newt colla son bras contre le sien pour faire comprendre au Phénix de changer de place. Déglutissant avec difficulté, il préféra se concentrer sur l'oiseau alors que ce dernier déplaçait ses serres, se posant sur son avant-bras. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé en voyant la créature se poser sur le bras du rouquin, Gladys était étonnament légère, pesant à peine là où elle venait de s'installer. Voyant son air surpris, Newt ne put réprimer un sourire :

\- On s'attend toujours à ce qu'elle soit lourde, la première fois.

Graves se contenta d'acquiescer, reprenant les caresses sur le plumage immaculé de la Phénix albinos - il avait encore du mal à croire qu'il avait quelque chose d'aussi rare sous les yeux, d'ailleurs. A n'en pas douter, si un braconnier mettait la main dessus, Gladys pourrait être revenue une véritable fortune : il vallait peut-être mieux qu'elle reste vivre ici après tout, comme l'avait si bien dit Newt.

\- Je peux voir les autres? demanda-t-il soudainement, un peu surpris de sa propre question.

Newt eut l'air surpris également mais néanmoins ravi comme en témoignait son sourire. Il acquiesça aussitôt à la demande et lui expliqua qu'il devait seulement tendre le bras vers le ciel pour faire comprendre à Gladys de s'envoler mais même en faisant ce geste, la Phénix restait obstinément posée sur le bras de l'Auror, ne souhaitant vraisemblablement pas décidée à le quitter pour l'instant. Cela sembla un peu surprendre le rouquin mais il eut l'air heureux de voir cela :

\- On dirait qu'elle veut rester un peu avec vous...Je vais la poser sur votre épaule, si ça ne vous dérange pas?

Percival secoua la tête, trouvant même l'idée enthousiasmante. Malgré tout, il resta interloqué lorsque Newt s'excusa avant de se rapprocher un peu trop près de lui, tirant sur le noeud de sa cravate qu'il avait prit tant soin de nouer avant de partir plus tôt dans la soirée.

\- Que faites-vous? demanda-t-il, peu sûr de lui.

\- Elle va abîmer votre chemise avec ses serres si vous ne dégagez pas votre cou, répondit le Magizoologue avec un sourire d'excuse, terminant de dénouer la cravate.

Percival déglutit avec difficulté lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de Newt détacher les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise et se glisser sur son épaule gauche pour la dégager et pousser le tissu. Il leva son regard clair vers le sien et lui fit signe d'approcher son bras droit de son épaule gauche. Gladys sembla immédiatement comprendre le message et se percha sur l'épaule nue de l'Auror, ce dernier sentant légèrement les serres de l'oiseau se planter dans sa chair - juste assez pour ne pas tomber sans lui faire de mal. Newt sembla satisfait et ramassa le manteau ainsi que l'écharpe de son invité :

\- On peut y aller! fit-il.

Déposant les vêtements sur une table qui trainait à l'abri dans la large maison de bois ouverte de part en part, Scamander les entraina ensuite sur un chemin qu'ils longèrent pendant près de cinq minutes avant qu'il ne commence à descendre vers le bas en pente assez raide. Au tout début, Percival osait à peine bouger de peur de faire tomber la Phénix mais Newt le rassura en expliquant que la créature était parfaitement aggrippée à son épaule, et que dans le pire des cas elle avait toujours ses ailes pour se rattraper. Ils continuèrent donc à descendre pendant près d'un quart d'heure, sentant la température augmenter au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient, sans oublier les grondements qui s'intensifiaient.

\- Ne me dites pas que c'est ce que je pense...murmura Graves.

Newt ne sembla pas l'entendre alors qu'ils continuaient à descendre dans les profondeurs de la valise, tant et si bien qu'ils finirent pa entrer dans une grotte où une vague de chaleur les atteignit de plein fouet. Des rugissements furieux se faisaient entendre depuis l'intérieur et l'Auror commença à s'inquiéter, alors que son hôte ainsi que Gladys ne semblait en aucun cas affectés par tout cela. Caressant les plumes de la phénix pour s'armer de courage, il suivit le sorcier à l'intérieur, tournant et faisant des détours dans de longs tunnels de pierre rocheuse sombre, sûrement volcanique, arrivant enfin dans une gigantesque salle souterraine où il se figea brusquement, sous le choc.

Il avait sous les yeux un gigantesque dragon qui se prélassait comme si de rien n'était dans un gigantesque lac de lave, grondant de colère dans leur direction. Graves n'en avait jamais vu de semblable auparavant : il avait le museau écrasé et la tête couverte de piques acérés, faisant un peu penser au Boutefeu chinois, mis à part que ses ailes parcheminées étaient plus petites, tout comme le reste du corps, et les écailles étaient davantage couleur gris cendre. Certaines des piques qu'il possédait, sur le museau et au sommet du crâne par exemple semblaient courbées d'une étrange manière, ressemblant à des crochets ou des décapsuleurs de bière, bien que la comparaison ne fusse pas fameuse. Un juron échappa à l'Auror qui pensa que finalement Newt était bel et bien fou, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne se tourne dans sa direction et affirme d'un air ravi :

\- Il est magnifique n'est-ce pas? C'est un Boutefeu catalan!

Voyant l'air de totale incompréhension de son interlocuteur, le Magizoologiste continua son explication, lancé sur son sujet préféré, ses protégés, quand bien même il s'agissait de créatures capables de le dévorer d'une bouchée :

\- Ils sont bien plus rares que les Boutefeu chinois - il doit en rester une dizaine, tout au plus. Ils se dfférencient de leur cousin par la couleur de leurs écailles et leurs cornes courbées avec lesquelles ils brisent les roches dans les volcans pour trouver les pierres précieuses dont il renforcent leurs écailles. J'ai réussit à cacher ce dernier dans ma valise alors qu'il était encore petit, traqué par des braconniers.

\- Attendez, vous voulez dire qu'il n'est pas encore à sa taille adulte?! demanda Graves d'un air éberlué.

Newt secoua la tête avec amusement, lui expliquant que le dragon devait encore grandir de quelques mètres, bien qu'il restait plus petit que le Boutefeu chinois.

\- J'aurai bien voulu le libérer dans son habitat naturel mais il serait très vite tué pour ses écailles très recherchées, se désola le sorcier. Donc je le garde ici pendant que j'aménage un gigantesque emplacement tout au fond de la valise pour le laisser y vivre sans attaquer les autres créatures qui vivent ici.

Il descendit de quelques pas vers le dragon, faisant signe à Graves de ne pas bouger - et ce dernier n'en avait aucunement l'intention de toute manière - et continua :

\- Mais évidemment ce sont des sorts longs qui demandent énormément d'énergie, il me faut donc beaucoup de temps pour finir cela à la perfection.

\- Vous ne devriez pas vous approcher autant! lui lança le brun en guise de réponse.

Le britannique ne fit que peu cas de son avertissement et son contenta d'appeler le Boutefeu par le nom qu'il lui avait bien aimablement choisit :

\- Maxou! Tu as l'air en forme, mon grand!

L'Auror fixa son hôte comme s'il s'était cogné la tête, se demandant qui sur cette foutue planète appelait un dragon capable de vous arracher la tête d'un coup de crocs, Maxou. Maxou bon sang! On aurait pu croire au nom d'un vulgaire chien de moldu!

\- Vous devriez le voir lorsqu'il est câlin, fit Newt d'un air amusé en se dirigeant dans un renfoncement dans la roche, récupérant un seau où se trouvait une énorme pièce de viande crue.

Percival se retint à grande peine d'être sarcastique, se demandant à quel moment dans l'histoire de tout le monde de la magie, un foutu dragon pouvait être câlin, mais il n'était pas sûr de vraiment vouloir le savoir : néanmoins Newt lui offrit tout de même l'information, ravi de partager tout cela avec quelqu'un :

\- Je dois restaurer les sorts de chaleur et de feu à peu près une fois par mois, lorsque les anciens faiblissent et lorsque c'est le cas, Maxou a tendance à devenir somnolent et se laisse approcher - j'ai même pu lui caresser les écailles, une fois! termina-t-il avec enthousiasme.

C'était décidé, ce Newt Scamander était définitivement fou, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Ce dernier lança l'énorme morceau de viande au dragon qui le dévora d'un geste, et le rouquin réitéra le geste, nourrissant le dragon gris petit à petit, avant que ce dernier ne se laisse glisser au fond du lac de lave, l'air rassasié.

\- On remonte? proposa alors Newt, lui désignant la sortie avec un petit sourire.

* * *

Ils venaient de faire le chemin en sens inverse, Gladys toujours perchée sur l'épaule du leader des Aurors, appréciant les caresses que ce dernier lui donnait d'un geste devenu mécanique.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment vous pouvez décider de garder un monstre aussi dangereux ici, lâcha-t-il soudainement alors qu'il avançait d'un pas tranquille dans la plaine, Newt sur sa droite.

Ce dernier se tourna vers lui et osa le fixer droit dans les yeux d'un air sérieux comme il en avait si rarement l'habitude, lui faisant remarquer :

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je le garde ici que je n'ai pas conscience du fait qu'il est dangereux, monsieur Graves, fit-il. Je sais parfaitement que si j'en venais à l'irriter, il m'arracherait la tête d'un simple coup de crocs : je fais seulement en sorte qu'une telle chose ne se produise pas.

Percival se contenta d'acquiescer, un peu surpris par le ton sérieux de Newt, tranchant avec sa bonne humeur et son air gêné habituels. Ils continuèrent à marcher un peu dans la large plaine emplie des bruits de toutes sortes de créatures, lorsque le rouquin s'exclama soudain :

\- J'ai gardé un Suédois à museau court, il y a quelques années. Il avait été traumatisé par des combats clandestins forcés dans des arènes, je l'ai récupéré avec difficulté et complètement brisé psychologiquement. La première fois qu'il m'a vu venir vers lui ici pour le nourrir, il m'a prit pour l'un de ses bourreaux et a tenté de me déchiqueter avec ses griffes.

Graves le fixa d'un air éberlué, la bouche légèrement entrouverte en se demandant comment son hôte avait pu se sortir d'une telle situation.

\- Je m'en suis sortit de justesse, et avec trois énormes cicatrices de griffes de dragon sur le torse, avoua-t-il avec un petit sourire, comme si cet épisode de sa vie qui avait dû être horriblement douloureux l'amusait à présent - c'était peut-être le cas.

Percival laissa glisser son regard sur l'emplacement dont lui parlait son interlocuteur, se demandant à quoi pouvaient bien ressembler ces terribles cicatrices. A la place, il se contenta de le fixer du regard, l'écoutant raconter la fin de l'histoire :

\- Il lui a fallut beaucoup de temps pour comprendre que je ne lui voulais aucun mal, et encore plus pour que je l'approche assez pour le nourrir. Quand il a enfin comprit, il a commencé à se sentir coupable de ce qu'il m'avait infligé.

Newt fit une pause un instant et avoua avec un sourire presque tendre :

\- C'était, non, ce fut la seule fois de ma vie où j'ai vu un dragon éprouver des remords.

Il continuait sa route, donnant des coups dans de petits cailloux cachés entre les herbes folles de la plaine, racontant avce ce même sourire terriblement heureux :

\- Il tentait toujours de m'offrir des choses pour se racheter, même une de ses écailles.

Glissant une main sous sa chemise, Newt tira alors sur un cordon en cuir sombre, au bout duquel était suspendue une petite écaille d'un vert irisé de la taille d'une mornille.

\- J'ai réussit à lui trouver un endroit tranquille pour vivre ainsi qu'une dragonne - je leur rend visite parfois, environ une fois tous les deux ans.

Percival l'observa un instant, émerveillé sans oser l'avouer devant tout ce qu'avait accomplit cet homme pour toutes les créatures magiques de ce monde - et ce qu'il continuerait de faire certainement jusqu'à sa mort. Fixant les larges cicatrices et marques visibles sur les avant bras du sorcier, Graves finit par s'arrêter, attirant le regard intrigué de Newt qui s'agrandit encore davantage de surprise lorsque son invité posa ses mains sur ses bras, qu'il releva doucement entre eux deux.

\- Je pourrais sûrement les effacer, dit-il en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

A sa plus grande stupéfaction, Newt bondit hors de sa portée, le fixant comme s'il venait de proférer une insulte.

\- Non! s'exclama-t-il d'un air outré.

Percival inclina légèrement la tête sans comprendre et son hôte se calma, se rapprochant de nouveau vers lui, caressant rapidement la tête de Gladys en remarquant que son geste brusque l'avait légèrement effrayée.

\- Excusez-moi, mais je ne veux pas absolument pas d'une telle chose. Je connais chacune de ces cicatrices et quelle créature me l'a faite, dans quelles circonstances...ce sont des souvenirs et je ne veux en aucun cas m'en débarasser! assura-t-il.

Sa tirade terminée, il baissa les yeux, semblant gêné d'avoir élevé la voix de la sorte. Graves posa une main rassurante sur son épaule, assurant :

\- Je comprends tout à fait, je suis désolé de ne pas y avoir pensé.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, vraiment! assura le rouquin en secouant les mains.

Le silence s'installa entre eux un instant après cela, mais le magizoologue le brisa bien vite, proposant :

\- On devrait retourner à l'extérieur, non?

Pensant qu'il avait effectivement eut son lot d'émotions pour la journée, le sorcier du MACUSA acquiesça, laissant Gladys s'envoler en la récupérant sur son bras puis soulevant ce dernier vers le ciel pour la pousser à partir, oubliant de refermer correctement sa chemise alors qu'il retournait avec Newt en direction de l'entrée, n'oubliant tout de même pas son manteau et son écharpe posés dans un coin.

* * *

\- On est coincés! s'exclama Newt d'une vois qui trahissait la panique.

\- Pardon? releva Percival, pensant avoir mal comprit.

\- On est coincés! répéta Newt.

\- Oui, j'avais cru comprendre! s'exaspéra l'Auror en fixant le rouquin qui tentait d'ouvrir la trappe en haut de l'échelle, en vain. Mais comment c'est possible, ça?

\- Quelqu'un a dû fermer les loquets de l'extérieur, expliqua-t-il, paniqué.

\- Pourquoi vous ne les ouvrez pas avec la magie? demanda Graves sans comprendre.

\- C'est impossible, lui expliqua le Poufsouffle en descendant l'échelle, se plantant face à lui. Lorsque je viens ici, je pose un puissant sort pour empêcher les créatures qui vivent ici de sortir, puisque certaines sont même capables d'user de la magie et que je ne peux pas fermer la valise depusi l'intérieur. Mais lorsque je suis à l'extérieur, le sort est remplacé par les loquets pour les empêcher de sortir : sauf que si quelqu'un les ferme, je suis coincé aussi.

\- Ce ne serait pas Tina ou sa soeur qui auraient fait quelque chose d'aussi stupide? demanda le brun en haussant un sourcil, tentant de deviner qui pouvait être le coupable de cette mauvaise blague - il n'avait que très peu envie de rester entouré trop longtemps de ces créatures dangereuses!

\- Je ne pense pas, je leur ai déjà expliqué qu'il ne fallait pas fermer, continua Newt, qui semblait totalement paniqué, se tordant les mains et commençant à faire les cent pas. Si cela se trouve, c'est un voleur qui a fermé la valise avant de s'enfuir avec!

Voyant qu'il semblait terrifié de la suite des évènements, Percival reposa son manteau et son écharpe dans un coin de la petite pièce et posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule du sorcier, le forçant à s'arrêter.

\- Tout va bien. Si c'est effectivement un voleur, nous serons là pour l'accueillir comme il se doit.

Ses mots semblèrent rassurer légèrement le rouquin, qui inspira à fond dans le but de se calmer.

\- Je suis désolé, fit-il soudainement envers l'Auror. Une telle chose n'était pas sensée se produire...

Percival ne répondit rien, ne sachant quoi dire face à cette étrange situation. Plus la journée passait et plus les choses devenaient étranges, il ne savait quoi penser en définitive mais il était sûr d'une chose : à l'extérieur, il devait se faire tard, et il commençait à avoir faim, sans oublier le sommeil, et c'était sûrement le plus inquiétant pour le moment : il n'allait pas manger des rats comme les Occamys!

Newt s'excusa une fois encore, semblant horriblement mal à l'aise face à une telle situation. Finalement, il sembla reprendre un peu son sang-froid sous l'oeil attentif du leader des Aurors et proposa :

\- On devrait manger quelque chose..? J'ai mit une alarme sur l'entrée, si les loquets sont ouverts on le saura immédiatement.

Percival acquiesça distraitement face à l'affirmation, bien plus étonné par le début de la phrase. Suivant Scamander qui lui fit signe de le suivre à travers le côtage, il demanda :

\- Vous avez de la nourriture, ici?

\- Oui, de quoi tenir deux semaines si je suis tout seul, avoua le sorcier. Lorsque je suis chez moi, en Grande Bretagne, il arrivait que je reste chez moi des jours entiers : je vivais dans la valise avec eux.

Newt se faufila dans quelques passages étroits de son côtage, Percival le suivant avec difficulté puisqu'il était quand même plus grand et plus large d'épaules, arrivant à un coin dégagé et qui semblait très agréable. Il y avait une table au milieu de la petite pièce cachée, avec trois chaises un peu branlantes autour. Il y avait également un lit dans un coin, collée contre un mur ouvert sur l'extérieur, dévoilant la surface miroitante d'un lac, et une kitchenette à l'autre extrémité. Des herbes et objets de tous les horizons étaient entassés sur des étagères ou cloués sur les murs, sans oublier des cartes et des peintures en tout genre. L'endroit sentait étrangement l'air marin, et le plafond plutôt bas étaient fait de bois et de larges plaques de verre qui dévoilaient le ciel de la valise, en train de s'assombrir de minute en minute.

\- Je ne peux pas dormir ici quand je viens à New York, on ne sait jamais qui pourrait tomber sur la valise tant que je suis à l'intérieur, expliqua Newt.

\- Ce doit être égrable de vivre ici, rien que quelques jours, supposa l'Auror en observant les lieux, récupérant au hasard un livre qui trainait pour y lire distraitement la quatrième de couverture.

\- Oui, ça l'est, répondit son interlocuteur sans le fixer, rangeant un peu le bureau coincé entre deux étagères. C'est comme être déconnecté du monde réel, de l'extérieur.

Percival quitta le livre des yeux, croisant le regard de son hôte. Ce dernier était adossé à son bureau entassé de livres, d'herbes et de plumes, les mains posées sur le bord en bois. Il le dévisageait du regard, un sourire au coin des lèvres, semblant véritablement apaisé de se trouver ici. C'était un peu comme avoir un jardin secret : rempli de toute sortes de créatures magiques, mais qu'importe. L'Auror regarda autour de lui, et à l'extérieur où il pouvait voir le lac miroiter, sûrement rempli de toutes sortes de créatures, et demanda d'un air presque nostalgique :

\- Comment pouvez-vous avoir envie de sortir de là? C'est le genre d'endroit qu'on ne voudrait quitter pour rien au monde.

Un rire léger échappa au magizoologue, qui quitta sa place, le rejoignant devant la fenêtre où il s'était posté, abandonnant le livre qu'il avait dans la main un instant plus tôt. Newt glissa une main au fond de sa poche gauche et en tira la petite branche d'arbre qu'il avait vu dans le pub du _Cochon Aveugle_. Cette dernière, maintenant qu'il la voyait de plus près dans la main du rouquin, possédait des membres ainsi qu'un petit visage surmonté de deux billes noires en lieu et place des yeux.

\- Je sais, mais si je restais ici, les lieux finiraient par se dégrader, je dois entretenir et changer beaucoup de sorts régulièrement. Et puis, j'ai encore plein de créatures à découvrir et à aider dehors, je ne peux pas les laisser toute seules.

Percival baissa les yeux vers lui et le dévisagea avec attention, le regard posé sur la petite branche au creux de sa paume, ses cheveux bouclés et trop longs voilant son regard d'un vert presque irisé. Il jouait avec la minuscule créature du bout des doigts avec un sourire tendre aux teintes de doré du soleil qui se couchait à l'extérieur. C'était quelqu'un de fascinant, à n'en pas douter.

\- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas de la grande cuisine, j'espère que ça ira, fit Newt sans lever les yeux.

\- Ça ira, répondit simplement son invité.

Après cela, Newt décida qu'il était temps de manger : la situation était assez étrange mais pas dérangeante pour autant. Ils s'étaient installés sur la table au milieu de la pièce, éclairé de quelques lampes à pétrole accrochées aux quatre coins, sans véritablement échanger de paroles, mais le silence n'était pas gênant pour autant. La petite branche, apparement baptisée Pickett, avait été déposée sur la table et Newt passait plus de temps à jouer avec elle que manger les légumes qu'il avait dans son assiette : il lui faisait faire rouler des tomates cerises sur la table en riant légèrement lorsqu'elle glissait et qu'il devait l'aider. Percival était étrangement silencieux face à ce spectacle, simplement apaisé par le calme qui se dégageait de cet instant. Même durant son rétablissement, qui avait été terriblement long et ennuyant selon lui, il n'avait eu autant l'impression de sérénité. Il avait toujours passé son temps à courir après des sorciers ne respectant pas les lois, faire respecter ces dernières sans jamais prendre le temps de se poser et de respirer calmement.

Être coincé malgré lui dans la valise de Newt lui semblait de plus en plus être une aubaine, un moyen de se détacher un peu de sa vie routinière : qu'il aimait, évidemment, mais un peu de changement était toujours le bienvenue.

\- Vous devriez aller dormir, vous semblez fatigué, lui fit soudainement remarquer le rouquin.

Ce dernier tenait à présent Pickett au creux de sa main, elle semblait fatiguée.

\- Et où ça? demanda l'Auror en haussant un sourcil.

\- Je vous laisse mon lit, répondit Newt en déposant la petite branche sur son épaule tandis qu'il débarassait la table.

\- Non, je ne vais pas prendre votre place! protesta le brun en se levant, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air décidé.

\- Vous pouvez, il n'y a pas de problème. Certains des Occamys veulent dormir avec moi certaines fois, je pense que ça ne les dérangera pas, répondit-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Le brun haussa un peu les sourcils, se demandant comment ce devait être de dormir avec ces espèce de serpents à plumes, mais il préféra ne pas savoir et se contenta d'acquiescer tandis que son hôte s'exclamait après lui avoir souhaité bonne nuit :

\- Et euh...encore une fois désolé de toute cela, je-

\- Ce n'est pas grave, le coupa l'Auror en levant les mains pour le rassurer. Je ne vais pas mourir, nous sommes en sécurité ici, non?

Newt ne put s'empêcher de sourire et acquiesça légèrement, répondant :

\- C'est vrai.

\- Et il y a toujours cette alarme si jamais la trappe venait à être ouverte, termina Percival.

Cela termina de rassurer le magizoologue, alors que la situation aurait davantage dû être inversée : malgré tout cela ne le dérangeait pas, aussi regarda-t-il Newt quitter la pièce en se demandant s'ils allaient devoir rester ici longtemps.

* * *

Cela faisait à présent trois jours qu'ils étaient coincés à l'intérieur de la valise.

Même si Percival commençait à s'inquiéter de ce qu'ils allaient éventuellement manger dans un avenir proche, il n'arrivait pas véritablement à se sentir mal ou avoir envie de sortir à tout prix.

Etrangement, une routine s'était installée durant ces trois petits jours à une vitesse impressionnante, où tout se rythmait à la perfection comme une horloge parfaitement remontée. Trois jours plus tôt, en comprenant qu'ils étaient toujours coincés à l'intérieur, Newt avait tout d'abord décidé de lui montrer les autres créatures qu'il n'avait pas encore vues pour l'occuper et l'empêcher de s'énerver et perdre patience : et Percival pensait aussi que cela finirait par arriver mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il était là depuis trois jours et il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi serein de toute sa vie.

Au final, durant ces derniers jours il avait fini par commencer à apprendre à s'occuper de tous ceux qui vivaient ici avec l'aide du magizoologue. Ce dernier avait semblé un peu mal à l'aise par sa présence permanente dans sa valise mais cette sensation était vite passée et cela ne semblait plus du tout le déranger. Au contraire, il était heureux d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager sa passion ici, et qui ne semblait pas en avoir rien à faire. Certes, Graves n'était pas un fan de tout ce qui concernait les créatures magiques, mais il devait bien avouer qu'en prendre soin était agréable et satisfaisant, comme une bonne action d'accomplie.

C'était très différent de la satisfaction qu'il ressentait en mettant un sorcier derrière les barreaux, plus léger, c'était même un sentiment de bienfaisance incroyable.

Ce matin-là, il fut une nouvelle fois réveillé par le soleil qui s'engouffrait de tous les côtés, par les ouvertures du côtage ainsi que les odeurs marines s'échappant du lac un peu plus loin, qui abritait d'ailleurs un énorme serpent de mer. Il ne faisait jamais froid à l'intérieur de la valise, la température baissait pour la nuit de manière régulière, tournant toujours à une dizaine de degrés contre vingt-cinq en journée.

S'étirant tant bien que mal dans le lit du rouquin, que ce dernier avait totalement refusé de récupérer, il remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose était différent : en effet, en baissant le regard, il vit aussitôt la boule de poils roulée en boule contre son torse. Repoussant les cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux puisqu'il n'avait aucun moyen de les coiffer à la perfection ici, il avança une main vers la créature qui avait décidé de s'installer avec lui durant la nuit et reconnut immédiatement le Niffleur qui Newt cherchait depuis trois jours.

La petite bestiole était roulée contre lui, et tenait entre ses pattes nulle autre que sa montre disparue comme s'il s'agissait d'une peluche. Il ne put retenir le sourire qui étira ses lèvres tandis qu'il caressait le Niffleur d'un geste doux, relevant la tête en entendant des bruits de pas, fixant Newt qui venait d'entrer dans la petite pièce.

Même si la première fois, il avait vu le magizoologue déjà levé et habillé, ce dernier semblait avoir perdu cette réserve au bout de trois jours et n'était pas dérangé à l'idée de venir ici directement alors qu'il sortait tout juste du lit. Il portait une simple chemise de flanelle blanche ainsi qu'un pantalon trop grand en guise de pyjama. Comme tous les matins, il avait l'habitude d'apparaître avec une de ses créatures adorées déjà collée à lui, comme en manque d'affection, et ce matin-là ne dérogeait pas à cette règle : un Occamy était resté enroulé autour de son cou, l'air de dormir, la tête pendant dans le vide comme uen écharpe, tandis qu'un second, bien réveillé était enroulé autour de son bras droite et agitait doucement les ailes, l'air ravi de l'emplacement qu'il s'était trouvé sur Newt. Ce dernier ne semblait pas gêné dans ses mouvements par leur présence et se contenta d'approcher du réfrigérateur, l'air à peine réveillé.

\- Bonjour, lui lança-t-il d'une voix assez basse en attrapant une bouteille de jus d'orange.

\- Newt, salua l'Auror en guise de réponse.

Il suivit du regard le rouquin et ajouta :

\- J'ai retrouvé ton Niffleur.

Depuis qu'ils étaient ici, ils en étaient venus à se tutoyer, bien que le magizoologue refusait fermement en premier lieu. Néanmoins, Percival avait estimé qu'après avoir dormit dans la valise de Newt la première nuit, c'était tout de même un minimum d'arrêter de se vouvoyer.

A la mention de la bestiole, Newt se tourna brusquement vers lui et s'approcha, découvrant effectivement la créature au fond du lit. Il approcha la main enroulée de l'Occamy vers son Niffleur et la glissa dans sa fourrure avec un sourire doux, se joignant à Percival qui continuait de caresser la boule de poils.

\- On a aussi retrouvé ta montre, constata Newt avec amusement.

\- Il peut la garder, se surprit à dire l'Auror.

Ce dernier releva les yeux en sentant un regard peser sur lui, surpris de voir Newt le dévisager avec attention, ses prunelles émeraudes semblant l'analyser comme s'il tentait de comprendre il ne savait quoi.

\- Tu la lui laisses? demanda-t-il, l'air incertain.

\- Oui, ce n'est qu'une montre, répondit Graves en haussant un sourcil devant son étrange comportement, se demandant ce qu'il y avait de si incroyable dans ce geste.

\- C'est de l'or, ajouta Scamander, comme si cela était d'une information capitale.

\- Je sais, répondit seulement le brun en baissant à nouveau les yeux sur le Niffleur, souriant en voyant celui-ci s'agiter légèrement sous les caresses : bon dieu, il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait trouver une créature aussi édorable un jour, mais les faits étaient là.

Trois jours plus tôt, si quelqu'un avait tenté de la lui voler, il aurait fait un scandale et à présent, il la cédait sans hésiter à un simple Niffleur. Il ne savait pas exactement pour quelle raison il agissait de la sorte, mis à part que l'approbation de Newt lui semblait comme essentielle. Ce dernier ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas quitté des yeux, et il avait un sourire simplement heureux, un peu déstabilisant. Percival se sentit obligé de le lui rendre, sentant son coeur se gonfler étragement de joie, apaisé par le calme et la présence rassurante du rouquin à côté de lui, empêtré comme il était avec ses Occamys.

C'est précisément à ce moment où ils étaient sereins, flottant dans un sentiment de bien-être que la sonnerie stridente de la trappe d'entrée retentit dans tout le côtage.

Le sifflement réveilla brusquement l'Occamy enroulé autour du cou de Newt qui se redressa brusquement en poussant un cri strident, totalement appeuré tandis que le sorcier tentait de la calmer tant bien que mal en lui caressant la tête, peu aidé par la présence du second serpent sur son bras. Dans l'agitation, le Niffleur venait de bondir hors du lit et s'était déjà faufilé ils ne savaient où. Voyant que Newt semblait avoir dû mal à calmer toutes les créatures autour de lui et celles qui s'étaient faufilées dans la pièce durant la nuit, Percival se leva et le rassura, attrapant sa baguette magique qui trainait sur la table, se rendant près de la trappe, toujours vêtu du pantalon et du marcel dont il se servait pour dormir.

En arrivant dans la minuscule salle où se trouvait la trappe, il ne remarqua rien d'innabituel, et la sonnerie d'alarme venait de s'éteindre. Intrigué, il grimpa à l'échelle et tenta d'ouvrir la valise, qui n'opposa aucune résistance et il put passer la tête à l'extérieur, découvrant la chambre d'ami des Goldstein, comme si rien ne s'était produit. Totalement interloqué, il embrassa la pièce du regard puis décida de redescendre, découvrant Newt qui s'était habillé en quatrième vitesse. Ce dernier lui tendit ses vêtements tandis qu'il montait à l'échelle à son tour pour retourner dans la chambre d'ami. Se dépêchant d'enfiler ses vêtements, Percival le rejoignit bien vite à l'extérieur, faisant tout de même attention à ce qu'aucune créature ne tente de filer par la même occasion.

\- Je ne comprends pas...fit remarquer Newt lorsqu'il fut arrivé à sa hauteur.

Percival lui jeta un regard interrogateur et il continua :

\- Si la valise n'a pas bougé, pourquoi sommes nous restés coincés trois jours à l'intérieur?

Reconnaissant les voix de Tina et Queenie de l'autre côté de la porte, Percival n'attendit pas plus longtemps et se dirigea vers le battant de bois, avant d'être stoppé par Newt qui venait de poser une main sur son bras. Intrigué, il se trourna vers lui et lui jeta un regard interrogateur, avant de se fioger de stupeur en sentant ce dernier planter un simple baiser sur sa joue, l'air horriblement gêné de son geste en même temps, ce qui était assez contradictoire.

\- J'avais bien dit que tu les aimerais. Merci de t'être occupé d'eux, lui murmura-t-il à voix basse avant de passer devant lui, ouvrant la porte pour se rendre dans le salon des deux Goldstein.

Percival ne sut que faire ou répondre face à ce geste soudain, se contentant de tousser pour cacher sa gêne, perturbé plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé de premier abord. Décidant de reprendre contenance, il se diriga à la suite du magizoologue, atterrisant aux côtés de ce dernier dans le salon.

\- Vous voilà! s'exclama Queenie d'un air joyeux, se levant de la chaise où elle était installée. Vous allez bien, apparemment.

\- Que c'est-t-il passé? demanda Newt d'un air perdu, fixant les deux jeunes femmes tour à tour.

\- Nous étions paniquées, lui avoua la jeune femme blonde, en finissant sa tasse de thé. Lorsque nous sommes rentrés du pub il y a trois jours, aucune trace de vous ni de la valise!

\- Au début, nous avions pensé que vous étiez on ne savait où avec mais lorsqu'aucun de vous deux n'est rentré...laissa planer Tina, les sourcils légèrement froncés, comme si elle était encore inquiète.

\- On ne s'est rendu compte qu'un peu tard qu'il s'agissait d'un vol et que quelqu'un était rentré par le fenêtre. Il nous a fallut plus de deux jours pour remonter jusqu'au voleur, un sans-abri qui avait attrapé la première chose en s'introduisant ici, pensant se faire un peu d'argent. Heureusement, il s'était contenté de fermer la valise sans regarder son contenu et avait filé avec, tentant d'aller le plus loin possible, si bien qu'il n'a eu aucune occasion de l'ouvrir avant que nous ne le trouvions, expliqua Queenie.

\- Vous avez eu de la chance, termina la brune.

\- C'est plutôt lui qui a eu la chance que je ne lui tombe pas dessus, répliqua Percival d'un air mauvais. Il aurait dû ouvrir la valise, on se serait fait un plaisir de l'accueillir comme il se doit.

Newt lui jeta un regard en coin en entendant le "on" mais il ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de demander ce qu'elles avaient fait par la suite.

\- Nous avons ramené la valise ici ce matin même après avoir trouvé ce voleur au beau milieu de la nuit, et nous l'avons ouverte avant de revenir prendre un café ici en attendant que vous ne sortiez.

Percival les fixait d'un air étrangement suspicieux, trouvant cette histoire extrêmement tirée par les cheveux. En plus de cela, Queenie ne semblait pas la personne la plus innocente du monde en cet instant, elle ressemblait même davantage à un chat qui vient de manger entièrement le pot de crème, ce qui l'interpelait encore plus, et qu'importe si elle entendait ces suspicions à son sujet. Alors que les jeunes femmes étaient finalement décidées à leur faire de quoi prendr eun bon petit déjeuner, l'Auror en profita et posa une main sur l'épaule du rouquin, se penchant prêt de lui pour murmurer :

\- Elles mentent.

Plus que surpris, Newt releva la tête vers lui, scrutant son visage de son regard clair en espérant comprendre ce qu'il sous-entendait exactement. Finalement, il s'excusa auprès des deux soeurs et entraina le sorcier à l'extérieur, sur le palier. Newt lui faisant remarquer que la propriétaire n'acceptait pas leur présence ici, Percival se contenta de répondre à cela d'un geste de la main pour endormir la concernée à distance, avant d se tourner à nouveau vers lui.

\- Leur explication est bien trop bancale, trop rapide...Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Alors, quelle serait la vérité? demanda le rouquin, perdu.

Le brun secoua la tête, n'en sachant pas plus que lui à ce sujet.

\- Au moins, nous sommes sortis, fit Newt avec un sourire.

\- Dommage, je commençais à m'habituer à vivre à l'intérieur, c'était agréable.

\- Vraiment? s'étonna le magizoologue, lui adressant un sourire gêné.

\- Oui, vraiment, s'amusa son interlocuteur. C'est une bonne chose de changer d'air de temps en temps, mais si c'est l'air contenu dans une valise.

Le silence s'installa après ces paroles, durant lequel ils se dévisagèrent en silence. Newt n'avait pas l'impression qu'il devait combler le silence comme avec les autres gens qu'il côtoyaient : lorsqu'il était en compagnie de l'Auror, le silence semblait se suffire à lui-même et ne pas avoir besoin d'être empli de mots, prononcés pour ne rien dire. Il n'avait pas non plus l'impression de l'ennuyer quand il parlait, ni de passer pour quelqu'un détrange et de dérangé.

De son côté, Percival repensait aux trois jours qu'ils avaient passé dans la valise, et rassemblait son courage : qui avait toujorus été là dans les trappes que de mages lui importantes de sa carrière, mais qui semblait lui manquer dans un tel moment. Finalement il se redressa un peu du mur du couloir où il s'était adossé et lâcha :

\- Tu t'es trompé sur un point, finalement.

Newt releva le regard, le dévisageant, un air d'incompréhension peigné sur ses traits, qui fut vite remplacé par un autre perdu et decontenancé lorsque l'Auror se pencha vers lui, posant une main dans son cou et déposant chastement un baiser sur ses lèvres, se reculant presque aussitôt comme s'il ne voulait pas effrayer une créature magique qu'il tentait d'apprivoiser.

\- Il n'y a pas que les créatures que j'ai aimées, dans la valise, ajouta-t-il d'un ton presque badin, un sourire néanmoins accroché aux lèvres.

Newt ne prononça pas la moindre mot, se contentant de le fixer, se demandant si ce qui venait de se produire n'était pas le pure fruit de son imagination. Percival se contenta de lui sourire, peu sûr lui-même du geste si significatif qu'il venait d'netreprendre, et fit remarquer finalement :

\- Je dois y aller, le MACUSA doit savoir que je suis revenu, je ne sais même pas si Tina les as prévenus.

Hébété, Newt se contenta d'acquiescer, demandant d'une voix terriblement hésitante :

\- On va se revoir...?

\- Evidemment, j'ai une montre à récupérer, je te rappelle, répondit l'Auror avec un clin d'oeil.

\- Tu as décidé de la donner à mon Niffleur, rappela le magizoologue avec un petit sourire.

\- Je trouverai bien uen autre excuse pour retourner dans la valise, le contra le brun d'un air amusé, lui faisant un dernier signe de la main avant de disparaître dans les escaliers, laissant Newt sur le palier, avec un sourire lui dévorant le visage, l'air incroyablement heureux, et qu'importe s'il paraissait stupide.

* * *

 _Quelques minutes plus tôt..._

\- Si monsieur Graves a vent de ce que tu as fait, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau, fit remarquer Tina alors qu'elle préparait le café, parlant à voix basse pour ne pas être entendu des deux autres sorciers présents sur le palier.

\- Oh allez, il ne le saura jamais! contra Queenie avec un sourire malicieux. Et puis il fallait bien les aider un peu, tu as vu comme moi comment isl se fixaient dans le pub!

\- Tout de même, les enfermer dans la valise de Newt, s'était un peu extrême, contra Tina.

\- Tu plaisantes? C'était parfait! Entre la gêne presque maladive de notre pauvre Newtie et ce fier à bras de Percival, nous n'aurions pas été rendues! protesta Queenie, sûre d'avoir agit pour le mieux.

Tina considéra sa soeur du regard puis finit par soupirer, ne pouvant empêcher un sourire de s'installer sur ses traits.

\- Si tu le dis, souffla-t-elle avec amusement. Considérons cela comme une bonne action.

* * *

Commentaire d'auteur :

Et voilà concernant ce premier One-shot, j'espère que vous l'aurez aimé le lire autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire :)

Comme je le disais celui-ci est dans un ton assez léger et innocent, ce ne sera pas toujours le cas, si quelqu'un me fait une commande avec de l'angst partout, on changera totalement de registre! XD

Bon je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, n'hésitez donc pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, et si vous souhaitez faire une commande d'OS x) A très vite! :3


	3. One-Shot 2 : La confiserie magique

Commentaire d'auteur :

Coucou mes petits sorciers, ça va? :D on se retrouve pour le deuxième OS de ce recueil, concernant Jacob et Queenie cette fois-ci :) Honnêtement, je n'avais pas écrit sur un couple hétéro depuis des années, ça m'a vraiment fait bizarre de m'y remettre mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, c'était vraiment sympa à faire et ils sont adorables ^^

Concernant l'OS en lui-même il aurait dû arriver il y a deux jours mais je suis une terrible flemmarde, donc le voici seulement maintenant! XD Cet OS est une demande de Cyrielle13 mais elle n'avait précisé que le couple, donc je me suis débrouillée pour le scénario, j'étais vraiment inspirée :)

En parlant d'inspiration, la confiserie magique vous fera sûrement penser au film de Charlie et la chocolaterie, je l'imagine un peu dans le même style :)

D'ailleurs ce recueil risque de durer longtemps, et vous allez voir plein de choses différentes alors je me demandais si un tumblr avec des dessins de tout ça vous intéresserait :) Ce serait principalement de l'aquarelle puisque c'est ce que je maitrise le mieux ^^

Dans tous les cas merci à vous pour vos reviews adorables , et ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir comme certains sont enclins à taper la discute par MP, c'est vraiment cool :) si certains veulent discuter n'hésitez pas XD

Je pense avoir fait le tour, donc je vous souhaite bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas :)

PS : Je tiens à préciser tout de suite que j'ai souvent la flemme de corriger mes textes donc il y a sûrement quelques fautes d'orthographe ou de frappe qui se baladent (surtout de frappe en fait car j'écris assez vite xD), mais rien de très grave ^^

* * *

 **One-Shot 2 : La confiserie magique**

\- Je ne pense vraiment pas que ce soit une bonne idée...fit remarquer Jacob en se fixant dans le miroir face à lui, l'air légèrement inquiet.

\- Mais si, il n'y verrons que du feu! répondit Queenie en bondissant sur place, ravie de son idée qu'elle trouvait lumineuse.

La jeune femme venait de le placer devant le miroir de sa chambre, dans l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec sa soeur, celle-ci en train de discuter avec Newt un peu plus loin dans le salon. Jacob portait une vieille tenue un peu fantasque qui avait appartenu à l'oncle des Goldstein, qui venait souvent les voir mais avait tendance à oublier pas mal d'affaires ici. Le jeune boulanger portait une sorte de redingote un peu froissée qui lui donnait un air redondant, sans oublier la canne qui lui était, évidemment, totalement inutile.

\- Cela ne marchera jamais, continua-t-il d'un air certain, s'observant en se demandant comment les gens pourraient-ils croire voir un sorcier en le fixant.

\- Il faut avoir confiance en soi, sinon évidemment, nous n'y arriverons jamais! le contra la blonde, continuant à faire tournoyer sa baguette magique autour de lui pour améliorer la tenue et rajouter quelques accessoires, qui flottaient dans la pièce jusqu'à venir se poser sur Jacob.

Ce dernier se demandait comment Queenie faisait-elle pour prendre de tels risques juste pour lui montrer une confiserie : magique certes, et il était terriblement enthousiaste, mais tout de même. Elle avait déjà bravé nombre d'interdits en faisant en sorte que sa mémoire ne soit pas effacéee, cachant cela au MACUSA à la perfection : le brun avait peur que cela ne leur retombe un jour dessus, mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas s'en soucier outre-mesure. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'inquiéter de la voir si frivole et insouciante ou alors agir de la même manière.

Une fois qu'il fut prêt ils retournèrent tous les deux dans le salon, attirant le regard de Tina et Newt qui coupèrent leur conversation.

\- Je continue à penser, que ce n'est pas du tout une bonne idée, fit remarquer la brune en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, dévisageant sa soeur du regard.

Cette dernière fit mine de bouder d'un air déçu, faisant craquer Tina qui laissa échapper un soupir puis eut un vague geste de la main, comme pour signifier que cela n'était plus de son ressort. La blonde eut l'air satisfaite et recommença à bondir sur place, leur présentant Jacob qui se dandinait sur place, l'air mal à l'aise dans les étranges vêtements qu'il portait.

\- Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? On dirait un vrai sorcier, n'est-ce pas?

\- Dans le style un peu vieux jeu, ça peut le faire, fit remarquer Newt avec un petit sourire en observant son ami.

Queenie se contenta de lui adresser un sourire flamboyant en guise de réponse, trainant son ami par la porte pour se rendre à la confiserie. Elle était confiante, persuadée qu'il n'arriverait rien de fâcheux.

xoxoxoxo

Queenie ainsi que Jacob se trouvaient devant une petite boutique coincée dans une des multiples rues de New York, dévisageant la devanture. La blonde fixait le visage de son ami, attendant de voir sa réaction, celle à laquelle elle s'attendait évidemment.

En effet, le boulanger regardait la petite boutique d'un air tout à fait perplexe : les lieux n'avaient en aucun cas l'allure d'une gigantesque confiserie de bonbons magiques. La devanture était peinte d'un délicat rose pastel et de vert amande, aux larges vitres lumineuses et la porte surmontée d'une pancarte élégamment décorée qui annonçait Sugar & Sweeties : pour conclure, cela ressemblait à une boutique de confiserie tout ce qu'il y avait de plus classique. Jacob jeta un regard en coin à la jolie blonde qui semblait tout à fait ravie de voir sa réaction. Finalement, elle passa devant et se dirigea vers la porte en lui faisant signe de la suivre.

Jacob arrêta un instant de se poser des questions et lui emboîta le pas, se rendant compte une fois encore à quel point la jeune femme était jolie et souriante. Elle portait un chemisier de soie couleur rose pâle, tirant presque sur le saumon ainsi qu'une jupe d'un blanc immaculé, sans oublier son manteau d'une couleur tout aussi rose. Elle avait laissé de côté l'un des nombreux chapeaux qu'elle portait souvent lorsqu'il la voyait pour le remplacer par un simple noeud, attaché au-dessus de l'une de ses très larges boucles dorées : décidemment, il trouvait ses cheveux magnifiques.

Lorsque la jeune femme poussa la porte, une délicate cloche teinta l'espace d'une seconde, annonçant leur arrivée et faisant relever la tête à la dame à l'air âgée qui se trouvait derrière le comptoir. Jacob était de plus en plus perplexe maintenant qu'il se trouvait à l'intérieur. Certes, de larges étalages remplis d'emballages colorés et toute sortes de bonbons en libre service se trouvaient dans la boutique, mais rien qui ne soit véritablement magique.

Néanmoins les lieux étaient très agréables : une odeur de sucre semblait flotter en suspension dans l'air, tirant sur une effluve de caramel. Les bonbons s'étalaient partout : certains se trouvaient dans des sachets aux couleurs pastels, d'autres se trouvaient dans des sortes de larges casiers en bois clair, près à être glissés dans des sachets mis à disposition et emportés loin de la boutique, glissés dans des bouches gourmandes et avides de sucre. Il y avait des présentoirs garnis de sucettes dans des papiers brillants, et d'autres, larges, rondes où sous formes de sucre enroulés autour d'un simple bâton en bois.

Queenie attendit quelques instants, laissant le brun s'émerveiller des lieux : après tout, étant lui-même boulanger, voir tout ce qui avait trait aux choses aussi gourmandes tels que les bonbons était toujours un enchantement. Finalement, la blonde lui fit signe de rester en retrait tandis qu'elle avançait vers le comptoir, se postant devant la vieille dame qui s'y trouvait. Cette dernière portait un tablier couleur citron, jurant incroyablement avec ses cheveux poivre-et-sel. Elle était assez petite, ne dépassant même pas le mètre soixante, leur adressant un petit sourire alors qu'elle glissait un ourson à la guimauve dans sa bouche, le paquet ouvert bien en évidence devant elle, ainsi qu'un magasine qu'elle devait être en train de lire à leur arrivée.

\- Bonjour ma jolie, je peux vous aider? demanda-t-elle à la blonde.

Celle-ci lui fit un sourire rayonnant et répondit :

\- Je voudrais un sachet de berlingots ainsi que sept sucettes à la fraise.

Jacob ne dit rien, se contentant de ne pas avoir l'air trop surpris en entendant la demande, après tout il s'agissait d'après lui de bonbons ordinaires, alors il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son amie en demandait.

\- Il pleut vraiment fort aujourd'hui, non? demanda soudainement la dame.

Le boulanger ne fit aucune remarque mais se demanda un instant si cette femme était folle : il avait neigé durant cette froide nuit de decembre et il n'y avait aucune goutte de pluie à l'horizon.

\- Je pense que si j'attend douze minutes et trente-sept secondes, la pluie s'arrêtera, répondit la blonde.

Jacob écarquilla imperceptiblement les yeux, attirant le regard de la propriétaire des lieux qui lui jeta un léger regard suspicieux, avant de revenir à la blonde avec un grand sourire :

\- Vous pouvez y aller mademoiselle, bonne visite à vous deux!

Queenie la remercia chaleureusement et attrapa par automatisme la main de Jacob, le tirant sur le côté gauche pour passer par une petite porte, arrivant dans l'arrière boutique. Longeant le couloir, elle lui fit signe de ne rien dire pour l'instant et poussa la porte, sortant du bâtiment.

D'accord, là il était totalement perdu : ils se retrouvaient dans l'arrière cour, grande de quelques mètres tout au plus. L'endroit était un cul de sac donnant sur un mur où se trouvaient quelques affiches usées représentant des bonbons, certainement des nouveautés à l'époque où elles avaient été collées au mur. Il y avait une poubelle juste à droite de la porte qu'ils venaient de passer, ainsi que quelques papiers de sucettes colorés, mangées depuis bien longtemps. Le sol de cette minuscule cour était recouvert de la neige de la nuit passée, mise à part qu'elle était marquée par de nombreues traces de pas qui semblaient aller jusqu'au mur : et là, Jacob commença à comprendre. Se tournant vers Queenie, il demanda :

\- La discussion que vous avez eue, c'est une sorte de code pour vérifier que tu es bien une sorcière, n'est-ce pas?

La jeune femme eut l'air ravie qu'il le devine sans qu'elle n'aie à lui expliquer : souriant de toutes ses dents, qui soit dit en passant étaient tout à fait blanches et alignées, elle repondit :

\- C'est exactement cela!

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et ajouta :

\- Je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit va te soupçonner d'être un non-maj, personne n'aurait le culot d'en faire venir un ici.

\- Sauf toi, répondit le boulanger avec un petit sourire, plus qu'amusé.

Un rire cristallin échappa à la blonde qui acquiesça joyeusement, s'avançant jusqu'au mur, sortant la baguette magique qu'elle avait glissée dans la poche intérieure du manteau couleur rose saumon en feutre qu'elle portait. Sous le regard attentif du brun, elle tapota sur quelques bonbons des affiches usées par le temps et le mur commença immédiatement à trembler, sous le regard plus qu'effaré du non-maj. Les briques semblèrent s'effriter, tombant sur le sol en un paquet de neige dont la couleur tirait sur le brun, et les affiches usées s'écartèrent, leur laissant le passage libre pour continuer dans la rue qui se trouvait derrière. Il s'agissait d'une simple allée couverte de neige et de traces de pas, coincée entre deux murs de briques assez hauts et tournant à l'angle de gauche un peu plus loin. Une fois Queenie passée de l'autre côté, le brun lui emboîta le pas et entendit les briques se reformer derrière eux, jetant tout de même un regard pour le vérifier. Abasourdi, il suivit la jeune femme qui avait de nouveau glissé une main dans la sienne et avançèrent sur le chemin jusqu'à tourner au coin : et il fut obligé de se figer face à la merveille qu'il avait sous les yeux.

A une dizaine de mètres de là, derrière d'imposantes grilles qui étaient ouvertes, laissant le passage aux visiteurs, se trouvait la Confiserie magique. Le batiment était gigantesque, faisant au moins vingt mètres de haut, si bien que Jacob se demanda un instant comment il avait pu ne pas la voir jusqu'à présent : sûrement encore un tour de passe-passe magique quelconque. L'endroit semblait s'étaler sur plusieurs étages, ainsi qu'en sous-sol, il était prêt à le parier. La facade était colorée de manière totalement aléatoire, donnant un air d'arc-en-ciel jaillit de nulle part dans l'environnement brun et gris de la ville de New York. De larges cheminées dressées vers le ciel laissaient échapper des volutes de fumée d'une étrange couleur rose ou bleue, et l'endroit, qui aurait dû être impreigné de l'odeur de la neige fraîchement tombée le matin même, sentait le caramel fondu.

Le brun avait la bouche grande ouverte de stupéfaction, sous le regard ravi de Queenie - elle avait décidémment bien fait de prendre le risque de le mener jusqu'ici. Devant le grand portail de fer forgé, il remarqua également deux autres chemins, partant de gauche et de droite, si bien qu'il devait y avoir au moins une autre entrée, puisque celle de gauche ne semblait être prise que par les quelques employés présents parmi les gens qui se dirigeaient vers la confiserie, sûrement le moyen de se rendre à leur poste de bon matin.

L'instant de stupéfaction passée, la blonde se tourna vers son ami et le tira par le bras avec un sourire, en direction de l'entrée.

\- Surtout, tu ne dis rien et tu me laisses faire! s'exclama-t-elle d'un air confiant.

Un peu hébété, le brun acquiesça et se laissa entrainer dans le sillage de la jeune femme, tassant un peu plus la neige sous leurs pas. Ils montèrent tous les deux les larges marches de l'entrée, suivant les pas d'autres visiteurs, se mêlant à la petite foule quise pressait aux portes de si bon matin, et passèrent les portes principales. Queenie les entraîna jusqu'à un gichet et paya l'entrée pour eux deux, puis passèrent par la porte réservée aux visites, sans que personne ne se doute qu'un non-maj venait d'entrer ici.

Présentement, ce dernier ne pensait plus du tout au fait qu'ils pourraient avoir des problèmes si on découvrait son identité, puisqu'il avait la confiserie sous les yeux, émerveillé.

L'endroit ressemblait au pied d'un arc-en-ciel, tant les couleurs étaient nombreuses et vives, attirant le regard de tous les côtés à la fois. Des pancartes sous forme de flèches étaient visibles un peu partout, donnant tout un tas de directions différentes pour les pièces d'à côté. Néanmoins pour l'instant, Jacob se concentrait davantage sur la gigantesque salle dans laquelle ils venaient d'arriver, tout comme le reste des visiteurs. Il y avait des employés un peu partout qui taillaient des arbres de couleur argentée et aux feuilles bleues qui ressemblaient étrangement à de la pâte à chewing-gum ou qui s'occupaient de tondre une pelouse de couleur rouge, portant des chaussures spéciales pour ne pas salir les bruns d'herbe, que Jacob soupçonnait fortement être commestibles. Tout l'endroit était un gigantesque jardin de sucre, traversé d'une rivière d'un lait parfaitement blanc et appétissant. Des arbres en forme de boule étaient garnis de fleurs rondes ressemblant fortement à des choux à la crème, non loin d'une petite fontaine de caramel. Jacob en avait perdu la parole devant une telle merveille, sous le regard surexcité de Queenie.

\- Alors? demanda-t-elle.

\- C'est magnifique, lâcha-t-il du bout des lèvres, émerveillé.

Lui adressant un large sourire, elle lui fit signe de la suivre. Quelques pancartes à l'entrée spécifiaient qu'ils n'avaient en aucun cas le droit de toucher la nourriture en production dans les salles, sauf si l'inverse était précisé, ou de s'éloigner du chemin de briques argentées qui serpentait dans le jardin et guidait également aux autres pièces et à un large escalier dans le fond, sûrement pour se rendre à l'étage supérieur.

\- Tu vas voir, toutes les pièces sont incroyables! fit la jeune femme avec un sourire. Il y a le Jardin évidemment, mais tout un tas d'autres endroits incroyables! Mon préféré est la Plage aux Dragées, même si la Mare aux Chocogrenouilles et la Banquise aux Exquis Mots valent le détour.

Jacob n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle lui parlait exactement, mais les noms lui donnaient tout à fait envie de voir ces lieux.

\- Montre-moi, demanda-t-il d'un air presque impatient, les yeux brillants.

La jeune femme acquiesça, riant face à son empressement et le tira par la main, prenant le temps d'observer le Jardin tout en se dirigeant vers la prochaine pièce. Passant par une sorte de long tunnel assez haut de plafond, ils arrivèrent main dans la main dans une toute nouvelle salle aux allures de forêt amazonienne. L'endroit était un peu étouffant, et les efflures de chocolat entêtantes, comme une forte chaleur. L'endroit était rempli d'arbres en tout genre un peu en contrebas, qui devaient sûrement eux aussi être comestibles.

La jeune femme l'entraina en bas, lui monta la mare de lait chaud remplie de grenouilles en chocolat qui faisaient des sauts périlleux et des acrobaties pour amuser leurs visiteurs. Elle lui montra toutes les autres pièces, sans oublier celles à l'étage. La Banquise aux Exquis Mots avait particulièrement plu au boulanger : l'endroit était froid et d'un blanc pur et immaculé. Le givre semblait s'être installé sur l'herbe aux reflets bleutés ainsi que le chemin argenté devenu glissant et qui se perdait dans la neige ressemblant grandement à de la glace à la vanille ou noix de coco. Les stalagtites pendaient des arbres bleus ciel, ayant vaguement la forme de sorbets, et Jacob remarqua avec stupéfaction en tendant l'oreille que ces même sorbets semblaient parler, murmurer de jolis mots peu employés, lui faisant enfin comprendre le sens du nom de cette pièce.

\- Ce sont des sorbets Exquis-Mots, lui expliqua Queenie avec un sourire, détachant l'un d'entre eux, un petit de couleur rose clair aux reflets bleus, tandis que personne ne regardait. Lorsqu'on en mange, notre niveau de language devient soutenu pendant environ une heure.

Elle croqua un morceau du sorbet, grimaçant à la sensation de froid sur ses dents et continua :

\- Cela est merveilleux, n'est-il pas? J'usse espéré que vous puissiez goûter telle merveille et nous pourrions nous en esclaffer de concert.

Jacob retint un rire face au language devenu totalement loufoque de son amie, récupérant le petit sorbet à moitié mangé.

\- Je croyais qu'on ne devait rien toucher ici? demanda-t-il.

\- Les petites gens n'en tiendront pas compte outre mesure tant que nous n'ouvrirons pas la bouche dans l'heure qui suit, très cher, répondit la blonde en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Jacob ne put retenir un sourire amusé et croqua le reste du sorbet, surpris par le froid de ce dernier mais le goût léger de fraise et de menthe qui envahit sa bouche.

\- C'est tout à fait succulent, mais nous voici à présent dans l'incapacité d'émettre la moindre parole durant l'heure prochaine, ce qui est fort fâcheux.

Queenie éclata d'un rire presque cristallin en l'entendant parler, posant une main devant sa bouche pour tenter de garder contenance et ne pas faire trop de bruit ni attirer l'attention sur eux. Jacob la couva d'un regard doux, attendri. Finalement, ils décidèrent de continuer leur visite dans la confiserie.

xoxoxoxo

Ils avaient visité bon nombre de salles, dont une où les cerises flottaient dans l'air sans raison apparente. D'après Jacob, l'une d'elles aurait particulièrement plu à Newt, puisqu'il s'agissait d'une volière rempli d'oiseaux gris, blanc et jaune qu'on appelait des Sucriers, dont les plumes étaient évidemment sucrées. Queenie lui avait affirmé que beaucoup d'élèves à Ilvermorny adorait les utiliser, grignotant le sucre de la plume tandis qu'ils travaillaient. Ces dernières étaient ramassées lorsqu'elles tombaient des oiseaux par l'usure car trop lourdes en sucre, et non pas arrachées de l'animal comme il l'avait pensé de prime abord.

A présent, les effets des sorbets s'étaient dissipés et Queenie avait décidé de l'emmener dans la dernière salle qu'ils n'avaient pas encore vue.

Après un petit quart d'heure le temps de retraverser quelques endroits, ils arrivèrent finalement au lieu recherché : il s'agissait d'une gigantesque plage de galets mutlicolores. Enfin, ce que Jacob avait tout d'abord pris pour de petits galets étaient en fait des dragées. A l'entrée de la salle, un sort avait été jeté par deux employés sur leurs chaussures pour les stériliser et qu'ils puissent marcher sans crainte sur les dragées, qui étonnament ne s'écrasaient pas sous leur poids. Queenie s'était accrochée à son bras, avant quelques difficultés à avancer avec ses talons aiguilles, mais il était loin de se plaindre d'une telle situation. Tenant fermement la jeune femme contre lui, il demanda :

\- Que font ces dragées ici?

\- A la base, ce ne sont que des cristaux de sucre, expliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Mais la mer les enrobe de différents parfums lors des marées.

Jacob regarda autour de lui : la plage de dragées multicolores, ainsi que l'océan qui s'étendait étrangement jusqu'à l'horizon alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans une usine : sûrement une sorte de magie comme celle qu'il avait déjà vue dans la valise de Newt. L'eau était de couleur irisée, reflétant du vert, rose, bleu pâle qui ramenait des dragées sur le rivage au gré des vagues.

\- Merci beaucoup de m'avoir montré cet endroit, c'est magnifique, fit-il finalement, levant le regard jusqu'à la blonde.

Cette dernière lui adressa un large sourire de ses lèvres roses, replaçant négligeamment l'une de ses larges boucles derrière une oreille.

\- J'adorais venir ici avec ma soeur lorsque nous étions plus jeunes, avoua-t-elle avec un sourire doux tandis qu'ils continuaient leur route sur la plage multicolore. Nos parents devaient sans cesse nous surveiller et nous empêcher de manger tout ce que nous avions sous les yeux.

Jacob eut un sourire en imaginant parfaitement les deux petites courir partout et tenter d'attraper les feuilles de chewing-gum bleues du Jardin ou arracher dans l'herbe rouge pour la glisser dans leur bouche.

Ils continuaient d'avancer tout les deux lorsqu'un appel derrière eux les fit se retourner :

\- Excusez-moi, mademoiselle!

Il s'agissait de deux agents de sécurité qu'ils avaient croisé régulièrement durant leur visite et qui semblaient juste surveiller que tout se passait bien dans la confiserie. Il s'agissait de sorciers qui portaient une étrange tenue de travail, sûrement pour ne pas salir les lieux s'ils devaient courir après quelqu'un et présentement, ils avançaient vers eux d'un air déterminé, baguette magique à la main.

\- Oups, quelqu'un a dû me voir manger ce sorbet, finalement, fit remarquer la blonde avec un petit sourire, pas plus gênée outre mesure.

\- C'est si grave que cela? releva Jacob, inquiet.

\- Oh, absolument pas, dans le meilleur des cas, ils se contenteront de me le facturer.

\- Et le pire des cas...? demanda le moldu d'une petite voix.

\- Eh bien, ils découvriront que vous êtes un non-maj et là, on aura de très gros problèmes, supposa-t-elle en haussant élégamment les épaules, comme si elle n'était pas si inquiète que cela.

\- Quoi?! chuchota furieusement le boulanger, lui jetant un regard inquiet. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour filer?

\- J'attendais que tu le proposes, fit la blonde avc un large sourire.

N'attendant pas plus longtemps, le brun la tira avec lui, courant dans les dragées. Queenie avait énormément de mal à avancer et le ralentissait avec ses talons, mais heureusement ils n'étaient pas loin de l'un des couloirs pour retourner au jardin et s'engouffrèrent dans ce dernier, suivant le chemin de briques argentées au pas de course.

\- Pourquoi vous ne nous téléportez pas dehors comme vous faites, vous les sorciers? demanda-t-il durant leur course, essoufflé.

Queenie ne répondit pas sur le moment, retraversant le jardin au pas de course en sa compagnie, ainsi que la salle principale et les guichets, débouchant sur le ciel d'un blanc cotonneux et aveuglant de l'extérieur : entre temps, la neige s'était mise à retomber.

Jacob ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il venait de se produire lorsqu'il sentit une secousse lui retourner l'estomac et qu'il se retrouvait la seconde suivante dans une petite ruelle déserte en compagnie de Queenie. Cette dernière était essoufflée, les mains sur ses genoux, juste sous sa jupe tout aussi blanche que la neige qui tapissait le sol où ils se trouvaient.

\- Par téléporter, vous parlez de transplaner, je suppose, fit-elle entre deux inspirations plutôt bruyantes.

Elle se redressa et épousseta la neige tombée sur ses épaules, replaçant une mèche derrière son oreille et lui expliqua :

\- Des contresorts empêchent de transplaner à l'intérieur de la confiserie, il fallait absolument sortir au moins à pied.

Jacob acquiesça tant bien que mal pour montrer qu'il comprenait, puis fit remarquer :

\- C'est étonnant qu'ils n'aient pas réussi à nous rattraper et d'ailleurs, pourquoi n'ont-ils pas utilisé la magie pour le faire?

\- Tu sais, ils n'ont sûrement pas l'habitude de voir quelqu'un s'enfuir en courant d'ici, généralement si les gens ont mangé quelque chose, ils payent et fin de l'histoire, expliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Rangeant sa baguette magique dans sa poche après avoir fait un geste pour les débarasser de la neige qui leur tombait dessus à gros flocons, elle termina :

\- Et je ne crois pas que la magie soit autorisée là-bas, ils pourraient faire de gros dégâts sur tout ce qui est comestible.

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant en silence sans trop savoir quoi dire puis finalement Queenie se mit à rire, vite suivie de Jacob. Ce dernier était aux anges après ce qu'il avait pu voir grâce à la jeune femme, émerveillé même. Tout ces délires sucrés et magiques étaient un véritable rêve pour un boulanger comme lui, et il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'une femme aussi belle et adorable qu'elle décidé de lui montrer de telles merveilles alors qu'il n'avait pas la moindre once de magie en lui. Finalement il finit par l'tatraper d'un geste, la faisant tournoyer sous les flocons, riant toujours.

La jeune femme termina dans ses bras, lui adressant un sourire plus timide qu'il n'aurait cru, et il pensa ô combien il avait envie de l'embrasser en cet instant.

\- Je vous rappelle que je peux entendre ce que vous pensez, lui fit-elle alors remarquer avec un sourire mutin, lui adressant un clin d'oeil.

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de voir cela comme un invitation et se redressa légèrement à cause des hauts talons de la jeune femme, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il sentit la blonde sourire contre ces dernières tandis qu'elle posait ses mains sur ses épaules, comme si elle était soudainement déséquilibrée ou trop loin du sol, sur le point de tomber, et Jacob posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour lui donner une impression de stabilité, souriant à son tour. Les lèvres de Queenie avait un petit goût de fraise menthe du sorbet qu'ils avaient pourtant partagé plus d'une heure plus tôt, mais également un goût de citron extrêmement sucré qui l'envahit aussitôt.

Se détachant de la jeune femme, il recula un peu et demanda, hésitant, un petit sourire timide aux lèvres :

\- Est-ce que c'est..?

La blonde lui adressa un magnifique sourire et glissa une main dans la poche gauche de son manteau de feutre rose saumon, et la retira pour l'ouvrir entre deux, dévoilant une poignée de dragées colorées. Elle lui fit un sourire malicieux et il ne put s'empêcher de rire en la voyant si fière d'elle avec les quelques bonbons qu'elle avait chapardé à l'intérieur, et qu'il ne l'avait d'ailleurs absolument pas vu faire sur la plage.

\- Tu es terrible, fit-il avec un grand sourire.

Elle rit en guise de réponse, attrapant une dragée rouge et la glisser avec délicatesse entre ses lèvres pour lui faire goûter.

\- Cerise? releva-t-il, quelques secondes après avoir eut le bonbon.

La jeune femme acquiesça, lui murmurant sur un ton de confidence :

\- Ce sont mes préférés.

\- J'aime beaucoup, se contenta de répondre le brun avec un sourire complice.

Queenie lui adressa un large sourire et glissa le reste de dragées dans les poches de Jacob avec un clin d'oeil, avant de glisser sa main dans la sienne et de s'exclamer :

\- On devrait rentrer, la neige commence à tomber vraiment fort.

Jacob acquiesça en fixant le ciel d'un blanc de coton, faisant ressortir le regard clair et les boucles dorées de la jeune femme à la perfection - et il pensait au Noël qu'il allait partager avec elle, Newt et Tina et se rendit compte que depuis quelques mois, sa vie était sans doute plus belle qu'elle n'avait jamais été. Queenie entendit cette pensée aussi clairement que s'il l'avait prononcée à voix haute, et en posant le regard sur lui, elle comprit que c'était tout à fait délibéré : alors avec un nouveau sourire, elle l'embrassa de nouveau avec douceur en guise de remerciement.

* * *

Commentaire d'auteur :

Et voilà! Alors oui, cet OS était quand même deux fois plus petit que le précédent mais comme je l'ai dit, ce sera assez aléatoire de ce côté-là, et ça dépendra de tout ce qu'on doit raconter! :)

Pour les bonbons, j'en ai utilisé certains mais il ne faut pas oublier que dans l'histoire nous sommes en 1926 et n'ont donc pas été créés, comme les dragées de Bertie Crochue (ce perso n'est né qu'en 1935 dans l'univers de HP), c'est pour ça que sur la plage ce sont de simples dragées! :) Après pour les chocogrenouilles, plumes en sucre, etc...je n'ai pas trouvé de date donc je les ai tout de même utilisés, mais j'essaie de ne pas faire de coquilles de ce côté là ! ^^ D'autres comme les sorbets Exquis-Mots (j'étais tellement fière de ce jeu de mots avec "esquimau" si vous saviez! XD) viennent totalement de moi :)

J'avais d'autres trucs importants à dire mais j'ai oublié ce que c'était, donc bon...XD Le prochain OS sera sur Credence et Percival et devrait être tout aussi long que le premier, même si j'hésite encore entre plein d'AU que je voudrais faire xD (oui, ce sera le premier AU du recueil! ^^) il devrait arriver dimanche je pense :)

Je pense avoir fait le tour, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur cet OS, sur l'éventualité d'un tumblr et surtout faire des commandes, je suis là pour ça! XD (bon n'en faites pas plus d'une ou deux à la fois chacun hein, pensez que d'autres en veulent aussi! XD)

A très vite mes petits niffleurs! ;3 (bon sang c'est chou ça! XD)


	4. One-Shot 3 : Les âmes perdues

Commentaire d'auteur :

Coucou mes petits niffleurs! :D J'espère que votre week-en se passe bien et pour ceux qui ont des exams (y'a des partiels apparemment mais vu que je ne suis plus dans le système éducatif depuis l'année dernière je suis paumée! XD) bonne chance à vous :3

On se retrouve pour ce troisième OS, honnêtement je ne pensais pas réussir à le finir aujourd'hui, mais c'est tant mieux! J'ai vu le film il y a trois semaines jour pour jour (et j'y retourne mardi d'ailleurs, enfin c'est pas la question xD) et j'avais envie d'écrire sur ces deux-là depuis, et c'est enfin chose faite!

Il faut savoir que j'adore les AU, et l'un de mes préférés reste celui sur le sujet des âmes soeurs! ;3 Néanmoins je trouvais que cela serait mieux dans l'univers d'origine, disons donc que c'est un demi AU!x)

Cet OS est aussi une demande de Cyrielle13, qui ne m'avait pas donné de détails à part le couple, donc cette idée est venue toute seule :3 Pour les autres n'hésitez pas à demander aussi! :D (surtout que j'ai très envie de réécrire sur Newt et Percival x'D)

Je pense avoir fait le tour donc je vous souhaite bonne lecture! ;)

PS : Je ne prends pas en compte les évènements du film dans cet OS, il n'y a pas eu la moindre histoire concernant Grindelwald :)

* * *

 **One-shot 3 : Les âmes perdues**

Percival se demandait encore ce qu'il faisait là en ce froid après-midi de décembre, au milieu de la foule d'illuminés qui écoutait avec attention une non-maj hystérique en ayant après les sorciers. Sérieusement, son travail était de courir après de dangereux mages noirs, pas écouter une folle furieuse qui avait fondé le groupe de Salem pour s'attaquer aux sorciers! Il voyait mal ce que cette non-maj pouvait tenter contre eux. Néanmoins, c'est ce qu'on lui avait ordonné de faire, alors il restait là parmi la foule, le nez froncé et les mains au fond des poches de son manteau pour se protéger du froid mordant et de la neige tourbillonnante.

Le discours de cette femme dura un moment, mais il écouta attentivement : après tout, maintenant qu'il était là, autant faire son travail correctement. Néanmoins pas mal de gens finissaient par s'éloigner, le froid ayant raison d'eux, et la brune avait presque fini de parler. Décidant qu'il en avait assez vu pour faire un rapport, il tourna les talons tout en rentrant un peu la tête dans les épaules en espérant que sa fine écharpe puisse le réchauffer un peu, et c'est à ce moment-là que ça arriva.

Un murmure de voix porté par le vent, à peine audible mais qui le frappa tel un choc électrique, le faisant tomber à genoux. Un courant d'énergie lui parcourut le corps et compressa sa poitrine, lui coupant la respiration sous la violence du choc. Haletant, il porta une main à son coeur qui lui semblait violemment écrasé dans un étau tandis qu'il tentait d'aspirer un minimum d'air, ayant l'horrible sensation d'être en train d'étouffer. Deux personnes se penchèrent vers lui d'un air inquiet, mais il n'avait strictement pas besoin d'eux, il savait précisément ce qu'il se passait et il les poussa avec violence, tentant aussitôt de se remettre sur ses jambes, mais la douleur était encore trop présente et il ne put se mettre debout, restant sur le sol au milieu de la neige fondue, l'air impuissant.

Il chercha des yeux quelqu'un dans la foule à présent en grande partie dissipée dans les gigantesques rues de New York : il cherchait ce quelqu'un, mais rien. Commençant à paniquer, il se força tant bien que mal à se restreindre au calme : il n'était pas quelqu'un à perdre ainsi son sang-froid en temps normal! Bon, il faut dire que la situation était tout sauf habituelle et qu'il ne pensait même pas que cela lui arriverait un jour.

Ayant reprit à peu près sa respiration, Percival se redressa sur ses jambes, époussetant ses vêtements couvert de neige d'un geste mécanique, cherchant automatiquement des yeux un visage, mais rien. Finalement, en désespoir de cause il se racla la gorge et cria un « EH! » attirant l'attention des gens aux alentours qui lui jetèrent un regard perplexe alors que son coeur était de nouveau compressé mais d'une toute autre manière cette fois, comme un soulagement et il devina que peu importe qui c'était, son âme soeur s'était réveillée au son de sa voix.

Les mains tremblantes et un sourire lui mordant le visage il commença à arpenter la rue : il en était presque sûr, la personne qui lui était destinée le cherchait aussi. Néanmoins, la foule de New York était gigantesque, surtout en ce vendredi, quelques jours avant Noël où bon nombre de gens finissaient leurs achats. Il cherchait fébrilement sa moitié des yeux, tentant de ne pas céder à la panique en voyant qu'il ne trouvait personne. Il commença à chercher dans les rues adjacentes, bousculant les gens qui râlaient, certains lui rendant des coups d'épaule en guise de protestation mais il ne s'en rendait même pas compte, alors que son coeur le faisait anormalement souffrir, et il finit par comprendre, alors que son coeur semblait peser au fond de sa poitrine et que le noir de la nuit commençait à recouvrir New York d'un voile sombre, que l'autre personne n'était plus dans les parages, vu l'horrible sensation creusée dans sa cage thoracique.

Peu importe qui était son âme soeur, elle avait abandonné les recherches et cette constatation le fit s'écrouler de nouveau dans la neige, le corps tremblant de peur. Lui aurait été capable de chercher des jours entiers s'il le fallait, alors pourquoi...?

Non, il devait se calmer, peut-être que l'autre personne n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de partir. Un peu rassuré à cette pensée, il finit par se lever, ignorant le fait qu'il aurait dû rentrer au MACUSA deux heures plus tôt et commencer à écrire son rapport, et préféra rentrer directement chez lui, se trainant d'un air extrêmement las et fatigué.

Il lui fallut près d'une demie-heure pour revenir à pied jusqu'à chez lui, alors que la neige tombait de plus en plus et gênait son avancée, le glaçant de froid. Les lèvres sur le point de craqueler et le bout des doigts commençant à bleuir malgré le fait de les avoir glissées dans les poches, il parvint à ouvrir sa porte après quelques essais et se glissa à l'intérieur pour refermer tout aussi vite, poussant un soupir de soulagement d'une voix abîmée par le froid en sentant la chaleur de l'appartement l'envelopper. Sans plus attendre, il se dirigea vers le salon et s'enroula dans un plaid qui trainait sur son canapé avant d'entasser tout un tas de buches pour allumer un feu dans la cheminée, s'asseyant au bord de ce dernier une fois que les premières flammes s'élevèrent. Fixant ces dernières qui montaient vite, leur lueur rougeoyante se reflétant dans ses yeux, il murmura pour lui-même :

\- Pourquoi...?

Pourquoi avait-il fallut que cela se passe comme ça? Qu'il trouve et perde son âme soeur de cette manière sans savoir à quoi il ou elle ressemblait?

Il savait qu'il aurait dû s'estimer chanceux à vrai dire : peu de gens trouvaient leur âme soeur qui pouvait être n'importe qui dans le monde, ou qui pouvait tout simplement être trop jeune ou même pas encore née mais avec sa malchance, il était prêt à parier qu'il était tombé sur un ou une non-maj, alors que les sorciers n'étaient pas sensés les côtoyer.

Depuis qu'il était jeune, on lui avait parlé des âmes soeurs et la manière dont ces dernières se révélaient : il suffisait d'entendre la voix de l'autre, comme cela lui était arrivé avec ce murmure porté par le vent, ou plus rare parfois, que tout autre sens soit en contact. Le plus commun restait la voix ou le visuel, lorsque les deux âmes soeurs croisaient leur regard. Il y avait plus rare aussi, comme un toucher direct, inopiné ou encore l'odorat, bien que ce soit très innabituel, sans parler du sens du goût : il n'avait jamais vu une telle chose se produire, il faut dire qu'on ne mordille que rarement des inconnus dans la rue.

C'est pour ça qu'il avait ainsi crié dans la rue : s'il avait sentit son coeur être automatiquement relié à son autre moitié cela n'avait pas été le cas dans l'autre sens et il avait du faire en sorte que son âme soeur l'entende également où il n'aurait jamais eu la moindre chance de la retrouver.

En parlant de retrouver, se rappelant brusquement d'autre chose il se releva d'un bond et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, abandonnant sa couverture sur le sol et se planta devant le miroir de manière précipitée après avoir allumé la petite lampe qui se touvait sur sa droite. Fébrile, il se pencha vers le miroir et jura presque aussitôt :

\- Et merde!

Face à lui, son reflet n'avait pas changé, hormi la mèche argentée qui tranchait avec la teinte sombre du reste de ses cheveux. D'une main légèrement tremblante il attrapa cette dernière entre les doigts, l'observant avec attention. Il aurait espéré que le signe montrant qu'il avait à présent une âme soeur serait moins voyant : certains avait une petite marque sur la peau qu'ils pouvaient cacher sous leurs vêtements et d'autres comme lui avaient moins de chance, avec une mèche de cheveux qui changeait de couleur, et il avait même vu certains avoir les yeux changer radicalement de couleur. Lui qui ne voulait en aucun cas avoir d'âme soeur, car cela pouvait être utilisé contre lui dans son métier où il passait son temps à chasser des êtres mauvais, avait maintenant la preuve bien en évidence sur le crâne. Et même en se coiffant, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir la cacher, elle était large et bien visible.

Epuisé de tous ces évènements il se prit le visage entre les mains, s'accoudant au lavabo, tentant de reprendre ses esprits et décider ce qu'il allait faire à présent. Dans tous les cas, il devait retrouver cette personne, au moins pour que l'affreux poids qui pesait sur sa poitrine ne disparaisse. Et puis, peu imprte de qui il s'agissait, ce ne pouvait pas être une mauvaise chose en soi, n'est-ce pas? Ce serait forcément quelqu'un qu'il allait aimer...

Ce soir-là, Percival ne chercha même pas à manger, l'appétit coupé, et alla directement se coucher, prenant des heures avant de s'endormir dans un sommeil à peine réparateur, bien plus agité que toutes les nuits qu'il avait déjà passées.

* * *

Percival savait ce qu'allaient dire les gens au sein du MACUSA à propos de sa mèche argentée, il ruminait déjà cela alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'entrée cachée aux non-majs. On allait critiquer, rire peut-être : après tout il était taciturne, n'appréciant que peu la compagnie des autres en général, acharné par le travail...certains iraient même jusqu'à plaindre son âme soeur d'être tombé sur lui, il pouvait le parier. Néanmoins, malgré toutes ces choses négatives il n'arrêtait pas de penser au fait que d'autres seraient dévorés par la jalousie de voir qu'il avait trouvé son autre moitié sans faire le moindre effort tandis que d'autres cherchaient désespéremment.

Il n'avait jamais cherché à trouver son âme soeur, tout d'abord pour les côtés négatifs évoqués la veille, mais également parce qu'il pensait, et qu'importe si cela le faisait passer pour un romantique un peu naïf, que l'amour ne se trouvait pas et qu'il nous tombait dessus sans qu'on ait rien demandé à personne.

Il venait d'entrer, comptant bien filer le plus rapidement possible à son bureau et s'attaquer tranquillement à ce rapport concernant le groupe de Salem, mais il fut pris de court par la vitesse à laquelle les gens virent ce qu'il avait de différent ce matin là, propageant déjà des murmures autour de lui. Serrant les dents, il avança en les ignorant, passant tout de même une main dans ses cheveux par réflexe, comme s'il souhaitait protéger la petite mèche argentée du regard du reste du monde.

\- Monsieur Graves! Comment allez-vous? Nous ne vous avons pas vu revenir au bureau hier avec les autres, nous nous sommes inquiétés! s'exclama Tina, jaillissant soudainement dans son champ de vision, l'air d'être apparue de nulle part.

L'Auror baissa un peu les yeux vers elle tout en continuant sa route, devinant avec facilité qu'elle souhaitait très certainement être la première à avoir des infos concernant son âme-soeur.

\- Mademoiselle Goldstein, la salua-t-il d'un air faussement poli. Il me semble que si je décide de rester plus longtemps sur les lieux de l'enquête, je n'ai pas à en référer à l'un d'entre vous.

\- Oh, oui, évidemment! répondit-elle aussitôt, les joues rouges de s'être faite ainsi remise à sa place.

Graves jeta un regard autour d'eux, remarquant qu'on les observait de loin : les gens étaient avides de savoir, attendant que Tina n'obtienne des informations...dieu qu'il détestait ces imbéciles de sorciers tout juste bon à commérer à son sujet. Grinçant des dents, il se dirigea vers l'un des ascenseurs et de Tina qui, bien malheureusement pour lui, se trouvait au même étage. Un fois à l'intérieur et tandis qu'il montait, il tenta d'ignorer la brune qui se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, l'air de réfléchir à ses prochaines paroles, sûrement dans le but de ne pas le froisser. Avec un soupir, l'Auror se résigna et fit remarquer d'une voix claire :

\- Si vous avez quelque chose à dire mademoiselle Goldstein, ne tournez pas autour du pot pendant cent sept ans.

\- Eh bien vous voyez monsieur Graves, beaucoup de gens se posent des questions depuis qu'ils vous ont vu ce matin...fit-elle remarquer d'un air mal à l'aise, mais néanmoins curieux qui ne lui échappa pas.

\- Beaucoup de gens, hein? répéta-t-il d'un air las.

\- Ils se demandent si...eh bien, si vous avez trouvé votre âme soeur...? termina-t-elle dans un souffle, levant les yeux vers lui.

\- Je ne pense pas que connaître les détails de ma vie privée leur soit d'une utilité capitale, aussi je vous demanderai à vous et vos collègues de bien vouloir rester à votre place, répondit-il d'un air froid sans même la fixer.

\- Oui, bien sûr monsieur...répondit-elle d'une voix faible.

Honnêtement, il n'aimait pas être aussi glacial avec elle ou les autres Aurors, mais il ne voulait absolument pas parler des derniers évènements qui s'étaient révélés être une catastrophe : son âme soeur pouvait se trouver n'importe où dans New York à présent, loin de lui, et cette constatation lui faisait vraiment mal à la poitrine, d'autant plus qu'il ne savait absolument pas à quoi ressemblait cette personne.

Une fois arrivés à leur étage ils se dirigèrent chacun vers leur bureau et Percival put enfin être tranquille, n'ayant plus le poids du regard des autres sorciers pesant sur ses épaules. Presque par automatisme il attrapa la mèche et joua avec d'un air distrait, ainsi appuyé contre son bureau. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il allait s'y prendre, mais il était décidé à retrouver son âme soeur.

* * *

Deux jours étaient passés depuis que Percival avait trouvé son âme soeur, puis l'avait perdue dans la foulée et même si tout cela le préoccupait grandement, il se devait de continuer son travail comme avant et ne pas laisser ses sentiments interférer. C'est pour cette raison qu'une fois son rapport sur le groupe de Salem lut par la présidente Picquery, cette dernière avait décidé de l'envoyer se renseigner directement à la source, trouvant ce rassemblement de non-maj préoccupant. Il était accompagné de Tina ainsi qu'un jeune Auror qui se trouvait parmi eux depuis à peine un mois - ce n'était pas une mission dangereuse de prime abord mais ils n'étaient sûrs de rien, aussi la présidente avait décidé qu'il ne devrait pas y aller seul - ce qui l'avait d'ailleurs passablement irrité.

Ils n'étaient pas loin de la vieille église abritant une certaine Mary Lou Barebone, la fondatrice de cet étrange groupe qui semblait les avoir pris eux, les sorciers, en grippe. Ils marchèrent tous les trois pendant un bon quart d'heure dans la neige sale d'il y a deux jours, puisque le froid était encore trop présent pour lui permettre de fondre.

Une fois arrivé le chef des Aurors observa les lieux, qui ne payaient pas de mine de prime abord. Prenant une rapide décision, il se tourna vers les deux autres et leur demanda d'attendre ici dehors tandis qu'il allait parler avec cette fameuse Mary Lou. En voyant l'air presque horrifié des deux autres, Percival soupira lourdement et les enroba d'un sort de chaleur d'un geste de la main pour les empêcher de geler sur place lorsqu'il serait à l'intérieur. Leur soupir de soulagement lui arracha un sourire amusé : certains jours, il se demandait s'il n'était pas leur père plutôt que leur supérieur.

Une fois ceci fait, il se tourna vers la porte et toqua poliment, jetant un coup d'oeil aux deux autres Aurors qui se glissaient dans une rue adjacente, hors de vue mais prêts à intervenir au moindre problème. Graves reporta son regard devant lui lorsqu'il entendit les gonds de la vieille porte de bois usée grincer à l'ouverture, révélant une femme sur le seuil. Cette dernière était emmitouflée dans un épais manteau en feutre, la main toujours sur la poignée de la porte et le fixant de haut en bas d'un air scrutateur : dieu qu'il détestait cela.

\- Bonjour monsieur, je peux vous aider? demanda-t-elle d'un air méfiant, le défiant presque du regard.

Percival devina immédiatement qu'il n'aimait pas cette femme : et pas à cause de ses griefs contre les sorciers, non loin de là, mais bien elle en particulier. Il lui semblait qu'elle transpirait la malice et la méchanceté, sans savoir d'où provenait cet étrange impression.

\- J'espère que oui, répondit-il, triturant son écharpe du bout des doigts pour se faire passer pour quelqu'un de peu sûr de lui. Je voudrais en savoir beaucoup plus concernant ce groupe nommé Salem : ça m'intéresse mais je ne sais pas si...

\- Vous êtes au bon endroit, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir, répondit-elle d'un air soudainement bien plus aimable, s'écartant un peu de la porte et l'ouvrant en grand pour lui permettre d'entrer.

Percival se glissa à l'intérieur d'un air faussement hésitant et se tourna vers elle qui était en train de refermer la porte sur son passage.

\- Vous nous excuserez du bazard, les enfants n'ont pas encore rangé ici, fit-elle en attrapant un petit chandelier pour le poser sur la table où il venait de s'asseoir.

\- Ce n'est rien, répondit-il, observant les lieux.

L'endroit était très austère : il s'agissait d'une pièce aménagée dans une ancienne et toute petite église dont la chapelle à l'arrière devait sûrement être encore disponible. Il pouvait également entendre quelques bruits de pas au-dessus de lui, devinant ainsi qu'il y avait au moins un étage. Quelques enfants semblaient s'affairer en silence à préparer du thé tandis que Mary Lou s'asseyait en face de lui, le dévisageant à nouveau d'un air critique qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Percival hésita un instant mais décida de garder son manteau car il faisait très froid à l'intérieur, à cause de la neige tombée il y a deux jours mais également le vent glacial qui soufflait à l'extérieur, s'infiltrant entre les vieilles pierres de la bâtisse.

\- Alors, il semblerait que mon organisation vous intéresse? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un certain temps, les mains autour de la tasse de thé qu'une petite blonde aux cheveux sales venait de lui apporter pour se réchauffer.

Graves ignora la tasse qui avait été déposée devant lui et se contenta d'observer son interlocutrice, acquiesçant à sa question. Il la trouvait bien présomptueuse pour appeler son petit groupe de fous furieux une organisation, mais qu'importe, il ne comptait pas la laisser faire longtemps. A la place il lui posa des questions anodines pendant près d'un quart d'heure, faisant mine d'être véritablement intéressé à l'idée de rejoindre Salem, mais néanmoins Mary Lou continuait de le fixer d'un air étrangement méfiant : et c'est à force de la scruter du regard de son côté qu'il comprit alors qu'il s'agissait étrangement de sa mèche argentée qui semblait ainsi l'intéresser. Interloqué, se demandant ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire - il n'était tout de même pas si rare de voir une âme soeur, même parmi les non-maj ! - il plissa un peu les yeux et finit par demander, mettant fin à cette mascarade :

\- Pourquoi me fixez-vous de la sorte?

\- Pour rien, répondit-elle aussitôt, semblant sur la défensive. C'est juste rare de nos jours de voir une âme soeur.

\- Vraiment? demanda l'Auror d'un air peu convaincu. Vous ne devez jamais sortir de chez vous alors.

C'était vrai, après tout lui en croisait tous les jours dans les rues de New York, peu nombreux mais néanmoins là, avec leur mèche colorée au leur regard d'une couleur improbable, ou bien d'autres signes étranges qu'il avait pu voir durant sa vie - une fois, il s'agissait même d'une petite zone couverte d'étranges écailles bleutées.

Percival fut soudainement tiré de ses réflexions par des bruits de pas provenant d'un escalier qui se trouvait dans le coin à droite de la pièce, voyant débarquer une jeune fille qui devait avoir environ dix-huit ans, aux cheveux blonds et courts et habillée de la même manière que sa mère adoptive. Cette dernière ne le remarqua pas de prime abord, à moitié masqué par l'un des poteaux de bois de l'église, et s'exclama d'un ton accusateur :

\- Mère! Credence refuse de couper sa mèche!

Mary Lou se tourna brusquement vers la jeune fille et la fusilla d'un regard de glace, lui faisant brusquement refermer la bouche en répondant d'un ton sec :

\- Chastity!

Cette dernière avança tout de même un peu, remarquant alors la présence de Graves dans la pièce. Horriblement mal à l'aise, la blonde se dirigea vers lui en tentant d'avoir l'air adulte et lui attrapa la main pour la serrer, s'excusant mécaniquement de son attitude tout en le saluant. La maîtresse des lieux posait sur elle un regard mauvais, comme sur à peu près tous les enfants qu'elle avait apparemment "gracieusement recueillis" mai ce n'était pas ça qui intriguait le plus Percival en cet instant, loin de là : c'était l'étrange coup d'oeil qu'avait posé la jeune fille sur sa mèche argentée, discret mais insistant tout de même.

Fronçant les sourcils, il observa les deux femmes tour à tour et Mary Lou se leva alors, prenant un air décidé. Copiant son geste par automatisme, il regarda cette dernière avancer vers lui et lui serrer la main de nouveau tout en s'exclamant :

\- Je pense que vous devriez repasser plus tard pour en discuter, il me semble qu'il va recommencer à neiger et il ne faudrait pas que vous restiez coincé ici.

Elle avait l'air de vouloir le mettre dehors, ce qui l'intriguait de plus en plus, et elle semblait en prime le fixer d'un air mauvais, pire que lorsqu'elle lui avait ouvert la porte.

\- Pourquoi serait-ce si grave que je sois coincé ici? demanda-t-il d'un air soupçonneux.

\- Oh non, je dis ça pour vous! contra-t-elle en le poussant vers la porte. Il ne faudrait pas que votre âme soeur ne vous voit pas rentrer, il pourrait s'inquiéter...

Percival se figea à ces mots, se plantant au milieu de la pièce, bien décidé à ne pas quitter les lieux. La fixant d'un regard froid, il répéta alors d'une voix faible, mais terriblement dangereuse :

\- « Il? ». Comment savez vous qu'il s'agit d'un homme?

Après tout, il ne savait pas plus qu'elle s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou une femme, mais la situation devenait de plus en plus étrange pour que cela ne soit qu'une simple coïncidence. Cela eut pour effet de faire se figer à son tour Mary Lou qui jeta un regard presque craintif et supposa, d'une voix qu'elle ne semblait même pas croire elle-même :

\- Je l'ai supposé, voilà tout...

Cette fois-ci, Percival sembla définitivement perdre patience : quelque chose ne tournait par rond ici, et il était persuadé sans trop savoir pourquoi que cet endroit, cette femme avait un lien direct avec son âme soeur, son regard et celui de la jeune blonde vers sa mèche n'avaient fait que le confirmer. Oubliant les règles, celles qu'il passait son temps à faire respecter, il plongea une main dans sa poche et récupéra sa baguette magique, la dressant en direction de Mary Lou qui recula d'un pas, lui jetant un regard mi-effrayé, mi-dégoûté.

\- Je savais que vous étiez l'un de ces immondices de sorciers! Allez au diable! rugit-elle, empoignant le chandelier qui trainait à portée de sa main pour le brandir entre eux deux.

Si Percival n'avait pas été aussi furieux, il aurait probablement rit au nez de cette femme détestable qui pensait pouvoir se défendre d'un sorcier aussi puissant que lui avec un vieux chandelier usé. A la place il lui jeta un regard mauvais, ignorant les quelques enfants dans la pièce qui fuyaient à l'étage où dans les pièces d'à côté tandis qu'en haut, des pas précipités se faisaient entendre.

\- Chastity, empêche Credence de descendre ici! ordonna Mary Lou envers la jeune blonde d'un air dur.

Graves les observa toutes les deux, et encore une fois ce petit coup d'oeil de la part de la jeune femme sur sa mèche, et il comprit enfin. Bien involontairement, il sentit son coeur gonfler dans sa poitrine et il demanda :

\- Il est ici, n'est-ce pas?

Son âme soeur était là, il était prêt à parier n'importe quoi en cet instant. Le coeur battant, il fixa comme dans un brouillard flou Chastity courir vers les escaliers, sûrement pour empêcher quiconque de descendre mais c'était trop tard car quelqu'un débarqua à toute vitesse pour voir ce qui provoquait ainsi les cris enragés de sa mère adoptive, et son coeur fit une violente embardée dans sa poitrine, coupant net sa respiration sous le choc.

Etonnament, la première pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit fut « Merci mon dieu, c'est un adulte! » et cela libéra son coeur d'un poids supplémentaire. Il se fichait bien de tomber sur un non-maj à vrai dire, tant qu'il n'avait pas la malchance d'être tombé sur un enfant : or, ce jeune homme là devait avoir un peu plus de dix huit ans tout au plus. Certes, Graves devait avoir le double de son âge, mais la situation était déjà bien mieux abordable.

Percival avait dû mal à respirer, presque haletant face à la révélation qui venait de lui arriver en pleine figure tandis qu'il observait le garçon, qui devait bien être aussi grand que lui, aux cheveux aussi sombres que les siens bien que la coupe ne gâche un peu la finesse et la beauté naturelle de ses traits - et leurs regards s'accrochèrent enfin.

Aussitôt, la sensation de son coeur s'envolant hors de sa poitrine l'étouffa et il manqua à nouveau de perdre son souffle, totalement déstabilisé. Ce n'était pas comme lorsque leurs âmes avaient été reliées deux jours plus tôt dans la rue, processus qui s'était avéré au final terriblement douloureux : cette fois-ci, cette douleur était presque légère, salvatrice même, tentant de se reprendre alors qu'il tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Le jeune à quelques mètres de là ne semblait pas dans un meilleur état, vu ses épaules tremblant sous le choc et son regard écarquillé. Leurs deux regards sombres ne semblaient vouloir se détacher l'un de l'autre, comme reliés de manière invisible, et Percival pouvait sentir, légèrement apeuré de cet afflux soudain d'émotions, la manière dont tout son corps semblait le pousser vers le brun, en quête de sa présence, sa chaleur. A l'intérieur de lui, son coeur était terriblement malmené, écrasé dans un étau mais en même temps incroyablement léger. Il sentait sans comprendre quelque chose au fond de sa poitrine qui semblait gronder et racler les parois de sa cage thoracique avec vigueur, comme un animal cherchant à s'échapper d'une cage pour se jeter sur Mary Lou qui avait voulut lui cacher le garçon. Tremblant aussi, il ouvrit la bouche avec difficulté, et le nom s'envola d'entre ses lèvres :

\- Tu es Credence?

Percival observa avec fascination le frisson que sa voix provoqua sur son âme soeur - plus jeune, avant qu'elle ne décède, sa mère lui avait longuement parlé de tout ça, et des sentiments que pouvait provoquer sa moitié sur soi-même, mais il était loin de penser que c'était aussi fort, que rien qu'avec sa voix il pouvait ainsi lui faire perdre son sang-froid.

\- Oui...répondit finalement le jeune homme, la voix à moitié coincée dans la gorge.

Nouvelle surprise pour Percival qui sentit un frisson le parcourir de part en part lorsque la voix du plus jeune tomba dans ses oreilles, réchauffant tout son corps par la même occasion. Bon sang, comment avait-il put vivre sans cela pendant tant d'années au juste? Les sentiments le submergeaient tellement qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait être emporté, dévasté par l'affection sans bornes qui semblait vouloir s'échapper de son coeur.

Graves amorça finalement un pas en direction de Credence - il aimait ce prénom - mais n'eut pas le temps de faire grand-chose d'autre car au même instant, Mary Lou profita de leur attention totalement détournée par leurs sentiments pour le frapper à l'arrière du crâne avec son chandelier et il s'écroula lourdement sur le sol à cause du choc, plongeant immédiatement dans l'inconscience, voilant la scène de noir.

* * *

La première chose que remarqua Percival en se réveillant, c'est qu'il avait affreusement mal à l'arrière de la tête. Les voix autour de lui résonnaient sous son crâne, le faisant grimacer davantage encore, tout cela ne faisant qu'augmenter la douleur déjà bien présente. Clignant des yeux pour chasser les lumières inexistantes qui semblaient l'aveugler, il tenta de se concentrer tant bien que mal sur son environnement et reconnut Tina, ainsi penchée sur lui, les sourcils froncés et l'air très inquiète.

\- Monsieur Graves? Est-ce que ça va?

Il la fixa un instant sans mot dire, tentant de se remémorer ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver et pourquoi il se trouvait affalé sur le sol d'une pièce à l'allure miteuse en compagnie de Tina et du nouvel Auror, lorsque tout lui revint brutalement en mémoire. Se redressant d'un bond, la brune dut le retenir tant bien que mal en le voyant vaciller à cause de la douleur.

\- Doucement! s'exclama-t-elle. Vous avez reçu un violent coup sur la tête.

Percival se contenta de cracher un juron envers Mary Lou, outré qu'il ait pu ainsi se faire avoir par une minable non-maj hystérique.

\- Lorsque nous avons vu cette femme partir en courant de l'église en trainant ce garçon et que nous ne vous avons pas vu sortir nous avons commencé à nous inquiéter...avoua-t-elle.

\- Attendez, quoi?! releva-t-il, paniqué.

Prenant une grande inspiration pour se calmer, il s'appuya à la table où il était encore assis quelque minutes plus tôt, se frottant les yeux.

\- Elle est partie avec le petit? demanda-t-il, tentant d'oublier les trémolos dans sa voix. Et aucun de vous deux n'a eut l'idée de la suivre?

Il venait de cracher ces derniers mots d'un air mauvais, les fixant du regard, puis soupira face à leur air penaud qui signifiait bien que non.

\- Le petit...? releva finalement l'Auror, un jeune blond d'environ vingt-cinq ans d'un air terriblement intrigué.

Graves ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui jeter un regard torve, puis tourna la tête vers Tina qui l'observa avec attention. Elle semblait inquiète de son état, il faut dire qu'il ne devait pas avoir l'air au mieux de sa forme en cet instant, avec toutes les émotions qui l'avaient secoué de parts en parts en si peu de temps.

\- Où sont les autres enfants? demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Ils se sont tous enfuis par la porte de derrière lorsqu'il nous ont vu arriver, expliqua la jeune femme.

Graves soupira à ces mots, se demandant de quelle manière il allait bien pouvoir retrouver Credence, tout en tentant d'oublier le mauvais pressentiment qui lui écrasait la poitrine.

\- On devrait retourner au bureau, fit finalement la brune, quittant les lieux, suivie du nouveau et de Percival qui semblait, à leur sens, totalement ailleurs.

* * *

Encore un rapport à écrire avec les évènements survenus ce matin même : Percival trouvait ça absolument éreintant et totalement inutile, lui pourtant si à cheval sur les procédures en temps normal. Mais en cet instant, il avait bien autre chose en tête : Credence occupait tout son esprit, et il était terrifié à l'idée que Mary Lou puisse lui faire le moindre mal. En vérité, une fois qu'il eut réussit à rassurer Tina et le nouveau qu'il allait bien et pouvait rester seul, il s'était assis à son bureau pour écrire ce foutu rapport mais rien ne venait et il ne faisait que jouer avec son stylo d'un air distrait. Il n'arrivait pas à s'ôter le regard si sombre, vide de son âme soeur qui avait semblé s'illuminer en le voyant, comme s'il était un phare en pleine tempête pour un marin ou une bouée de sauvetage pour un naufragé dans ce monde si dur et froid.

Un soupir de dépit lui échappa et il reposa le stylo brutalement sur la surface en bois, prenant son visage entre ses mains, ne pouvant contenir les tremblements qui se glissèrent sur sa peau. Tous ces sentiments étaient beaucoup trop à encaisser et il ne savait plus où donner de la tête : il avait dû mal à faire le tri entre sa haine pour Mary Lou qui venait d'il ne savait où, peut-être de Credence lui-même s'ils étaient liés à ce point, la peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à ce dernier, et l'amour inconditionnel que son coeur semblait lui porter après l'avoir eu sous les yeux quelques minutes à peine. Lui n'avait pas voulu de tout ça à la base, il souhaitait juste continuer sa routine au MACUSA, faire son job, la seule chose à laquelle il avait toujours excellé. Mais à présent, il se retrouvait avec une âme soeur, et qui avait accessoirement la moitié de son âge et en danger à l'heure actuelle. Parce que Percival ne se leurrait pas, cette femme était tout à fait capable de lui faire du mal.

Bien malheureusement pour lui elle lui donna raison près d'une demie-heure plus tard : alors qu'il s'était finalement assoupit sur son bureau, vidé de ses émotions, une violente douleur au creux des mains le fit se redresser brusquement, lâchant un cri de douleur par la même occasion. Totalement paniqué, il leva ces dernières, n'ayant pas le temps de récupérer sa baguette magique et prêt à utiliser sa magie sans elle : mais il n'y avait personne dans son bureau. Sans comprendre, il fronça les sourcils mais du retenir un nouveau cri lorsque la même douleur le frappa, plus forte cette fois, le faisant se plier en deux, les mains brûlantes. Totalement perdu et haletant, il fixa ces dernières sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, puisque ses mains semblaient tout à fait normales. Sans un mot il attendit près d'une minute, avant que cette fois, la douleur ne le frappe sans prévenir dans le dos, le faisant étouffer un gémissement de douleur en se mordant la langue, sentant le goût du sang envahir sa bouche. Glissant de sa chaise de bureau il termina sa course lourdement sur le sol, sentant la douleur dans son dos reprendre à plusieurs reprises et il encaissa, pensant tout d'abord qu'on lui avait jeté un violent sort, avant que quelque chose, d'encore plus affreux si cela eut été possible, ne lui traverse l'esprit.

Cette douleur n'était pas la sienne, puisqu'il n'avait aucune marque notable et pas de sang mis à part sa propre morsure à la langue. C'était celle de Credence qu'il ressentait, il pouvait le jurer à présent, et cette constatation sembla lui écraser le coeur dans un étau de glace, sentant les larmes lui venir aux yeux.

Percival n'était pas ce genre de personne qui pleure de douleur, de tristesse ou quoi que ce soit d'autre : mais là, c'était tout simplement trop. Son âme soeur, le petit brun au regard vide était en train de subir quelque chose d'horrible, se répercutant dans chacun de ses os telle une vibration, et il ne pouvait rien faire _du tout_. Alors il attendit que cela cesse, mais les coups étaient toujours là, ils continuaient de pleuvoir comme de funestes gouttes, et il dû attendre un bon quart d'heure avant que la douleur ne cesse, le laissant exsangue sur le sol, l'esprit plus tout à fait clair. La seule chose qui lui parvenait à l'esprit, c'est que si lui avait été terriblement affecté par ces coups, qu'en était-il de Credence qui devait être lacéré de parts en parts, et était si chétif comparé à lui...?

Comme dans un rêve et sans trop savoir ce qu'il faisait il quita son bureau, s'appuyant sur les murs et ouvrit celui de Tina sans même frapper, s'écroulant sur le sol une fois la porte refermée : actuellement, il voyait en elle la seule personne capable de l'aider dans sa détresse.

\- Tina...appela-t-il d'une voix enrouée à force d'avoir crié en se mordant le poing pour étouffer les sons.

La jeune femme, qui jusque là se trouvait sur son bureau à rédiger quelque chose et l'avait regarder entrer en se demandant si quelque chose clochait se leva d'un bond et se rua jusqu'à lui.

\- Monsieur Graves?! Que se passe-t-il? On vous a fait quelque chose?!

La brune semblait paniquée, agitant les mains autour de son supérieur sans savoir quoi faire, l'air perdue.

\- Elle va le tuer...elle va le tuer...fit-il d'une voix tremblante en s'accrochant désespéremment à son chemisier, les yeux écarquillés par la peur et l'inquiétude.

Tina n'avait jamais vu son supérieur dans un tel état de peur et de détresse, jamais il n'aurait osé se montrer ainsi à qui que ce soit, et elle comprit que c'était forcément à propos de quelque chose de terriblement important.

\- Calmez-vous monsieur, respirez, tout va bien...expliquez-moi calmement, je vais vous aider, fit elle en posant une main qu'elle voulait réconfortante dans son dos.

\- Credence...cette folle l'a frappé à répétition, je ne pouvais rien faire...Je pouvais juste sentir, je...

Graves se tut, incapable de prononcer davantage de mots, l'air d'être à court de ces derniers, sans trop savoir où il en était. Tina ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre, éclaircissant toute la situation.

\- Credence, c'était ce garçon que cette femme a emmené de force ce matin, n'est-ce pas?

Elle n'attendit même pas que son supérieur ne réponde à la question, sachant déjà qu'elle avait raison et n'aurait droit qu'à un hochement affirmatif de la tête, et préféra enchaîner d'un ton néanmoins plus doux :

\- C'est lui votre âme soeur, n'est-ce pas?

Semblant presque ému à ces mots, l'Auror se contenta de faire oui de la tête, l'air draîné de toute énergie. Cette fois-ci la jeune femme l'aida à se lever puis le posa sur la chaise face à son bureau, posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule tandis qu'elle disait avec fermeté :

\- On ne peut pas laisser cette situation s'éterniser. Dès que vous serez remis de vos émotions, nous irons directement voir la présidente Picquery et lui demander de nous aider à récupérer ce jeune homme.

Aussitôt, le brun attrapa son bras qu'il serra avec force, la faisant grimacer tandis qu'il répondait, l'air enfiévré :

\- C'est hors de question! C'est un non-maj, et peu importe qu'il soit ou non ma moitié, vous savez très bien ce que dira la présidente! Elle me forcera à l'ignorer où ils finiront par l'oublietter ou le tuer! Je refuse qu'ils apprennent son existence!

Il relâcha un peu sa poigne et termina d'une voix faible :

\- Ne leur parlez pas de Credence mademoiselle Goldstein, je vous en prie...

Tina lui jeta un regard un peu ennuyé, sachant très bien qu'à mentir là-dessus, elle pouvait perdre son emploi d'Auror. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait pas laisser son supérieur ainsi, d'autant plus que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait une telle situation. Sa soeur Queenie vivait dans la même peur, amoureuse comme elle était d'un non-maj du nom de Jacob et qui s'était révélé être son âme soeur alors qu'elle se contentait d'aller acheter du pain un dimanche matin à cette nouvelle boulangerie dont elle avait tant entendu parler. La brune voyait comme cette loi qui séparait sorciers et non-majs pouvait faire d'horribles dégâts et briser les coeurs de certains, et Percival était, tout comme sa soeur, une énième victime de ce texte proclamé des centaines d'années auparavant et qui n'avait jamais été remis au goût du jour.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas nous allons nous en occuper sans que personne ne soit au courant, fit-elle d'un air réconfortant, posant ses deux mains sur ses épaules.

\- Vous êtes sûre de vous...? Je ne veux pas vous impliquer...fit Graves en faisant une grimace inquiète.

La brune ne put s'empêcher de rire à ces mots et répliqua :

\- Vous m'avez déjà impliquée en vous effondrant dans mon bureau!

Elle reprit un air plus sérieux et termina :

\- Nous retrouverons Credence dès demain, mais pour l'instant il vaut mieux que vous vous fassiez porter malade et rentrer chez vous pour vous reposer.

\- Je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps, imaginez ce qu'elle pourrait lui faire! s'exclama-t-il brusquement.

\- Je sais, mais nous ne savons absolument pas où elle se trouve, vous devez accepter ça. J'ai quelques contacts dans d'autres départements du MACUSA, je pense connaître quelqu'un qui me doit un service et la localisera pour nous, mais je dois m'occuper de cela cet après-midi si nous voulons la trouver demain. Le mieux c'est donc que vous rentriez pour dormir un peu, expliqua-t-elle, reprenant à peine son souffle.

\- Je n'arriverait jamais à me reposer avec ce qu'il se passe...murmura-t-il.

\- Vous devez essayer, vous devez être en forme pour le sauver demain.

L'aidant à se lever, elle le poussa en direction de la sortie, terminant :

\- Je vais m'occuper d'aller annoncer que vous êtes malade et rentrez chez vous, dépêchez-vous de filer.

* * *

Percival avait vu toute la nuit défiler sans réussir à dormir, se retournant sans cesse dans son lit avec appréhension, priant pour qu'il n'arrive rien de plus à Credence tant qu'ils seraient ainsi séparés, mais dieu merci aucune douleur ne vint le reprendre. Néanmoins, les dernières étaient toujours présentes, pesant sur ses muscles, le courbaturant un peu partout. Il s'était finalement à moitié assoupi lorsque l'on frappa à la porte de chez lui tôt le matin, le faisant se redresser d'un bond, surpris. Avisant l'heure, il poussa un juron en voyant qu'il devrait déjà être en train de se préparer pour se rendre au MACUSA et voir ce que Tina avait décidé et quitta son lit, enfilant tout de même un haut et un pantalon pour se rendre à sa porte, ayant la surprise d'y trouver la brune.

\- Tina? fit-il, les sourcils haussés, l'air surpris.

\- Bonjour monsieur Graves, fit-elle avec un sourire qu'elle voulait rassurant.

Voyant qu'il na fixait d'un air un peu perdu elle finit par gentiment l'écarter du passage pour se faufiler chez lui, n'osant cependant pas aller plus loin que le vestibule. Ignorant la tenue un peu débraillée de son supérieur - elle ne pouvait lui en tenir rigueur avec tout ce qui lui arrivait depusi trois jours - elle le fixa du regard et avoua :

\- Je sais où est Credence ainsi que sa mère.

Percival se redressa brusquement, se retenant tout de même de tiquer en voyant qu'on pouvait oser considérer cette tortionnaire de Mary Lou comme la mère de sa moitié.

\- Très bien, on y va! s'exclama-t-il finalement avant de se diriger vers sa porte.

Tina le stoppa d'un geste, posant une main sur son épaule tout en s'exclamant :

\- Oh, où comptez-vous aller dans cette tenue? Je vous rappelle qu'il doit faire moins dix dehors!

Cela fit hésiter l'Auror, qui finalement retourna dans sa chambre, laissant la jeune femme l'attendre sur le palier. Il al rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, parfaitement habillé et coiffé, sa mèche argentée parfaitement visible parmi tous ses cheveux noirs : il semblait à Tina qu'il acceptait bien plus cette situation que deux jours plus tôt, c'était une bonne chose. Finalement ils quittèrent les lieux, se rendant dans les rues de New York. Il avait recommencé à neiger durant la nuit et c'était toujours le cas ce matin-là où de ptits flocons tombaient du ciel sans un bruit, rendant les rues étrangement plus silencieuses.

\- Si vous êtes ici avec moi et non pas au MACUSA, que leur avez-vous dit? demanda soudain Percival, secouant un peu la tête pour se débarasser des flocons qui le recouvraient.

\- Que j'avais attrapé froid tout comme vous la veille, fit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Un instant de silence s'installa entre eux deux, bien vite brisé lorsque le brun posa enfin la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

\- Comment avez-vous retrouvé sa trace?

\- Eh bien, j'avais un ami qui me devait un service : il est plutôt bon pour retrouver les gens, il ne dira rien à personne concernant Credence.

Graves acquiesça d'un air satisfait, faisant confiance à Tina sur le reste du chemin. Il leur fallut un bon moment de marche pour finalement arriver sur les lieux, alors que les rues qu'ils traversaient étaient de plus en plus miteuses et insalubres, si bien qu'il semblaient tous les deux faire tâche dans un tel décor. Tina les amena finalement jusqu'à une bâtisse délabrée et qui semblait totalement innabitée.

\- C'est ici? demanda Percival, interloqué.

\- Oui. Il semblerait que cette femme avait de nombreux endroits où se cacher, ou encore des gens faisant partie de son groupe qui pouvaient l'héberger.

\- Je vois...

Néanmoins, cette fois-ci elle semblait s'être cachée ici, persuadée que les sorciers qu'ils étaient ne pourraient jamais la retrouver dans l'immensité de New York : bien mal lui en avait pris de les sous-estimer. Peut-être pensait-elle pouvoir faire terriblement souffrir l'Auror par le biais de Credence, sans même penser que la vengeance de l'Auror allait s'annoncer retentissante.

\- Que faisons nous? On entre de front? lui demanda Tina d'un air intrigué.

Percival secoua la tête, désignant une rue sur le côté. sans un mot, la jeune femme le suivit, se faisant tous les deux les plus discrets possible, bien aidés par la neige tombée durant la nuit qui étouffait leur bruits de pas. Ils arrivèrent finalement derrière la maison qui tenait à peines sur ses fondations, avisant une porte à l'arrière. Le brun observa l'endroit et fit remarquer à Tina :

\- Ils sont sûrement en haut, il y a de la lumière à cette fenêtre, expliqua-t-il en montrant cette dernière. On devrait pouvoir entrer sans se faire repérer.

Il avança jusqu'à la porte, ouvrant le loquet de la porte à l'aide d'un Alohomora qu'il effectua d'un simple geste de la main sans même s'embarrasser de sa baguette, puis poussa le battant en bois, priant pour que ce dernier ne grince pas - et heureusement ce ne fut pas le cas. La jeune femme le regardait faire, impressionnée par sa maîtrise de la magie, bien qu'elle ne lui en souffla pas mot. Se faufilant après lui, elle referma la porte pour empêcher le froid glacial d'entrer et de faire remarquer à Mary Lou que quelqu'un était entré.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils observèrent les lieux, qui étaient loin d'être en bon état. L'endroit était mangé aux mites et sentait le renfermé. La poussière recouvrait le peu de meubles encore présent, cassés pour la plupart ou en tout cas, particulièrement fragile. Le vent froid de l'extérieur semblait s'engouffrer de tous les côtés et sifflait entre les pierres et les battants de bois, faisant même craquer l'escalier alors que personne ne se trouvait encore dessus. Avançant à pas de loup ils se dirigèrent vers ce dernier et d'un murmure, Tina rendit les marches silencieuses et ils purent monter sans faire craquer le vieux bois sec sous leurs pas. D'un geste, Percival lui indiqua la pièce au fond du couloir qui était allumé et s'y dirigea, la jeune femme non loin derrière lui. Il était prêt à jeter le moindre sort d'un geste de la main si Mary Lou se trouvait à l'intérieur ou jaillissait de nulle part, mais même lorsqu'il poussa la porte de la pièce qui grinça dans un affreux bruit, il n'y avait que Credence dans un coin de la pièce qu'il remarqua après seulement quelques secondes, assis à même le sol.

Sentant son coeur se gonfler dans sa poitrine, il finit de faire irruption et après un rapide coup d'oeil pour être sûr que l'autre femme n'était pas là, il se dirigea à grands pas vers le jeune homme recroquevillé contre le sol, qui le fixait d'un regard écarquillé.

\- Vous...mumura-t-il d'une voix terriblement faible, ne semblant pas croire à ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

\- Je suis venu te chercher, Credence, fit Percival en guise de réponse.

Tina resta en retrait, ne voulant pas s'immiscer entre eux tandis que l'Auror s'accroupissait auprès du plus jeune, gardant néanmoins un mètre de distance pour ne pas l'effrayer davantage : il avait beau être son âme soeur toute désignée, il restait un inconnu à ses yeux, même si leurs coeurs criaient le contraire.

La main légèrement tremblante, Percival l'avança vers le brun, qui n'osait pas esquisser le moindre geste, comme paralysé sous le regard du plus vieux. Lorsqu'il déposa finalement ses doigts sur le visage de Credence, un frisson leur parcourut la peau et l'Auror retint son souffle, fixant avec fascination la mèche argentée du plus jeune et qu'il n'avait qu'à peine put voir la veille. Malheureusement, un cri de stupeur les fit se tourner d'un seul geste, et le plus vieux retint un juron en voyant qu'une fois encore, totalement accaparé par la présence de son âme soeur, il avait oublié le reste et qu'à présent Tina se trouvait à la merci de Mary Lou, cette dernière ayant jeté la baguette de la jeune femme dans un coin tandis qu'elle avait placé un couteau sous sa gorge.

\- Ne bougez pas où je la saigne comme un porc! s'écria la femme, jetant un regard fou furieux à l'Auror.

Ce dernier se figea, serrant les dents en se demandant comme il allait pouvoir se sortir de cette situation.

\- Je savais que vous alliez finir par venir, continua la femme avec une petite moue dégoûtée. Les liens entre des âmes soeurs sont trop puissants pour être ignorés.

Elle fit une pause et termina :

\- Bien que je ne comprenne pas comment on peut s'éprendre d'un être aussi vulnérable et pathétique que lui.

Percival entendit clairement le sanglot brisé dans la voix du plus jeune dans son dos, puisqu'il se répercuta jusque dans son coeur, le faisant grimacer d'un air mauvais vers la femme qui osait ainsi le critiquer. C'était-elle seulement regardée dans un miroir, avait-elle vu toute la malveillance qui semblait suer par tout les pores de sa peau?!

\- Jetez votre baguette par ici, où je l'éventre, fit-elle en agitant son couteau vers la gorge de Tina.

La jeune femme semblait terrifiée, mais également complètement abattue d'avoir ainsi été prise de court par une non-maj, qui s'était contentée de rentrer dans la pièce et se faufiler derrière elle sans un mot.

Lentement, Percival récupéra la baguette dans sa poche, ne faisant pas le moindre geste brusque, et laissa le morceau de bois rouler jusqu'aux pieds de la fanatique de Salem. Cette dernière eut un sourire mauvais et s'exclama soudainement :

\- Bien, nous n'avons donc plus besoin d'elle à présent!

Alors qu'elle amorçait un geste fatal envers Tina, l'Auror réagit au quart de tour et leva sa main, projetant une gerbe d'étincelles aveuglantes aux yeux de la femme qui poussa un cri de stupeur, ne s'attendant pas à ce que le plus vieux puisse se servir de la magie sans sa baguette. Tina, qui avait deviné la suite et fermé les yeux, se tourna brusquement vers celle qui avait tenté de la tuer et la poussa violemment, avant de plonger pour récupérer sa baguette tandis que Percival faisait de même, se redressant de toute sa hauteur vers celle qui avait tant blessé sa moitié.

Cette dernière commençait à reprendre ses esprits, se frottant l'endroit où son crâne s'était cogné au mur lorsque elle se figea en voyant Graves debout devant elle, brandissant sa baguette vers elle, un regard glacial et déterminé posé sur sa personne.

\- Je devrais vous tuer, fit-il d'un air meurtrier, son regard s'assombrissant par la même occasion.

\- Alors qu'attendez-vous, espèce de suppôt de Satan? demanda-t-elle dans un rire hystérique, le défiant du regard.

Percival lâcha un grondement de colère, sentant cette dernière lui ronger les veines, incapable à contenir. Tina l'observait sans oser intervenir, terrifiée par la froideur dont il faisait preuve : elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi de toute sa vie. Finalement, l'Auror leva sa baguette, prêt à abattre cette femme d'un Avada Kedavra lorsque Credence s'exclama brusquement dans son dos :

\- Ne la tuez pas!

Plus que surpris, Graves suspendit son geste, surveillant leur ennemi d'un oeil tandis qu'il se tournait à demi vers le plus jeune, demandant :

\- Pourquoi? Tu voudrais qu'elle vive après tout ce qu'elle t'a fait endurer?!

\- Je...commença le brun, hésitant. Je me fiche de ce qui peut lui arriver, mais je pense que si vous la tuez, vous aurez des problèmes, n'est-ce pas...?

Tina retint son souffle, sachant que le petit avait totalement raison : si la non-maj mourrait, le MACUSA ouvrirait une enquête et elle serait obligée d'avouer la vérité, qui ne serait pas si difficile à comprendre et là, Percival serait privé de sa baguette et finirait derrière les barreaux pour le reste de sa vie.

A son plus grand soulagement, elle vit finalement son supérieur baisser sa baguette et se tourner légèrement vers elle :

\- Tina, emmenez-là au MACUSA s'il vous plait, et faites-là oublietter. Trouvez une histoire à raconter qui n'inclue pas Credence, je ne veux pas qu'ils connaissent son existence ou vous savez ce que fera la présidente.

Il hésita un instant et termina :

\- Enfin, si vous acceptez de leur cacher cela...

La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire rassurant, s'avançant vers Mary Lou qu'elle ligota dans des cordes d'un simple geste de baguette. Forçant cette dernière à se relever, elle demanda ensuite à l'Auror :

\- Et concernant Credence?

\- Je vis m'en occuper, répondit simplement le plus vieux.

La brune n'insista pas plus longtemps, se contentant d'acquiescer en lui faisant remarquer de ne pas rester trop longtemps ici car des enquêteurs viendraient sûrement jeter un oeil, et attrapa avec fermeté l'épaule de Mary Lou pour transplaner hors de la bâtisse en ruines.

Une fois tout ceci fait, Percival relâcha enfin le soupir de soulagement coincé dans sa gorge depuis la veille : ça y est, c'était finit et personne n'était mort. Lentement, il se tourna vers le jeune homme et l'approcha, ce dernier le regardant avancer sans faire un geste, un air tout de même inquiet au fond des prunelles.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas te faire le moindre mal, lui assura le sorcier d'un air doux.

\- Alors, que va-t-il m'arriver...? demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Vous avez dit à la demoiselle que vous alliez "vous en occuper"...

Percival ne répondit pas immédiatement, le dévisageant du regard, jetant un coup d'oeil à ses mains couvertes de marques encore fraiches, et son dos ne devait pas être ne meilleur état vu les douleurs qu'il avait lui-même ressenties la veille. Lentement, pour ne pas lui faire peur il avança jusqu'à se retrouver accroupit juste devant lui, prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Avec leur lien, Credence, quoique méfiant semblait lui faire une confiance aveugle et ne se retira pas, se contentant de fixer avec stupéfaction ses mains tandis que le sorcier les soignait d'un geste, ne laissant que de fines cicatrices qui allaient disparaître avec le temps, quelques mois tout au plus.

Face à cela, le plus jeune resta bouche bée, observant ses mains avec stupéfaction, se tendant légèrement lorsqu'il vit l'adulte se pencher vers lui, l'attirant dans un étreinte un peu bancale à cause de leur position sur le sol.

\- N'ai pas peur, je vais seulement soigner celles de ton dos, lui expliqua l'Auror, glissant avec lenteur les mains sous le haut que portait Credence.

Ce dernier n'osait pas bouger, semblant ne pas croire la situation alors qu'il sentait distinctement les mains du plus vieux se poser ses ses blessures qui le brûlaient, le faisant terriblement souffrir depuis la veille, et dont il sentait la douleur refluer avec lenteur. Un sanglot brisé lui échappa lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la douleur avait totalement disparut et que la seule sensation qui restait était les mains fraîches du plus vieux posées sur ses omoplates et l'odeur enivrante de ce dernier alors qu'il le tenait toujours dans son étreinte.

\- Je...je ne connais pas votre nom, fit soudainement remarquer le plus jeune.

\- Je m'appelle Percival Graves, lui répondit ce dernier, mais tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom.

Il sentit le plus jeune acquiescer, la tête à moitié dans son cou et il lui demanda alors, pris d'un doute :

\- Credence, sais-tu ce que sont des âmes soeurs?

Le jeune homme releva les yeux jusqu'à lui, acquiesçant faiblement en guise de réponse. Graves ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu : cela facilitait pas mal de choses, plutôt que d'avoir à lui expliquer concrètement ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre. Malgré cela, il savait qu'il allait avoir beaucoup de travail, parce que sa moitié lui semblait tellement fragile, ainsi blottie au creux de ses bras, et il avait l'impression que n'importe qui pouvait briser le plus jeune d'un simple geste, tel une brindille par le vent, et que l'aider à reprendre confiance en lui prendrait des mois, des années peut-être, et lui avait tellement à faire, au MACUSA et contre Grindelwald et ses sbires de plus en plus nombreux...Mais il préférait ne pas y penser, se dire qu'il pourrait concilier ces deux vies-là, et préféra prendre le visage du plus jeune entre ses mains, quittant son dos.

Ce dernier scrutait ses traits comme s'il souhaitait les graver dans sa mémoire, comme s'il avait peur que Percival ne soit qu'un mirage qui disparaisse brusquement, le laissant seul comme il avait été toute sa vie. Le plus vieux voyait cela, mais il voulait lui assurer que jamais une telle chose n'arriverait, qu'il ne le laisserait pas tout seul, alors il se pencha légèrement et captura ses lèvres dans un geste d'une infinie douceur.

Il sentit Credence se raidir un peu face à ce geste avant de s'accrocher désespérément à lui, sentant ses larmes glisser entre ses doigts posés sur son visage, et son sanglot étouffé contre ses lèvres mais il se contenta de rester là, déplaçant légèrement l'une de ses mains pour caresser sa nuque d'un geste rassurant. S'éloignant un peu, toujours inquiet de ne pas le brusquer, il lui murmura un chut d'une voix douce, essuyant son visage baigné de larmes avec son pouce, la magie les faisant scintiller puis disparaître dans un éclat de lumière argentée.

\- Je vais t'emmener chez moi, d'accord? Tu y seras toujours ne sécurité.

Credence osa enfin le fixer droit dans les yeux : à présent, il avait les joues écarlates, les mains toujours agrippées à son manteau comme s'il souhaitait l'empêcher de transplaner ailleurs en le laissant ici, et il murmura du bout des lèvres :

\- Merci Percival...

Il blottit son visage au creux du cou de ce dernier, se concentrant sur leurs deux coeurs battant à la même fréquence et le lien qui semblait désespérément les rapprocher l'un de l'autre.

\- Merci...

* * *

Commentaire d'auteur :

Et voilà, j'espère que vous l'avez aimé! :D Pour ma part il était vraiment super à écrire, j'adore ces deux-là, n'hésitez pas à me faire des demandes les concernant! :3 Je ne pensait pas que cet OS serait aussi long, je le voyais plus court et je me suis laissée emporter, mais on ne va pas s'en plaindre! x)

Le prochain OS est normalement un demi AU à Ilvermorny concernant Newt et Tina, à part si je suis vraiment tentée d'écrire autre chose avant mais je verrai :) Pas grand chose de plus à dire j'ai du faire le tour, donc à très vite les petits niffleurs et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ou faire des commissions au passage ;3


	5. One-Shot 4 : Une vie de chat

Commentaire d'auteur :

Coucou mes petits niffleurs! J'espère que vous allez bien!

Tout d'abord encore désolée de ne poster un OS que maintenant alors que j'avais dit en faire la semaine dernière, mais j'ai eu un imprévu, j'ai été signer un contrat de service civique lundi dernier et je ne pensais pas qu'ils voudraient que je commence dès le lendemain! XD (ouais je pensais être tranquille jusqu'à la rentrée et continuer à écrire toute la journée...raté) D'autant qu'en plus j'avais prévu de retourner voir le film le mardi, imaginez le désespoir! Bon au final j'y suis allée le mercredi toute seule, et puisque c'était une heure creuse et que les gens devaient davantage aller voir le nouveau Star Wars, j'étais seule dans la salle, imaginez le bonheur! ;3

Bon, assez parlé de moi, parlons de cet OS! Il s'agit encore d'un demi AU, l'idée de base vient de moi et le couple est demandé par Cello-no-Tenchi. Alors oui, ce n'est pas celui qui était prévu, et pareil pour le prochain. Je ne sais plus si j'ai déjà prévenu que je risquais de souvent chambouler l'ordre des sorties selon mon inspiration : je ne veux pas me forcer à faire dans l'ordre prévu et bâcler un OS juste pour écrire le suivant qui me tente davantage. x)

Dans tous les cas ce dernier est encore une fois assez léger, au contraire du suivant de la liste. Ce dernier m'a été proposé il y a quelques jours et j'ai jamais été aussi surexcité à l'idée d'écrire, il sera bien plus sombre et sensuel aussi, bref j'ai vraiment hâte! :3 Il devrait arriver avant Noël, sûrement jeudi, vendredi...dans ces eaux-là! :)

Je pense avoir fait le tour, on se retrouve en bas et bonne lecture! :)

* * *

 **One-Shot 4 : Une vie de chat**

Contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser au premier abord, ou plutôt après avoir vu Newt et sa valise pleine de créatures magiques, ce dernier était tout aussi soigneux et attentif envers les simples animaux. Il ne pouvait pas se lancer à vouloir tous les sauver de la chasse ou autre chose qui les menaçaient, puisqu'ils étaient bien plus nombreux que les créatures qu'il passait son temps à côtoyer : néanmoins, lorsqu'un animal était en difficulté il faisait toujours de son mieux pour l'aider à aller mieux.

Ce fut ce qui arriva ce jour-là, durant un froid après-midi de janvier. Les fêtes étaient finies depuis prêt de deux semaines et les gens avaient repris le travail, se rendant à leurs bureaux avec difficulté à cause du vent glacial qui soulevait la poudreuse et les tas de neige tant bien que mal écartés sur les côtés des routes pour laisser passer les voitures et les quelques chevaux.

Newt était parfaitement emmitouflé dans son manteau bleu marine, attaché jusqu'en haut, son écharpe usée mais si chère à ses yeux enroulée tant bien que mal autour de son cou pour lui apporter un peu de chaleur. Ses doigts, engourdis à cause du froid étaient crispés sur l'anse de sa valise tandis qu'il arpentait les rues de New York, baissant la tête pour éviter de recevoir les flocons au visage.

Il était venu dans cette gigantesque ville parce qu'il s'agissait du premier port permettant de se rendre en Amérique : son but était de ramener un oiseau-tonnerre qu'il avait aidé et soigné récemment à rentrer chez lui en Arizona. Pour l'instant, il se rendait à un hôtel où il avait déjà réservé une chambre pour quelques jours, le temps de se reposer un peu mais surtout que la vague de froid glacial ne se calme un peu et qu'il puisse quitter la ville.

Alors qu'il avançait à travers les rues avec lenteur, son attention fut rapidement captée par des éclats de voix assez forts qu'il put entendre même avec le sifflement aigu du vent. Intrigué, il stoppa sa route et tendit l'oreille, peu sûr d'avoir bien entendu. En écoutant avec plus d'attention, il reconnut le timbre de voix appartenant à des enfants, sûrement en train de s'amuser dans la neige et il reprit sa route, pas plus intéressé que cela jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un miaulement effrayé parmi eux, le faisant s'arrêter à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, il se tourna complètement vers la rue d'où provenait le son, observant avce plus d'attention. Ne voyant pas grand-chose à cause de la neige tourbillonnante, mis à part des silhouettes qui bougeaient un peu plus loin il décida de s'engouffrer entre les deux bâtiments pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait.

Newt se félicita aussitôt d'être venu voir lorsque la scène plus que navrante s'étala devant ses yeux : une demi-douzaine d'enfants entouraient un chat noir à l'air famélique, recroquevillé contre le mur de pierre grise et froid derrière son dos, incapable de les fuir, acculé comme il était. L'animal saignait, vu le sang qui tâchait la neige devenue rouge sous son corps frêle, et il était roulé en boule, miaulement de manière étouffée et d'un ton presque désespéré. Les enfants riaient, enroulés dans leurs manteaux de fourrure pour leur tenir chaud, jetant des pierres au pauvre animal qui ne faisait pas un geste pour se défendre. A cette vision, le sang de Scamander ne fit qu'un tour et il franchit les derniers mètres qui les séparaient à grandes enjambées, sentant la colère gronder en lui, chose bien inhabituel alors qu'il était d'un naturel si calme et posé.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites? demanda-t-il en les observant d'un regard perçant, attirant leur attention.

Les enfants se tournèrent vers lui, n'ayant même pas la décence de paraître gênés d'avoir été pris sur le fait, se contentant de leurs sourires méchants tandis que l'un d'entre eux avait encore des pierres pleins les mains.

\- Les chats noirs portent malheur, répondit finalement l'un d'entre eux, jetant un regard de ses petits yeux méchants à l'animal en question.

Newt n'était pas du genre à juger les gens mais il n'apprécia pas l'air mauvais du garçonnet, au visage déjà à couper au couteau malgré son jeune âge, son regard semblable à celui d'un enfant gâté, les cheveux blonds aplatis sur son crâne.

\- C'est à cause de lui qu'il fait aussi froid, répliqua un second, jetant une nouvelle pierre vers l'animal qui miaula misérablement.

\- Ça suffit! tonna aussitôt Newt, hors de lui, avançant encore plus près d'eux.

Lorsqu'on s'attaquait de la sorte à des créatures magiques ou de simples animaux sans véritable raison valable, cela avait tendance à le sortir de ses gonds : c'était d'ailleurs sûrement la seule chose capable de le faire, il détestait qu'on les blesse de manière aussi affreuse.

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu quelque chose d'aussi ridicule! continua-t-il. Déguerpissez maintenant où vous allez le regretter!

Ces enfants-là était le genre petites terreurs à ne pas avoir peur des adultes mais le regard de Newt les dissuada cette fois-là d'avancer, il semblait presque...dangereux, aussi décidèrent-ils qu'il était plus prudent d'aller trouver autre chose à persécuter et laissèrent le chat dans la neige froide, tournant à l'angle de la rue en riant. Le magizoologue se contenta de soupirer d'un air las puis avança lentement vers l'animal qui avait redressé un peu la tête en entendant les voix des plus jeunes s'éloigner. Newt put voir avec facilité la terreur qui se lisait dans son regard alors qu'il avançait vers lui et cela le fit se figer à plus d'un mètre de l'animal, accroupit à la hauteur de ce dernier.

Le chat était blottit encore plus contre le mur, si tant est que ce fusse possible, feulant misérablement dans sa direction en espérant vainement pouvoir l'intimider.

\- Je ne te veux aucun mal, assura le rouquin en tendant avec lenteur une main dans sa direction, comme si l'animal pouvait comprendre ses paroles.

Ce dernier semblait le considérer du regard, continuant de cracher vers lui avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait. Voyant qu'il continuait de saigner, Newt finit par avancer tout de même, ignorant les faibles coups de patte que donnait le chat en tentant de le repousser. Le sorcier ignora ces gestes et le prit dans ses bras le plus délicatement qu'il put et caressa sa tête du bout des doigts :

\- Je vais m'occuper de toi.

Ce fut sur ces derniers mots que Credence s'endormit dans les bras de cet inconnu.

* * *

Lorsque Credence se réveilla, les yeux toujours obstinément clos, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut l'absence de la neige froide dans laquelle il dormait la plupart du temps, puisque tout son corps semblait engourdit par une chaleur agréable, celle semblable aux quelques lits où il avait eu la chance de dormir par le passé. Bougeant légèrement tout en espérant ne pas attirer une quelconque attention sur lui, il remarqua aussitôt qu'il était enveloppé dans quelque chose de doux, et sa curiosité fut la plus forte puisqu'il finit par ouvrir les yeux, découvrant ne premier lieu la couverture épaisse à motifs de Noël dans laquelle il était glissé.

Observant un peu plus l'endroit où il avait atterrit, il découvrit une sorte de cottage aux couleurs des fêtes passées quelques semaines plus tôt, comme si la personne qui vivait ici souhaitait profiter encore un peu de la magie de Noël. Il était dans le lit de quelqu'un sous cette fameuse couverture, non loin d'une cheminée où les flammes d'un feu dansait joyeusement : et ce n'était en aucun une expression, ces dernières _dansaient_ vraiment, semblables à d'étranges personnages fait de langues de feu qui tournoyaient sur les bûches qui craquaient dans l'âtre. Son regard suivit ces derniers avec attention, les observant en comprenant alors qu'il devait sûrement se trouver chez un sorcier. Continuant de regarder, il remarqua vite que le cottage avait d'autres portes. Hésitant, il finit par vouloir se lever et explorer un peu lorsque des bruits de pas dans une pièce adjacente le firent se figer dans le lit, tétanisé : après tout, il ne savait absolument pas à qui il avait affaire.

Credence ne fit pas un bruit lorsqu'il observa l'homme qui l'avait tiré des griffes des enfants entrer dans la pièce. Ce dernier semblait quelqu'un de doux et agréable au premier abord, le regard clair posé sur lui et lui adressant un sourire agréable : le jeune homme, ou plutôt pour l'instant, le chat noir, ne se rappelait même plus la dernière fois ou quelqu'un l'avait regardé de la sorte, sans une lueur mauvaise, et cela lui réchauffa tellement le coeur qu'un miaulement lui échappa. Il se figea de stupeur mais le nouveau se contenta de sourire, poussant un peu la mèche bouclée qui lui tombait devant les yeux et approcha jusqu'à s'asseoir dans le lit à ses côtés.

\- Eh bien, on dirait que tu es réveillé, lâcha-t-il, arrangeant un peu la couverture rouge brodée de flocons et de sapins.

Credence ne fit aucun autre bruit et se figea de peur en voyant l'autre avancer une main, mais ce dernier se contenta de le gratter entre les oreilles et de lisser sa fourrure, tant et si bien qu'il se demanda exactement comment il avait put en arriver là.

\- Cela fait des jours que je t'ai ramassé dans la rue, encore quelques heures dans ce froid et tu étais mort...continua le rouquin avec un sourire un peu triste.

Le chat renifla de dépit, pensant que cela aurait été sûrement mieux et qu'il n'aurait sûrement pas manqué à qui que ce soit. D'ailleurs, il en comprenait pas pourquoi cet inconnu semblait si gentil avec lui.

\- Tu as de la chance, je suis le spécialiste pour soigner les animaux ou les créatures magiques.

A ces mots, Credence comprit qu'il avait bien deviné et se trouvait chez un sorcier. Cette constatation lui tordit l'estomac, se demandant comment l'autre réagirait s'il venait à découvrir qu'il était un Animagus : après tout, ils étaient terriblement détestés et mal vus à cette époque, encore plus pour lui où les simples non-majs le prenaient pour un animal porte malheur.

A chaque fois qu'une telle chose arrivait et qu'un sorcier le prenait en pitié pour le recueillir, il ne fallait pas longtemps avant que ce dernier ne découvre sa véritable identité et le jette violemment dehors : certains n'avaient pas été tendres, loin de là, et il avait faillit ne pas réchapper des coups violents qu'il avait subit la dernière fois. Depuis, il avait décidé que ce serait terminé, qu'il ne se laisserait plus emmener chez quiconque : mais voilà, il s'était retrouvé acculé par des enfants cruels avec les animaux et quelqu'un avait une fois de plus eut pitié de lui...il ne savait plus s'il devait s'en réjouir ou se sentir dégoûté et honteux de se retrouver à chaque fois dans une telle situation.

Avec tout cela, au moins était-il encore en vie, et les blessures presque entièrement disparues : même s'il ne considérait pas sa vie comme véritablement importante, comme chaque être humain il s'en souciait un tant soit peu, et mourir dans le froid sous une pluie de pierres aurait été plus que misérable, encore plus qu'il n'était déjà.

Avant que Credence n'ait le temps de continuer à se morfondre de la sorte, un rugissement à l'extérieur du cottage le fit violemment sursauter et lui hérissa le poil, tant et si bien qu'un feulement involontaire lui échappa. Il se figea lorsque le rouquin caressa sa fourrure pour le calmer et murmura :

\- Tout va bien, ce sont juste mes autres créatures, tu n'as pas à avoir peur.

Le jeune Animagus ne souhaitait même pas savoir ce qu'il sous-entendait par créatures : tout ce qu'il pouvait deviner, c'est que ces dernières étaient sûrement du genre à dévorer un chat famélique tel que lui d'une simple bouchée. Aplatissant ses oreilles sur son crâne, il tenta d'ignorer la caresse de l'autre être humain qui cherchait à le rassurer avant de finalement le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Je m'appelle Newt, continua ce dernier, comme s'il pensait qu'un simple chat pouvait le comprendre.

Le déposant sur la petite table en bois usée et marquée de noeuds, il partit ensuite fouiller dans les placards à la recherche de quelque chose à lui donner à manger. Il revint vite auprès de lui avec un sachet de croquettes qui ne devait pas être de première jeunesse et Credence lâcha un miaulement outragé. Il avait toujours eut du mal à affirmer son opinion mais c'était plus simple lorsqu'il était sous cette forme, rare étaient ceux qui frappaient un chat pour un miaulement, au contraire d'un jeune homme en désaccord. Il avait donc moins de scrupules à donner son avis à grand renfort de cris félins. Newt ne put s'empêcher de sourire en l'entendant ainsi protester et fit remarquer :

\- On a des goûts de luxe?

Credence se contenta de miauler en guise de réponse : après tout, c'était normal que les croquettes ne soient pas sa tasse de thé, il restait humain en fin de compte, même si son sauveur du jour n'en n'avait pas la moindre idée. Ce dernier finit d'ailleurs par reposer le paquet sur un meuble non loin de l'étagère et chercha quelque chose de plus intéressant, revenant quelques instants plus tard avec une boîte de sardines toute neuve. Après avoir galéré avec l'ouverture pendant quelques minutes, le rouquin déposa cette dernière devant lui et le laissa se nourrir tranquillement.

Une fois son repas terminé, le chat repoussa la boite un peu plus loin et resta assis sur la table, observant avec davantage d'attention Newt, qui était accoudé sur la table à le fixer. C'était encore l'un de ces humains affectueux de prime abord, adorable avec les chats comme il semblait être mais qui devenaient violents et furieux lorsqu'ils apprenaient avoir au final hébergé un autre être humain, un Animagus durant parfois des mois sans même le savoir. Credence le savait, le rouquin, bien que comptant parmi les plus adorables qui aient pu le prendre sous leur aile, n'était en rien différent des autres et lorsqu'il saurait, sa vendetta serait terrible.

Mais malgré tout cela, malgré le risque d'être découvert, Credence ne pouvait tout simplement fuir loin d'ici et ignorer cet homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie : non pas à cause de ce dernier point, mais parce que ce dernier semblait vouloir lui donner un minimum d'affection, celle qu'il recherchait si désespérément auprès des autres. La seule manière d'obtenir de tels gestes à son encontre était de rester sous cette forme alors tant pis, il restait un chat et gardait contre son coeur chaque miette d'affection qui pouvait lui être adressé de ses maîtres provisoires. Même si c'était une simple caresse aérienne contre sa fourrure, il s'en contentait, se retenant à tout prix d'en demander plus, d'en vouloir toujours plus parce qu'il savait parfaitement que les gens se trouvaient vite ennuyés d'être collés par un animal, et il ne voulait retourner le plus tard possible dans les rues de New York, priant au moins pour ne pas être découvert trop tôt et pouvoir passer le reste de l'hiver ici.

\- Les non-majs sont décidément très étranges...fit Newt, les sourcils légèrement froncés, caressant le pelage ébène d'un air distrait. Pourquoi les chats noirs porteraient malheur?

Credence se contenta de miauler en guise de réponse, comme pour signifier qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre idée - c'était précisément ce qu'il disait, en réalité - et un doux sourire prit place sur le visage de son interlocuteur qui fit soudainement remarquer :

\- Tu as l'air très intelligent pour un chat.

Même s'il savait que ce genre de compliment ne lui était qu'indirectement adressé, cela lui faisait toujours plaisir, bien qu'il essaya de l'ignorer. Malgré tout, pour l'instant il était davantage concentré sur Newt lui-même. Ce dernier ne ressemblait en aucun cas à ses anciens maîtres :il était plus petit que la plupart d'entre eux, avait un physique qui pouvait sembler frêle au premier abord, puisqu'il nageait à moitié dans des vêtements trops grands pour lui, mais c'était avant que le chat ne remarque la manière dont ses muscles se contractait sous l'effort : c'était un geste anodin mais qui n'en restait pas moins presque hypnotisant.

En parlant des gestes, les chats avaient beau être dotés de très bons réflexes, Newt semblait en avoir d'admirables pour un humain ordinaire, et alors que Credence, sous cette forme animale avait tendance à voir les gens bouger un peu plus lentement que lui, ce n'était pas le cas du magizoologue.

Pour parfaire ce tableau, ce dernier avait un sourire incroyablement saisissant : pas de ceux du genre qui dévoile toutes les dents et qui rayonne à dix kilomètres à la ronde, non. C'était un sourire qui semblait continuellement coincé aux bords des lèvres de Newt, gêné, comme s'il n'osait pas mais tout aussi lumineux que son regard était clair. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire, Credence adora ce nouveau propriétaire, sa gentillesse, son physique aussi, il devait l'avouer, la manière dont il le prenait dans ses bras mais aussi comme les rondeurs des traits de son visage faisaient écho à sa propre enfance aujourd'hui partie en fumée.

* * *

Voilà près d'une semaine que Credence était en compagnie de Newt et appréciait grandement le temps qu'ils passaient ensembles. Comme il l'avait deviné, ce dernier n'était pas comme les sorciers ordinaires qui l'avaient déjà recueillit : il possédait, ou plutôt protégeait toute sorte de créatures magiques auxquelles il semblait tenir plus qu'à sa propre vie. L'Animagus était touché par la manière dont Newt semblait si désespérément accroché à eux, comme s'il s'agissait de sa propre famille.

Il avait aussi apprit qu'ils se trouvaient ici dans une valise - lui pensant au premier abord qu'ils avaient quitté New York pour arriver dans un endroit totalement inconnu - où Newt cachait chacun d'entre eux et s'en occupait avec une affection sans bornes.

Tout cela, Credence le savait, simplement parce que le magizoologue le lui avait clairement expliqué, comme s'il parlait à un humain plus à même de le comprendre. Au début, cela l'avait terriblement inquiété et il s'était demandé si Newt avait déjà deviné son identité, mais il avait finit par comprendre que le sorcier ne faisait que parler ainsi avec chacun de ses protégés : cela aussi, ça avait surpris Credence, après tout, c'était la première fois que l'un de ses possesseurs lui parlait d'égal à égal, encore plus lorsqu'il se trouvait sous cette forme. Les personnes précédentes avaient plus été du genre à lui parler comme on parle à un bébé, sans oublier les jouets comme une cordelette qu'on lui agitait sous le nez en espérant qu'il s'amuse avec. Même si ces gens ne pouvaient pas savoir qu'il était humain cela restait terriblement vexant.

Mais Newt était différent, ou plus que les autres en tout cas : la manière dont il s'occupait des créatures magiques qu'il avait dans sa valise et même de lui qui restait un simple chat était admirable.

Près d'un mois passa ainsi, rythmé des allées et venues du magizoologue dans sa valise, et Credence se demanda alors si ce dernier devinerait un jour son identité : il voyait déjà tellement ses créatures ainsi que lui comme des êtres intelligents et à part entière que le jeune homme doutait d'être un jour démasqué. Cette simple idée, même s'il tentait de ne pas s'y accrocher restait une source d'espoir continu.

Mais comme toujours, il avait fallut que Credence ne chamboule tout et ne détruise cette vie qu'il aurait pu avoir de la manière la plus stupide qui soit.

C'était une nuit comme les autres que ça arriva. Comme à son habitude, il était blottit contre Newt qui dormait souvent dans la valise. Ce dernier l'avait rapidement laissé dormir avec lui en voyant qu'il était un chat plutôt affectueux, au contraire de ses congénères. Quoiqu'il en soit, le jeune homme avait été réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit par une faim dévorante ainsi qu'une terrible envie de lait.

Bien qu'il n'en soit pas très fier cela arrivait souvent que les envies de sa forme animale, s'il restait trop longtemps sous cette dernière, ne prennent le dessus sur son côté humain et il avait finit par s'extirper du lit, avançant avec lenteur vers un petit réfrigérateur coincé dans un coin du cottage, à quelques mètres du lit tout au plus.

Le chat noir était à présent assis à même le sol de bois clair de la pièce et fixait la poignée du réfrigérateur d'un air particulièrement contrarié : il ne pourrait jamais l'ouvrir en chat et il ne pouvait décemment pas déranger le sommeil de Newt pour quelque chose d'aussi futile qu'une bouteille de lait.

Jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule, il remarqua que le rouquin dormait profondément, la tête tournée vers le mur si bien que même s'il ouvrait les yeux il ne le verrait pas avant de s'être retourné, lui laissant le temps de se retransformer dans le pire des cas. Ce n'était peut-être pas si grave s'il changeait, juste quelques secondes le temps d'ouvrir la porte et récupérer la bouteille...

Décidé, Credence reprit une forme humaine, se redressant tant bien que mal sur ses jambes, peu habitué à ces dernières puisqu'il n'avait pas reprit son véritable corps depuis plusieurs mois. Il portait toujours les mêmes vêtements usés que la dernière fois mais ignora cela, se concentrant davantage sur lui-même : il savait que lorsqu'on restait trop longtemps dans sa forme animale on avait tendance à en garder quelques caractéristiques. Au fil de ses transformations répétées, il avait pu voir ses cheveux devenir plus foncés jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient aussi noirs que sa fourrure et il était un peu plus résistant au froid ambiant. Vérifiant que Newt dormait toujours, il ouvrit la porte du réfrigérateur et récupéra la bouteille avant de la dévisser et la porter à ses lèvres.

Un léger bruit de satisfaction lui échappa lorsqu'il sentit le lait glisser dans sa bouche et essuya cette dernière avec sa manche, toussant un peu à cause de la précipitation avec laquelle il avait déjà avalé les trois quarts de la bouteille.

\- Credence...?

La voix de Newt, provenant juste derrière son dos le surpris tellement qu'il eut un brusque sursaut et la bouteille de lait presque vide lui échappa des mains, se brisant sur le sol en répendant le reste sur le parquet. Avec lenteur, il se tourna vers le magizoologue et le fixa d'un air terrifié, incapable de faire le moindre geste. Le rouquin l'observait avec attention, n'ayant même pas bougé d'un cil en voyant la bouteille s'écraser sur le sol, et finit par dire :

\- Je me demandais lorsque tu allais enfin décider à reprendre forme humaine, mais je ne pensais pas que tu le ferais lorsque je dormirai, avoua-t-il d'un air légèrement contrarié.

Credence le fixa sans mot dire, incapable de savoir quoi répondre à ces mots. Finalement, il finit par ouvrir la bouche et demanda avec hésitation :

\- Comment...vous êtes réveillé? bredouilla-t-il sans parvenir à formuler correctement sa phrase.

Newt sembla le comprendre malgré tout car il répondit :

\- J'ai le sommeil léger avec tous ceux qui vivent ici, je dois être prêt à me lever le plus rapidement possible s'ils ont un problème ou font des bêtises. J'ai simplement entendu le bruit du frigo ainsi que la bouteille de lait qui a cogné dans les autres lorsque tu l'as sortie.

Le brun se contenta d'acquiescer distraitement, avec en tête la seule pensée que le magizoologue aller le jeter dehors comme les autres. Il n'avait pas l'air du genre à frapper les gens, il l'avait deviné depuis le mois où il vivait ici, mais il serait ferme tout de même.

C'est seulement à cet instant que Credence ne réalisa les premières paroles de son hôte et le fixa d'un air choqué, demandant finalement d'une voix faible :

\- Comment vous savez que...ma forme...enfin...

Il fronça les sourcils, exaspéré par sa propre incapacité à formuler ce qu'il souhaitait dire. Avec lenteur, Newt dégagea ses jambes du lit et les posa sur le sol, restant assis sur la couverture défaite. Il le regardait un peu en biais, comme s'il avait quelques difficultés à croiser son regard, reposant souvent ce dernier sur ses doigts avec lesquels il jouait sans véritablement le voir.

\- Pour quelqu'un qui côtoie des créatures et des animaux si souvent comme moi, j'ai vite comprit que tu agissais de façon un peu trop humaine, expliqua-t-il. Au début, je pensais que c'était parce que justement, à force de leur parler comme s'il s'agissait d'êtres humains je me faisais des idées mais...

Il fit une légère pause et Credence fut surprit de voir le léger sourire qui s'étala sur son visage à la pensée d'un souvenir qu'il s'empressa de lui rappeler :

\- Lorsque tu m'as donné ton nom en l'écrivant dans le sable avec tes pattes, j'ai compris que peu importe combien un chat pouvait être intelligent, il ne l'était pas à ce point.

Le brun ne put empêcher la grimace involontaire qui s'étala sur son visage en comprenant qu'il s'était lui-même vendu comme l'idiot qu'il était. Serrant les lèvres pour empêcher les larmes de dévaler sur ses joues à la pensée qu'il allait terminer l'hiver dans le froid, il finit par avoir un pauvre sourire et murmura :

\- Je voudrais juste que vous me montriez la sortie, je préfère partir de moi-même plutôt qu'être jeté dehors comme à chaque fois, s'il vous plait...

Newt l'observa un instant, un air de totale incompréhension sur le visage, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

\- Pourquoi tu veux partir? demanda-t-il finalement, peu sûr de sa question.

Credence parut un instant interloqué à son tour et il finit par répondre, avec un peu trop de véhémence peut-être :

\- Eh bien...mais je suis un Animagus! Je ne peux pas rester ici!

\- Et pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas? demanda très sérieusement le magizoologue, l'air perdu.

\- Je ne sais pas d'où vous venez mais ici à New York, nous sommes extrêmement mal vus vous savez, on nous considère comme des voleurs et des mendiants.

Voyant que Newt ne semblait pas comprendre davantage même avec ces mots, il ne put retenir un léger soupir et continua, surpris que son interlocuteur en sache si peu à ce sujet :

\- C'est sûrement parce que les derniers Animagus connus étaient de ce genre-là, à profiter de leur apparence animale pour voler les gens alors que nous étions en temps de guerre et que c'était déjà terriblement difficile de réussir à survivre.

\- Credence, tu n'as pas l'air d'être ce genre de personne, le coupa le rouquin.

\- Mais les gens pensent que si, alors je ne cherche plus à les contredire, répliqua le jeune homme, la voix étrangement brisée malgré la colère qui l'animait.

\- Et donc, tu vis chez des gens jusqu'à ce qu'ils devinent ton identité et que tu doives retrouver un nouveau foyer...? demanda le sorcier, le front plissé par la compassion qu'on ne lui adressait que si rarement.

Le plus jeune finit par acquiescer sans un mot, plus que las de toute cette situation qui se répétait sans cesse. Même si Newt semblait être quelqu'un d'adorable, comme il l'avait constaté durant le mois qu'il avait passé avec lui, cela ne changeait rien à sa propre situation.

Newt finit par se lever de son lit sur lequel il était toujours assis et s'approcha du plus jeune avec lenteur, comme s'il ne souhaitait pas l'effrayer, et finit par poser une main sur son épaule.

\- Credence, commença-t-il avec douceur, je ne vais pas te jeter dehors par ce temps - nous sommes en plein mois de février, tu mourrais de froid.

\- Vous ne voulez pas avoir ma mort sur la conscience, hein...murmura-t-il d'un ton amer.

\- Non! reprit le rouquin avec véhémence. Même lorsqu'il fera beau et plus chaud, tu pourras rester ici si tu le souhaites. Tu n'as aucun endroit où aller n'est-ce pas? Je t'offre juste un endroit où vivre.

Credence l'observa sans un mot, se demandant s'il était véritablement sérieux en lui faisant une proposition de cette importance mais Newt n'avait en aucun cas le visage de quelqu'un qui plaisantait dans un moment aussi crucial. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi ce sorcier, plus que ceux qu'il avait déjà côtoyé par le passé, lui faisait davantage confiance jusqu'à le garder avec lui.

\- Vous...vous êtes sûr que je peux...? fit-il d'une petite voix, gêné.

Le plus vieux lui adressa un sourire rassurant. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui était une source de réconfort permanent qui semblait marcher aussi bien avec ses créatures que les humains, comme s'il adressait toute son affection par un simple geste ou sourire.

\- Tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites, Credence. Oh, et s'il te plait, arrêtes de me vouvoyer, après tout ça fait...eh bien ça fait un mois qu'on se connait.

Le plus jeune acquiesça d'un air timide puis Newt avisa son lit et rougit un peu, se grattant l'arrière du crâne d'un air gêné avant de faire remarquer :

\- Je pense que je vais aller dormir avec les Occamys, il vaudrait mieux que tu finisses ta nuit dans mon lit en attendant de te trouver une meilleure place...

Le brun secoua aussitôt la tête et s'exclama :

\- Je ne vais pas prendre votr-ton lit, se reprit-il avec précipitation, s'écartant de l'endroit désigné. Je peux peut-être enfin...aller avec eux?

\- Tu es sûr? demanda Newt en fronçant les sourcils, peu sûr de cette proposition.

\- J'ai déjà joué avec eux lorsque j'étais sous ma forme féline, non? J'ai à peu près la même odeur, je ne devrais pas trop leur faire peur...supposa-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Le rouquin acquiesça à l'idée, bien qu'il aurait préféré que le plus jeune ne prenne son lit, ce dernier semblait décidé à le lui laisser. Il finit par entrainer le brun jusqu'au Occamys. Comme la plupart du temps, certains étaient roulés en boule dans l'énorme niche de branches dans laquelle Newt dormait avec eux parfois, lorsqu'ils piaillaient un peu trop et réclamaient sa présence, même s'il avait toujours des difficultés à dormir d'un sommeil réparateur puisqu'il était un peu trop grand pour dormir ici, au contraire de Credence qui avait la taille idéale.

Poussant un peu les quelques créatures qui bougeaient dans leur sommeil et celles qui poussaient de petits cris faibles, encore éveillées, il réussit à faire une place au plus jeune et se tourna vers lui.

\- Eh bien voilà...bonne fin de nuit, je suppose...murmura le magizoologue d'un air un peu gêné, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre.

Son invité acquiesça avec un petit sourire et avança vers le nid pour se glisser avec les Occamys - avec un dernier avertissement de la part de Newt qui l'informa qu'il pourrait éventuellement s'enrouler autour de lui durant son sommeil mais qu'il n'y avait rien de dangereux là-dedans - et ils se quittèrent ainsi pour finir la nuit.

* * *

Le lendemain matin lorsque Credence se réveilla, ce ne fut pas à cause de la lumière du jour qui ne le dérangeait nullement pour dormir - il avait pris l'habitude lorsqu'il restait un chat, de dormir en n'importe quelle circonstance - mais bel et bien les Occamys qui étaient devenus un peu envahissants et bougeaient un peu trop. Lâchant un bâillement, il finit par ouvrir les yeux et put voir un peu mieux où les petits serpents ailés aux plumes irisées s'étaient installés. Il en avait un enroulé à chaque bras, d'autres sur les côtés et même un posé au milieu de son torse, roulé en boule et semblant dormir. Tentant de ne pas les réveiller il se redressa tant bien que mal avant de sursauter en voyant que Newt se trouvait à moins d'un mètre de là, l'observant avec attention.

\- Newt! glapit-il, plus que surpris.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, assura le rouquin avec un sourire gêné, les mains levées en signe de paix.

Credence se détendit légèrement, souriant malgré lui aux paroles du plus vieux : c'était bien une première de voir que quelqu'un ne souhaitait pas l'effrayer. Lentement, il releva les yeux vers le magizoologue et demanda d'une voix hésitante :

\- Tu pourrais...?

D'un geste, il désigna les Occamys dont il était envahi en grande partie et Newt bondit à ses côtés en s'excusant pour ses créatures, les poussant un peu et les déplaçant avec délicatesse pour permettre à Credence de sortir du lit.

\- Je devrais avoir quelques affaires pour toi...proposa le plus vieux en jouant avec ses doigts, jetant un regard en coin à son invité.

Ce dernier commença à refuser la proposition, trouvant que son hôte en faisait déjà bien assez pour accepter de l'héberger ici, mais en voyant l'air plus que décidé de Newt il finit par fermer la bouche et acquiescer avec lenteur, pour finir par le suivre jusqu'à la chambre où ce dernier dormait.

Le propriétaire des lieux lui trouva quelques vêtements en meilleur état que ceux qu'il avait sur le dos. Credence était légèrement plus petit bien que ce ne soit pas flagrant, mais il était surtout plus mince, à cause des nombreuses nuits qu'il avait passé dehors dans le froid sans pouvoir manger grand-chose. Le laissant se changer, Newt décida d'aller leur préparer quelque chose à manger avant d'aller s'occuper des créatures qui se trouvaient dans la valise.

Alors que le brun s'installait avec lui à table, Newt se rendit compte à quel point une présence humaine en ces lieux lui avait manqué. Certes, il adorait ses créatures, il les aimait de manière totalement inconditionnelle, mais cela ne valait en rien la présence de quelqu'un comme lui, avec qui il pouvait discuter et échanger plus simplement qu'avec ceux qu'il protégeait. Il savait bien qu'il ne pouvait en aucun cas obliger Credence à rester ici et que ce dernier pouvait partir quand il le souhaitait, mais il essayait de ne pas y penser car pour l'instant, la situation lui plaisait énormément.

* * *

\- Ils m'ont jeté hors de la maison le jour où ils ont appris que j'étais un Animagus, annonça soudainement Credence.

C'était un soir comme les autres, près de deux mois après que Newt l'air sauvé des enfants qui lui jetaient des pierres et plus d'un mois après que ce dernier l'ait vu pour la première fois sous sa forme humaine. Depuis, Credence n'avait pas quitté la valise, n'en ayant aucune envie à la pensée du monde cruel qu'était l'extérieur et qu'il pouvait facilement ignorer en restant ici. De plus, il s'agissait du seul endroit où il pouvait changer de forme régulièrement sans qu'aucune remarque, autre que positive ne lui soit faite : et, c'était peut-être étrange, mais il aimait lorsque Newt, en passant devant lui caressait son pelage d'un geste affectueux, tout en sachant qui il était réellement.

Nous étions début mars, et même dans la valise la météo avait tendance à changer, et la pluie de ce mois-ci tombait régulièrement, déposant une fine pellicule d'eau sur l'herbe et il faisait encore froid, surtout le soir, c'est pour cette raison qu'ils se trouvaient tout les deux devant le feu d'une des cheminées du cottage. Newt avait décidé de stopper momentanément sa route dans un hôtel à bas prix, à mi-chemin de l'Arizona où il souhaitait ramener son oiseau-tonnerre Frank, et avait payé sa chambre pour une période un peu plus longue et pouvoir vivre ici comme cela lui arrivait parfois. Avec le temps humide, quelques unes des créatures de Newt cherchaient la chaleur et avaient finit par s'installer avec eux dans les fauteuils. Credence se retrouvait à présent avec un niffleur sur les genoux, ce dernier jouant avec une pièce particulièrement dorée, signe que la créature avait dû la frotter pour la faire briller pendant un long moment, et aussi un Occamy posé sur ses épaules. Dougal, le demiguise de Newt était assis un peu plus loin, observant les flammes dansantes du feu d'un air distrait, de la même manière que le brun.

Ce dernier releva la tête vers Newt, remarquant que ce dernier avait arrêté de jouer avec Pickett et le tenait au creux de ses mains pour se focaliser entièrement sur lui, montrant qu'il avait toute son attention.

\- C'était un soir d'orage terrible, avec de violents coups de tonnerre et un véritable torrent de pluie comme je n'en avais jamais vu, et ma partie chat était terrifiée, contrairement à moi, et je passais mon temps à sursauter, continua-t-il.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ressentait le soudain besoin de se confier à Newt ou en tout cas, en cet instant précis. Depuis deux mois, il lui faisait une confiance presque aveugle, mais cet épisode de sa vie restait terriblement douloureux, tant et si bien qu'il avait toujours gardé ça pour lui, mais à présent, il sentait qu'il avait besoin de le raconter au magizoologue.

Ce dernier acquiesçait d'un air attentif, sans détourner le regard contrairement à ses habitudes, lui montrant qu'il écoutait son histoire, qu'il l'écouterait jusqu'au bout. déglutissant avec difficulté, Credence reprit :

\- A un moment, un coup de tonnerre était si puissant que je ne me suis pas contrôlé et je me suis transformé devant tout le reste de ma famille.

Il pinça les lèvres à ce souvenir si amer et douloureux et continua, se raclant la gorge pour étouffer la peine qui semblait vouloir s'échapper de ses entrailles :

\- Mes parents sont devenus fous furieux quand ils ont vu ça. ils m'ont répété que j'étais une honte à la famille, une anomalie. Ils ont...

Sa voix se brisa sur la fin et il baissa les yeux, commençant à caresser la fourrure du niffleur pour se calmer avant de se mettre à jouer avec ses doigts comme le faisait parfois Newt lorsqu'il était gêné. Voyant qu'il hésitait à continuer, ce dernier rapprocha son fauteuil du sien avec douceur, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer au moindre bruit un peu sourd et posa une main sur la sienne.

\- Qu'ont-ils fait, Credence? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Le jeune homme releva la tête, croisant le regard du rouquin qui était à présent bien plus proche de lui. Un soupir douloureux lui échappa et il souffla du bout des lèvres, presque honteux :

\- Ils ont brisé ma baguette magique et m'ont interdit de retourner à Ilvermorny. Puis, ils m'ont jeta dehors et je n'ai jamais eu le droit de revenir vers eux.

Newt le considéra du regard avec surprise, ne pensant pas que le plus jeune avait bel et bien été dans une école de sorcellerie, au moins pendant un temps. C'est vrai que s'il était un Animagus, il était logique qu'il soit un sorcier, mais il s'était jamais véritablement posé de questions : bon nombre de gens n'aimaient pas parler de certains pans de leur passé et il avait sentit que Credence en faisait partie, et il avait respecté cela, même si en cet instant le plus jeune lui dévoilait cet instant si crucial de son existence.

\- Quand...quand cela s'est-il produit? demanda finalement Newt, les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude.

\- Il y a quatre ans, je venais de commencer ma cinquième année à Ilvermorny, avoua le brun, le visage obstinément baissé sur le niffleur posé sur ses genoux.

\- Quel âge as-tu maintenant...?

Credence releva les yeux vers lui, le fixant un instant. La question semblait le mettre dans une position inconfortable, puis il baissa la tête à nouveau, comme s'il avait tout le poids du monde sur les épaules.

\- Je vais avoir dix-neuf ans dans quelques semaines...Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr, les jours se mélangent un peu dans ma tête, surtout lorsque j'étais un chat...

Newt ignora la fin de sa phrase et se contenta de le fixer en essayant de ne pas montrer l'air horrifié qui voulait fleurir sur ses traits. Après un rapide calcul dans sa tête, il comprit que le jeune homme devait vivre dehors depuis près de quatre ans, et cela lui fit l'impression d'un coup à l'estomac. Le souffle coupé, il sentit ses mains trembler un peu sur celles du plus jeune et les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Newt savait qu'il avait tendance à être trop empathique, même pour des gens qui ne le méritaient pas, mais en cet instant, savoir à quel point Credence avait dû souffrir lui retournait le coeur. Il était bien la dernière personne à pouvoir recevoir un tel traitement, ça, il en était certain. Il lui avait suffit de voir comme ce dernier était débordant de gentillesse et d'affection, autant envers lui que ses créatures, comme il semblait si fragile et fort à la fois également, pour avoir tenu quatre ans dans une telle situation sans même mettre fin à ses jours.

Newt remarqua soudain que Credence le fixait d'un air inquiet en sentant ses mains trembler autour des siennes, et il inspira profondément, se forçant à se calmer.

\- Comment peut-on faire une chose pareille...? murmura-t-il finalement, sans parvenir à se détacher de cet air choqué qui arborait ses traits.

Il ne voulait en aucun cas paraître trop mélodramatique ou que Credence ait pu penser qu'il en rajoutait, mais cette histoire lui donnait les larmes aux yeux et il ne savait plus quoi faire pour se sortir de ce gouffre de tristesse dans lequel il semblait être tombé tête la première, à la place du brun qui aurait dû être celui brisé par ces évènements. Mais non, il restait étrangement là, comme imperturbable et ayant repris de l'assurance sans qu'il en sache par quel miracle.

Newt sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Credence prendre les siennes, attirant son regard vers le sien : le jeune homme s'était un peu affirmé durant les deux derniers mois, le rouquin avait pu le voir, et présentement c'était lui qui le fixait avec gentillesse, et lui disait d'un air rassurant :

\- Tout va bien maintenant, je vais bien. Grâce à toi.

Newt acquiesça peut-être un peu brusquement, souhaitant ancrer cette pensée dans son esprit pour ne pas l'oublier. Credence n'était plus dans une telle situation, il l'avait sauvé, et chaque jour qui passait et plus il était heureux de son geste, rempli de bonheur même.

\- On devrait aller te racheter une baguette, déclara soudain Newt.

Credence le fixa à nouveau, les yeux écarquillés de surprise face à une telle proposition, presque hébété néanmoins, si bien que le plus vieux s'empressa de répondre, pensant qu'il avait fait une erreur :

\- Enfin, seulement si tu veux! Je pense que tu es trop vieux pour finir tes années à Ilvermorny mais je pourrais t'apprendre et combler tes lacunes en magie. De telles situations arrivent parfois, il nous suffirait d'un autorisation et ça devrait aller, mais évidemment c'est toi qui décide, et puis il va falloir sortir car on ne peut pas rester ici pour toujours, tu devrais sortir comme je le fais parfois, mais tu pourras prendre ton t-

Le monologue de Newt, qui devenait de plus en plus enflammé et rapide, comme si les mots se bousculaient hors de sa bouche pour convaincre Credence de tous un tas d'arguments, fut brutalement coupé lorsqu'il sentit des lèvres posées sur les siennes. Un hoquet de surprise lui échappa tant bien que mal tandis que ses joues devenaient brûlantes sous les mains de Credence posées sur ces dernières. Il observait ce dernier avec stupéfaction, luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts alors que le plus jeune les avait clos, tentant d'ignorer les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues pour glisser sur le visage du rouquin. Ce dernier paniqua un instant à cette vision mais comprit vite qu'il s'agissait seulement de larmes de joie lorsque Credence s'écarta finalement et lui adressa un sourire chamboulé, comme s'il n'était pas très sûr de l'audace dont il venait de faire preuve. Newt n'en menait pas large non plus, ne parvenant pas à comprendre comment le plus jeune, qui même en s'étant affirmé ces deux derniers mois restait très timide, avait pu prendre son courage à deux mains au point de faire un tel geste.

\- Merci Newt, souffla le brun avec ce sourire si large qui lui réchauffait le coeur. Évidemment, je serai ravi d'apprendre la magie avec toi, je...

Il baissa un peu les yeux, comme s'il hésitait à terminer sa phrase, son excitation et sa fougue brusquement envolés, comme s'il redevenait à nouveau incapable d'être aussi sans peur. Finalement, son sourire devint un peu plus timide et il termina après une grande inspiration :

\- Je veux aller partout où tu iras, je veux continuer à m'occuper de tes créatures, je veux continuer de vivre cette vie, je veux...toi...je...

Il tremblait presque, toujours aussi proche de Newt et ce dernier décida que c'était son tour de le rassurer, l'entrainant dans une étreinte chaleureuse, le laissant poser sa tête au creux de son cou. Il le berça un peu contre lui, caressant sa nuque d'un geste doux et murmurant un "chut" avec une douceur que Credence ne lui avait jamais entendu, plus encore que lorsqu'il parlait à ses créatures. Il lui semblait que Newt débordait d'une affection sans bornes envers lui, laissant son coeur fondre de bonheur et un soupir léger et brûlant lui échapper du bout des lèvres, à peine retenu.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras, Credence, je te le promets, termina le rouquin en posant ses lèvres sur son front d'un geste tendre.

Il sourit légèrement en voyant le niffleur se blottir contre le brun pour tenter de le réconforter à son tour, tout comme Dougal qui avait repéré la détresse de chacun d'entre eux, et ils terminèrent la soirée ici, finissant par s'endormir auprès du feu dont les flammèches continuaient de danser sur les bûches dans une valse inaudible pour ceux qui étaient inconnus au monde de magie merveilleux dans lequel ils vivaient.

* * *

Commentaire d'auteur :

Et voilà, j'espère que vous aurez aimé cet OS :)

Pour ma part, je le trouve sympa et il était amusant à écrire même si trouve que j'aurai dû davantage me pencher sur le fait que Credence soit un animagus (idée qui tournait en boucle dans ma tête depuis plus de deux semaines, d'ailleurs! XD)

Je n'ai pas grand-chose de plus à dire, donc on se retrouve dans quelques jours pour le prochain OS, à très vite mes niffleurs, et bonnes vacances à vous tant que j'y pense! ^^


	6. One-Shot 5 : Descente aux enfers

Commentaire d'auteur :

Hello mes petits niffleurs! :D j'espère que Noël c'est bien passé pour vous et que vous avez eut ce que vous vouliez comme cadeaux! (personnellement je n'ai pas à me plaindre, surtout avec tous les bouquins (artbook et autre) sur les animaux fantastiques :3) En attendant nous revoilà pour un OS :)

Il est un peu en retard, je l'avais prévu pour jeudi dernier mais vous savez ce que c'est avec les fêtes! Et puis tous les ans je passe beaucoup de temps sur mon PC à écrire alors là j'ai pris quelques jours où je n'ai pas touché à cette histoire et ait profité de ma famille x) Mais dans tous les cas la voici terminée :)

Cet OS était pour une demande de MlleMau qui m'avait énormément inspirée (si tu en as des aussi lumineuses que celle-ci n'hésite pas bon sang, je suis toute ouïe!) et je suis plutôt contente du résultat, même si j'ai toujours tendance à penser que j'aurai pu mieux faire ne publiant un texte...XD J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même :)

Dans cet OS il s'agit bien de Grindelwald et pas du vrai Percival, même s'il possède l'apparence de ce dernier tout le long de l'histoire! :) Je sais que nous sommes très nombreux à détester ce personnage où plutôt l'acteur qui a été choisi pour l'incarner mais j'espère que ça ne vous empêchera pas de lire ce texte car j'ai adoré l'écrire! :) (Je précise donc que j'utilise autant le nom de Grindelwald que celui de Graves, ça fait plus de diversité lors de l'écrit! XD)

Tant que j'y suis, la chanson Spit It Out de IAMX m'a pas mal inspirée pour ce texte, allez y jeter un oeil, ou plutôt une oreille si vous avez le temps, les paroles se prêtent à merveille à ce texte :)

Je pense avoir fait le tour, je vous souhaite bonne lecture et vous parlerai des prochains OS à la fin de ce dernier :)

* * *

 **One-Shot 5 : Descente aux enfers**

Le jour de leur première rencontre fut glacial, tout de neige froide qui tourbillonnait et tombait sur les passants, et le vent s'engouffrait dans leurs manteaux, glaçant les os mais surtout les lèvres et les mains devenus froides et engourdies. Credence avait ces dernières crispées sur les papiers qu'il distribuait dans la rue, une nuage blanc s'échappant de ses lèvres à chaque respiration : ces dernières étaient une véritable torture dans ce froid presque brûlant, lui qui ne portait qu'une simple veste de demi-saison : sa mère Mary Lou estimait qu'il ne méritait pas davantage, et c'était un miracle qu'il n'ait pas encore attrapé un violent rhume.

Dans cette atmosphère froide, alors qu'il tentait de rester éveiller et de continuer à faire ce pourquoi sa mère l'avait envoyé au coin de cette grande avenue, ou tout du moins tant bien que mal puisque les trois quarts des gens l'ignorait royalement, c'est à cet instant précis que Grindelwald décida de lui apparaître pour la première fois.

Il avait fallut à ce dernier quelques temps pour s'adapter à cette apparence qu'il avait choisi d'arborer et à présent que c'était chose faite, il marchait d'un pas décidé vers sa destination, vers le garçon perdu dans la foule des passants. L'esquisse d'un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres à présent un peu plus charnues et il se planta devant le brun, qui avait le visage obstinément baissé, la tête rentrée tant bien que mal dans les épaules pour tenter de se protéger du froid. Avec lenteur, il leva une main et récupéra l'un des flyers sans y accorder grande attention, se concentrant davantage sur le fait d'effleurer les doigts du jeune homme de manière délibérée. Avec satisfaction, il fixa ce dernier lorsqu'il releva la tête d'un air légèrement surpris et le fixa une dizaine de secondes, presque suspendues dans le temps.

\- Merci, souffla-t-il en glissant le papier légèrement humide à cause de la neige dans sa poche.

Sa voix, ou plutôt celle de Percival était chaude, presque une caresse pour les oreilles du brun qui lui jeta un regard confus et le regarda s'éloigner sans un mot, plus qu'intrigué par ce moment de flottement qu'il avait eu en présence de cet inconnu.

* * *

Grindelwald savait charmer les gens, attirer leur attention alors qu'il n'était qu'un inconnu pour eux. Il l'avait bon nombre de fois par le passé, s'attirer les faveurs des plus grands d'un simple sourire, d'un mot bien placé ou un geste exécuté à la perfection et ces imbéciles tombaient, hommes ou femmes, il les manipulait si facilement. Le processus était long parfois mais il atteignait son but à chaque fois et il les regardait sombrer pour lui, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Avec les années, son corps n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même, la couleur chocolat presque caramel de ses cheveux devenu d'un blond presque blanc, comme rongés par l'acide et ses yeux aussi étaient plus clairs, comme aveugles même si sa vision n'était en rien altérée : il le savait, lorsqu'on s'aventurait aux bords de la magie, vers celle la plus noire possible, il y avait des conséquences, et son apparence brusquement devenue presque repoussante était l'une de ces dernières, tant et si bien que manipuler d'un sourire était devenu bien plus difficile.

C'était pour cette raison que Percival lui avait semblé parfait, il était très bien placé au MACUSA, les gens lui faisaient une confiance aveugle et surtout, il avait ce charme des gentleman des années vingt, l'air intemporel, tout en retenue et sourire en coin comme Grindewald aimait tant et usait à outrance pour rassembler de stupides sorciers à ses pieds. Cela avait été tellement simple de faire disparaître le véritable Percival, de l'enfermer où il n'était pas près de revoir la lumière du jour, tandis que lui s'appropriait sa place avec une facilité déconcertante. Avec cette apparence, il serait bien plus facile de manipuler le garçon, car il ne se leurrait pas et savait que son véritable corps n'aurait fait que l'effrayer.

Il avait vu ce dernier dans l'une de ses visions, l'Obscurus surpuissant dont il avait tant besoin, qui avait survécu pendant près de dix-huit ans et qui devait à présent posséder une force formidable : ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne s'en empare.

Durant les jours qui suivirent leur première interaction, Credence pour sa part avait remarqué cet homme présent un peu trop souvent dans son sillage, commençant à lui faire légèrement peur. Les premiers jours, il ne le remarquait pas immédiatement mais après plus d'une semaine, il pouvait distinguer le brun dans la foule de passants, l'air étrangement immobile au milieu du chemin, le regard focalisé sur lui, faisant à chaque fois courir un frisson de peur le long de son échine en se demandant ce que cet inconnu pouvait lui vouloir pour sembler le suivre de la sorte. Credence était de plus en plus terrifié car il ne pouvait en parler à quiconque, et certainement pas sa mère qui se moquerait de lui ou le frapperait pour lui faire perdre son temps avec de telles élucubrations.

Un autre matin néanmoins, plus d'une semaine après leur première rencontre, Credence vit le brun avancer cette fois encore droit vers lui tandis qu'il distribuait ces énièmes papiers : il aurait voulu fuir quelque part mais il était cloué sur place, encore plus terrifié à l'idée que sa mère, qui cette fois-là était avec lui, ne le punisse comme jamais encore elle ne l'avait fait. Gardant les lèvres serrées, tentant de raffermir sa prise sur les flyers pour empêcher ses mains de trembler, il garda la tête levée avec difficulté, fixant l'autre qui arrivait. Ce dernier posa un instant son regard sur lui sans qu'aucun mot ne soit prononcé puis récupéra un papier, et Credence en profita pour rassembler son courage à deux mains et demander :

\- Qui êtes-vous?!

Il referma brutalement la bouche en se rendant compte que son ton était plus qu'accusateur et presque agressif, ce qu'il n'était absolument pas sensé faire. Il jeta un regard d'appréhension à l'inconnu, priant pour que sa mère ne l'ait pas entendu parler à ce dernier.

Le brun ne répondit rien sur l'instant, se contentant de le dévisager d'un regard sombre : il avait un sourire au coin des lèvres, à peine visible mais qui rassura légèrement le jeune homme. Ce dernier se figea néanmoins immédiatement lorsque l'autre se pencha dangereusement vers lui, envahissant brusquement son espace personnel et lui coupant la respiration, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Le plus vieux posa une main chaude sur son épaule, pressant cette dernière d'un geste ferme et presque possessif, approchant ses lèvres de son oreille et murmura dans un souffle brûlant :

\- Je m'appelle Percival Graves, lâcha-t-il.

Il n'avait fait que répondre à sa question, mais Credence eut le souffle coupé à nouveau, perdu dans une demie réalité, et la présence de l'inconnu n'était pas inconfortable, juste terriblement intriguante et lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits et respira à nouveau, il eut à peine le temps de sentir le parfum enivrant que portait le dénommé Percival avant que ce dernier ne se retire presque brutalement, laissant son épaule libre et disparaissant dans la foule comme si rien ne s'était produit. Credence ne put s'empêcher de le suivre des yeux alors qu'il se glissait parmi les gens normaux - car, à n'en pas douter, il n'était pas de ceux qu'il pouvait compter comme étant normaux - ses yeux toujours aussi grands ouverts, se demandant ce qu'il s'était produit exactement, et il finit par jeter un coup d'oeil à Mary Lou, qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la scène, comme si cela ne s'était jamais produit.

* * *

Credence n'avait pas oublié le presque inconnu les jours suivants, loin de là : seulement, ses pensées étaient davantage accaparées par sa propre personne. Plusieurs fois, il était rentré un peu plus tard que prévu, n'ayant aucune montre ou quoi que ce soit d'autre pour lui indiquer l'heure, et les punitions avaient rapidement suivit, tombant sur lui comme un couperet : malheureusement, avec le froid glacial et le frottement du tissu des vêtements usés qu'il portait, les blessures passaient leur temps à se rouvrir et la souffrance était telle qu'il devait se mordre la langue jusqu'au sang pour empêcher la moindre plainte de s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres.

C'est pour cette raison que lorsqu'il vit à nouveau Percival avancer vers lui quelques jours plus tard, il fut plus que surpris, davantage concentré sur le fait de ne pas tomber raide à cause de la douleur qui iradiait de son dos et lui faisait légèrement tourner la tête. Il l'avait déjà remarqué à plusieurs reprises, à quel point la démarche de cet homme était assurée, comme s'il possédait le sol qu'il foulait de ses pas et que rien ne serait capable de se mettre en travers de sa route. De cette manière, il semblait terriblement intimidant, mais cela ne faisait qu'ajouter une prestance supplémentaire dont il ne semblait pouvoir se départir.

Lorsqu'il arriva face à Credence, ce dernier était seul dans la rue, immobile sur les pavés mouillés de neige grise, et le plus jeune jeune le regarda arriver. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas la peur qui le rongeait de l'intérieur, mais bien la curiosité face à cet étrange personnage qui semblait ne pas vouloir le lâcher pour une raison qui lui était totalement inconnue.

Personne ne faisait attention à ces deux hommes debout au milieu de la foule de New-yorkais, se dévisageant : avec curiosité pour l'un, et avec quelque chose qu'on ne pouvait définir venant du second. Avec lenteur, Graves baissa son regard vers les flyers et instinctivement, les mains de Credence se crispèrent sur les papiers humides, les froissant entre ses doigts sans même s'en rendre compte. Il ne savait pas qui était cet homme et malgré le fait que chaque entrevue le mettait mal à l'aise, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fasciné par l'obstination de cet inconnu à l'approcher, comme s'il avait la moindre importance parmi les millions de gens qui vivaient dans cette gigantesque ville. C'était surréaliste, et il ne parvenait pas à trouver la moindre logique aux gestes de ce Percival.

Ce dernier ne se préoccupait guère des états d'âme du plus jeune en cet instant, se contentant de fixer les lignes fines qui s'étalaient sur ses mains et ses doigts telles de sinistres peintures de guerre, sauf qu'elles n'avaient rien de tout cela, ne faisant que clamer au grand jour la souffrance de Credence, et que personne ne semblait remarquer. Grindelwald n'était pas du genre à se soucier de la souffrance des autres - peut-être parce que principalement, c'était lui-même qui l'engendrait. Néanmoins, il était toujours sidéré de voir à quel point les gens "normaux" étaient doués pour ignorer la souffrance des autres, même lorsqu'elle était si visible comme les marques que possédait le plus jeune.

Il savait aussi être patient et cela s'avérait primordial alors qu'il souhaitait entrainer le brun dans son sillage, c'est pour cela qu'il prit tout le temps du monde pour attraper les mains de Credence dans les siennes, avec une douceur délibérée. Il savait que ce dernier devait le fixer d'un air incrédule, puisqu'il avait été tellement surpris que les papiers lui avait échappé, s'éparpillant dans le vent froid de l'hiver, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Lentement, il caressa quelques cicatrices encore fraîches à l'aide de ses pouces et ouvrit la bouche, murmurant :

\- Crois-tu aux sorciers, Credence? Crois-tu aux histoires que raconte ta mère?

Les mots s'envolèrent d'entre ses lèvres, glissant dans l'air et le plus jeune eut l'impression que ces questions étaient d'une importance capitale et plus encore, il se demanda un instant comment cet inconnu connaissait son nom. Il se sentait espionné, acculé peut-être mais il n'arrivait pas à avoir peur, seulement conscient de la manière dont Percival tenait ses mains dans les siennes, penchées sur ces dernières et tellement proche qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud lui glisser entre les doigts.

Il savait qu'il devait donner une réponse, délier sa langue mais sa tentative se solda par un cuisant échec lorsque Graves releva la tête et le fixa droit dans les yeux, coupant momentanément sa capacité à communiquer correctement. Il y avait quelque chose dans le regard de cet homme d'ensorcelant, et il semblait à Credence qu'il aurait pu commander une armée par de simples mots et envoyer les gens mourir pour sa cause sans aucune difficulté. Il aurait du se souvenir de cette pensée et la prendre comme une mise en garde mais le plus jeune l'avait déjà reléguée dans son subconscient, dévorant presque le regard du plus vieux avec une avidité qui ne lui ressemblait pas : mais il avait l'impression que même s'il l'avait voulut, il n'aurait pu se détacher.

Percival finit par bouger légèrement, relevant sa main droite jusqu'à la poser d'un geste presque possessif sur la nuque de Credence, sentant avec satisfaction celui-ci tressaillir entre ses doigts. Petit à petit, il était en train de l'avoir, il le savait, et peu importe le nombre de fois où il avait agit ainsi, c'était toujours la même satisfaction qui l'animait lorsque quelqu'un tombait misérablement entre ses filets. Bougeant encore un peu, il retint le sourire sardonique qui voulait s'étaler sur son visage lorsqu'il vit le brun suivre le mouvement du bout de ses doigts par automatisme.

\- As-tu peur des sorciers, Credence ?

L'interpelé retint un frisson à la manière dont l'autre murmurait son prénom, faisant rouler chaque lettre entre ses lèvres avec délectation, et le fixa à nouveau, relevant la tête alors qu'il ne cessait de fixer le sol à intervalles réguliers, apeuré d'être battu pour fixer quelqu'un trop longtemps, comme c'était déjà arrivé avec Mary Lou : tout excuse pour se défouler sur lui était bonne à prendre, selon elle.

Mais présentement, il n'avait pas peur de cet homme. Peut-être aurait-il dû, alors que ce dernier lui avait presque avoué, par ses questions plus qu'explicites, qu'il était lui-même un sorcier : et pour Credence, ce n'était pas si difficile à croire car même s'il n'avait jamais rien eut contre eux à l'inverse de sa mère, il avait parfois vu des choses trop étranges pour être expliquées autrement que par la magie. Dans tous les cas il connaissait la réponse à la question et la lâcha du bout des lèvres :

\- Non.

Cette fois-ci, Graves ne retint pas le sourire moqueur qui s'étala sur son visage, étirant ses lèvres dans une grimace amusée : le garçon n'avait pas peur de la magie des autres mais avait réprimé la sienne au point de développer un Obscurus, la situation était risible. Et cet air moqueur, Credence ne parvint pas à le prendre mal où à s'inquiéter, même lorsque l'autre se pencha dangereusement vers lui. Soudainement, il n'y avait plus que Percival, comme si ce dernier avait rendu le reste du monde sourd par sa simple présence. Les bruits de la ville de New-York lui paraissaient étouffés, comme lorsque l'on est coincé dans un rêve brumeux, un entre-deux où on ne parvient pas totalement à se réveiller. Credence avait la respiration coupée, fixant d'un air éberlué son inconnu plus si inconnu que ça, surtout lorsque ce dernier était si proche et qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses propres lèvres, et la main dont le toucher brûlant semblait rendre son corps enfiévré. Il pouvait le sentir jouer d'un geste distrait avec les cheveux courts de sa nuque, avec une lenteur presque exaspérante mais qui semblait l'hypnotiser totalement. Et il se pencha encore, s'approcha de son oreille comme il l'avait fait quelques jours plus tôt, et sa réponse ne tarda plus à venir :

\- Tu devrais...

Le frisson courut le long du dos de Credence et ce dernier déglutit avec difficulté : n'arrivant pas à savoir s'il était terrifié à l'idée que son interlocuteur sous-entende qu'il était dangereux, ou alors parce que la proximité de ce dernier était en train de le rendre fou. Il était enveloppé de la chaleur de ses mains, de son souffle qui tombait sur sa peau comme la caresse d'une brise d'été et son odeur qui accaparait ses sens.

Et puis, comme c'était venu tout cela s'éloigna brusquement de lui et Graves se trouvait un mètre devant lui, à bonne distance, comme s'il hésitait soudainement quant à ses gestes ou qu'il avait peur de l'effrayer. En réalité, ce n'était rien de cela mais le plus jeune se plaisait à le croire, se rassurant comme le le pouvait.

\- Suis-moi, murmura Percival dans un souffle, se rapprochant à nouveau comme si sa présence pouvait le convaincre et dieu, elle le pouvait, Credence se sentait incapable de lui refuser cette demande, malgré la peur qui lui nouait l'estomac à la pensée que ce soit un quelconque piège ou que sa mère ne découvre qu'il ne faisait pas ce qu'elle lui demandait.

Il hésita tout de même un instant, mais finit par se glisser à sa suite alors qu'il disparaissait dans la foule, tentant de ne pas le perdre de vue. Credence ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire, se demandant si c'était une bonne idée mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, car l'espoir gonflait au creux de sa poitrine, traître mais bien présent, prêt à lui murmurer des merveilles, quitte à ce que la déception ne l'atteigne de plein fouet par la suite.

Voyant Percival tourner dans une énième ruelle, qui semblait assez étroite et plongée dans la pénombre à cause de la hauteur des bâtiments entre lesquels elle se trouvait, il hésita un long moment mais finit par le suivre tout de même, le trouvant arrêté quelques mètres plus loin, les ombres des murs aux briques lézardées se projetant son visage, le plongeant à demi dans la pénombre. Inquiet, Credence fit quelques pas jusqu'à lui, gesticulant légèrement face au regard pénétrant que le plus vieux posait sur lui, le balayant des yeux.

\- Pourquoi venir ici? demanda-t-il après un long moment d'hésitation, tentant de garder sa voix ferme et assurée - il ne l'était absolument pas, cependant.

\- Je ne peux pas laisser n'importe qui voir ce que je vais faire, répondit Graves l'instant suivant, continuant de le dévisager.

A ces mots, le plus jeune eut un mouvement de recul, commençant véritablement à s'inquiéter, se demandant pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait plus tôt, mais aussi comment allait-il pouvoir s'échapper de cet homme qui lui semblait toujours aussi dangereux mais il n'eut le temps de faire aucun geste de repli car les mains de Percival se trouvaient déjà de part et d'autre de sa nuque, couvrant son cou entre ses doigts, tant et si bien qu'il aurait sûrement pu lui briser ce dernier d'un seul geste. Il l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux et chuchota :

\- Ne prends pas cet air terrifié, je ne vais pas te faire le moindre mal, Credence.

Ce dernier acquiesça, gêné par la proximité qu'il partageait avee le plus vieux mais ce dernier ne s'en souciait guère et en jouait délibérément. Finalement, le brun hésita encore et finit par demander, la curiosité finissant par prendre le dessus :

\- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom, monsieur?

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres du brun : ce dernier riait intérieurement, voyant à quel point c'était simple, si simple : le petit était presque à lui, il le savait.

\- J'ai entendu ta mère le prononcer.

Se contentant de cette explication, Credence se contenta d'acquiescer et resta silencieux à nouveau, observant avec une certaine appréhension les mains de son interlocuteur glisser jusqu'à ses clavicules, touchant du bout des doigts les quelques cicatrices encore rougeâtres qui dépassaient du col, même s'il tentait de les cacher le plus possible.

\- Elle ne devrait pas être autorisée à te toucher de la sorte, Credence, affirma Percival en secouant légèrement la tête d'un air - faussement - affecté, les sourcils froncés comme s'il imaginait la scène.

Le plus jeune ne répondit rien à cela, incapable de trouver les mots : il ne savait pas quoi dire et son coeur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine à la pensée que cet homme, sans qu'il ne comprenne la raison, semblait se soucier de son sort, semblait vouloir quelque chose de meilleur pour lui. Ce dernier glissa avec lenteur les mains sous ses vêtements abimés, approchant des blessures encore sanglantes de la veille qui faisaient pulser ses veines alors qu'il retenait des bruits de douleur depuis la veille, souffrant en silence. Néanmoins, lorsque Graves effleura les blessures ouvertes de son dos il ne tint plus et un gémissement de douleur, pouvant presque s'apparenter à un cri lui échappa et il demanda misérablement :

\- Je vous en suppliez, arrêtez...

Credence se sentit humilié lorsque l'autre se contenta de sourire face à sa souffrance et voulut reculer, l'éloigner de lui mais il en était incapable, se sentant comme aspiré par le regard du plus vieux, brûlant de quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à définir. Il avait l'impression que Graves s'amusait follement, et ce dernier se penchait encore vers lui, demandant d'une voix suave dans laquelle il pouvait presque sentir son sourire :

\- Es-tu certain que tu veuilles me voir stopper de te soigner?

\- Me-me soigner? répéta le plus jeune d'un air incrédule.

Il fixa de ce même air le visage souriant de son vis-à-vis, et il lui semblait que ce dernier était un peu moins moqueur, peut-être même presque doux tandis qu'il caressait son dos du bout des doigts. Ces derniers semblaient diffuser une sorte de brise fraîche qui courrait le long des larges coupures et la douleur, bon sang, il avait l'impression que la douleur refluait alors qu'elle parvenait à lui tirer des larmes si facilement, serrant les dents pur s'empêcher de faire le moindre bruit.

Lorsque la douleur disparut enfin, il comprit qu'il avait vu juste : que cet homme, aussi étrange soit-il était un sorcier, que la magie existait pour de bon. Cela lui coupait le souffle, et il se trouvait là, immobile et le coeur gonflé par la gratitude vis-à-vis de son interlocuteur, qui avait pris son temps, qui avait usé sa magie pour le soigner lui, alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient même pas. Oh, il aurait dû se méfier, comprendre que cela ne devait en aucun cas être un acte de pure bonté mais en cet instant, cela ne lui venait même pas à l'esprit, alors que ces gestes affectueux si précieux lui étaient donnés et qu'il les prenait comme un noyé aurait besoin d'air.

Avec cette douleur disparue, il sentit presque son corps se relâcher de la tension qui le parcourait et qui lui faisait serrer les dents et contracter les épaules comme pour se focaliser sur autre chose que les blessures : la fatigue l'empoigna et avant qu'il n'ait pu réaliser la conséquence de son geste, sa tête bascula et s'échoua sur l'épaule du sorcier tandis qu'il lâchait un soupir épuisé mais heureux, vibrant de gratitude et de non-dits - parce que quoi qu'il fasse il ne restait pas doué pour parler aux gens, et pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait.

Bien qu'un peu surpris par le geste, Graves se contenta de poser une main sur le sommet de son crâne, presque par automatisme avant de le bercer contre lui, s'étonnant lui-même de son propre comportement : mais il devait rassurer le plus jeune, faire en sorte qu'il croit en lui aveuglément, et c'était la manière parfaite de s'y prendre.

\- ...Pourquoi? demanda finalement Credence après un long moment de silence.

Ce dernier avait finit par être un peu plus rassuré et avait finit par s'accrocher presque désespérément au manteau du plus vieux, comme s'il avait peur que celui-ci ne soit qu'un mirage prêt à disparaître. Lentement, Percival reprit le visage du jeune homme entre ses doigts, le fixant dans les yeux tandis qu'il affirmait avec certitude :

\- Tu es quelqu'un de très spécial Credence - quelqu'un qui peut m'aider à avoir ce que je veux.

L'estomac du plus jeune se contracta à la pensée que, évidemment, l'autre n'avait pas fait cela par pure bonté d'âme, et qu'il souhaitait quelque chose de lui en échange : c'était toujours la même rengaine, les mêmes manipulations et pièges dans lesquels il tombait comme un imbécile, il y courait même, parce qu'il avait tellement besoin de ça, que quelqu'un se préoccupe de lui, qu'il était prêt à tout : sombre idiot. En voyant son air presque désespéré à ces mots, le plus vieux agit au plus vite, le forçant à le regarder d'une manière ferme, maintenant son visage face au sien.

\- Credence, je ne te force à rien, je demande juste ton aide, tu es le seul qui puisses le faire.

\- P-pourquoi moi? hésita le brun. Que souhaitez-vous?

\- Je veux la liberté complète et totale, répliqua aussitôt son interlocuteur : il l'avait dit, crié tellement souvent, il l'avait craché au visage de tous, de Dumbledore lui-même, cet imbécile et son visage arborant un air dégoulinant de compassion et de pitié, envers _lui_. Inacceptable.

\- Que voulez-vous dire, je ne comprends pas...murmura le plus jeune, lui jetant un regard confus.

Le plus vieux ne put empêcher le soupir lassé qui s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres, parce que ce gamin ne comprenait pas, et il n'y pouvait rien mais Grindelwald haïssait cela tout de même.

\- Je veux que les sorciers comme moi - comme toi - puissent être libres et n'aient plus à se cacher des stupides non-majs : ils seraient incapables de nous arrêter.

Credence ne répondit pas immédiatement, fixant avec fascination la lueur enfiévrée dans le regard de l'autre, qui semblait comme fou mais que le plus jeune trouvait parfaitement lucide, plus que bon nombre de gens qu'il connaissait : et puis, les paroles du sorcier montèrent soudainement jusqu'à son cerveau et il écarquilla les yeux en répétant, totalement sous le choc :

\- C-comme moi? Je ne suis pas...

Percival ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, posant un index sur ses lèvres dans le but de le faire taire, le dévisageant de son regard si pénétrant. Rapidement, ses doigts glissèrent sur la peau du plus jeune et son pouce se retrouva à caresser sa lèvres inférieure sans véritablement s'en rendre compte, attiré par ces dernières qu'il soigna d'un geste aussi, faisant disparaître les gerçures et les rendant aussi roses qu'elles devaient être - aussi tentantes qu'elles étaient.

\- Tu es puissant, Credence, c'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de toi. Tu as ce pouvoir en toi que je n'ai pas, ce quelque chose qui peut faire la différence.

Il lui avait murmuré cela sans le regarder, continuant de fixer ses lèvres qu'il caressait avec douceur, comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose de fragile, si précieux, lui si violent et qui passait son temps à briser les vies comme de simples objets. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment la situation, et il se rendait à peine compte qu'elle était en train de lui glisser entre les doigts et lui échappait au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient, qu'il fixait trop longtemps les lèvres de Credence et que le souffle devenu brûlant de ce dernier caressait ses doigts.

Il n'était plus véritablement sûr que le jeune Obscurial écoutait encore ce qu'il lui disait car ce dernier semblait à présent à des années lumière d'ici, continuant de le fixer comme s'il était soudainement devenu la chose la plus incroyable, la plus belle au monde - et Grindelwald savait qu'il devait en avoir l'air en cet instant, dans ce corps que lui-même ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer, qu'il aurait voulut être le sien au final. Le plus jeune était charmé, à n'en pas douter, le dévorant des yeux sans même s'en rendre compte et il se sentait flatté : non, plus que flatté, c'était une satisfaction, un plaisir presque malsain de voir le jeune homme le dévisager de la sorte, de son regard brûlant de mille promesses à des pensées qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru possible d'avoir. Il ne savait pas s'il devait ou pas se réjouir de ne pas savoir lire dans les pensées, car celles de Credence en cet instant devaient être tout à fait délectables : et son imagination débordante n'aidait pas, faisant courir un frisson le long de son dos.

Il était là, à sa merci de par son regard presque avide, avide de ses mots, de sa présence, de son corps, de tout, s'accrochant à lui si vite, balayant ses doutes que Grindelwald savait qu'il avait déjà gagné et qu'il n'eut qu'à ajouter dans un souffle si chaud qu'il était presque aride, déclenchant un soupir tremblant au plus jeune :

\- J'ai tellement besoin de ton aide, Credence.

Il l'avait dit d'un ton presque badin, comme si ce n'était pas d'une importance capitale mais avait préféré se concentrer sur son prénom, laissant les deux syllabes glisser sur sa langue, entre ses dents et ses lèvres jusqu'à s'échapper dans l'air, tombant dans l'oreille du concerné qui retint un soupir de satisfaction en entendant le sorcier prononcer son prénom de la sorte, comme possessif. Credence se demanda un instant si Percival lui avait jeté un sort, pour l'avoir ainsi à sa merci, ou alors s'il n'avait eut qu'à être gentil et tactile avec lui pour qu'il tombe si facilement : même si dieu merci, il semblait être tombé sur quelqu'un de gentil - à ce qu'il croyait, en tout cas.

Le plus jeune remarqua que depuis plusieurs minutes, son interlocuteur lui répondait sans même le fixer, continuant de rester les yeux rivés à ses lèvres comme s'il s'agissait soudainement de la chose la plus importante et il ne put s'empêcher de rougir en pensant comprendre ce que cela signifiait, se mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieure en sentant ses oreilles et son cou le brûler de gêne, et ce fut ce geste qui le perdit pour de bon, lorsque le sorcier perdit définitivement le contrôle et se jeta sans merci sur ses lèvres, le plaquant contre le mur de la ruelle dans la foulée.

Sous le choc, un glapissement de surprise étouffé échappa au plus jeune tandis qu'il sentait ses poignets se retrouver bloqués d'une main au-dessus de sa tête, contre les briques froides et lézardées du mur, tandis que de l'autre Percival saisissait sa mâchoire, l'embrassant avec plus de violence encore. Ce dernier n'était en rien tendre dans ses gestes, mordillant régulièrement ses lèvres, se reculant à peine pour respirer avant de recommencer tout aussi vite, léchant les perles de sang qui s'échappait des plaies causées par ses morsures. Le premier gémissement étouffé de Credence oscilla entre la douleur et le plaisir, foudroyé par les sensations qui s'agglutinaient en lui, à la manière dont son corps s'enflammait à chaque frôlement de la part de Percival : il savait que quelque chose n'était pas correct, que l'on n'embrassait pas les gens comme ça, parce que c'était douloureux et qu'un baiser n'était pas sensé l'être. Pourtant et contre tout attente, il adorait ça, cette manière de l'embrasser plus que possessive, comme s'il lui appartenait : et peut-être était-il naïf, mais il y voyait de l'affection, de l'amour peut-être. Credence aimait la manière dont le brun le maintenait sous sa coupe, imperturbable alors qu'il l'embrassait de manière enfiévrée.

Quelque chose n'allait sûrement pas avec lui, avec eux deux d'ailleurs, alors qu'il commençait à prendre confiance à son tour, répondant au baiser avec force, grondant contre les lèvres du plus vieux pour le laisser faire, et il se demanda un instant ce que sa mère dirait si elle le voyait ainsi, à embrasser un homme - elle leur avait de nombreuses fois répété à quel point s'était contre-nature - avec autant d'avidité, comme si sa propre vie en dépendait mais présentement, il avait oublié tout ça et se perdait seulement contre les lèvres du brun, tremblant sous ses gestes, et il n'avait plus du tout froid dans cette atmosphère glaciale d'hiver.

* * *

\- Tue-la, mon ange.

Graves avait prononcé cela sur un ton glacial tout prêt de son oreille, la main fermement posée sur sa nuque, brûlante comme à son habitude, tellement proche de lui, tout contre ses côtes, l'enlaçant presque, et le surnom n'était là que pour rassurer Credence, pour le pousser à faire l'impensable, et il se plaisait encore à y voir de l'affection, naïf qu'il était.

Ils se trouvaient dans l'une des nombreuses demeures qu'utilisait Grindelwald pour se cacher du MACUSA ou tout autre organisation cherchant à lui nuire. Cette dernière, malgré le fait que ce soit une planque restait luxueuse, appartenant à l'un des fidèles du sorcier, ce dernier se trouvant dans la même pièce qu'eux, fixant Credence d'un air mauvais en voyant à quel point le jeune homme semblait avoir attiré l'attention de Grindelwald. Il y avait quelques autres sorciers qui les avaient rejoints ici, dans cette grande salle de réception à l'allure poussiéreuse - après tout cela restait un manoir pour les vacances, en premier lieu. Les deux lustres de cristal suspendus au-dessus de leurs têtes avaient été allumés d'un geste par Graves, la lueur des bougies se reflétant à peine dans la surface transparente tant cette dernière était couverte de crasse. La longue et imposante table de réception en bois d'acajou n'était pas en meilleur état, tout comme la nappe tâchée qui se trouvait dessus, inutilisée depuis des années.

Percival était appuyé contre la fameuse table, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et dévisageait Credence d'un air imperturbable, sa baguette posée négligemment sur la nappe derrière lui. Le plus jeune déglutit une fois encore et jeta un coup d'oeil à la non-maj qui hurlait d'une voix étouffée à travers son bâillon, les bras attachés dans le dos par une corde nouée à coup de baguette et à genoux sur un vieux tapis persan dans des tons de bleu roi usé par les années. Elle avait le visage baigné de larmes et se débattait vainement, maintenu au sol par un homme qui ne semblait vouloir retirer sa capuche et dévoiler son identité - Graves devait être le seul à le connaître réellement - et une femme qui avait déjà l'air âgée, aux longs cheveux gris mal peignés, dont le visage ridé était tordu en un sourire totalement dérangé tandis qu'elle maintenait la non-maj sur une épaule, la secouant à moitié pour la faire taire en lui agitant sa baguette sous le nez. En la voyant d'ailleurs s'agiter un peu trop, Percival plissa les yeux et lâcha d'un ton glacial :

\- Ursule, ça suffit.

L'ordre direct fit grimacer la vieille mais celle-ci stoppa ses gestes menaçant, se contentant de s'aplatir presque sur le sol d'un air - faussement - désolé et obéissant. Grindelwald savait qu'elle était fourbe et ne lui faisait que très peu confiance, mais son talent en potions interdites était inégalable, alors il se contentait de la surveiller de près.

Soupirant, il reporta son attention sur le plus jeune de la pièce qui affichait un air terrifié, et il ne put empêcher un rictus de contrariété déformer ses traits. Il considéra Credence du regard. Cela faisait à présent près de deux mois qu'il avait approché le brun pour la première fois, et ce dernier avait énormément changé, grâce à - ou à cause, c'était selon - lui. Il ne portait plus les vêtements usés d'auparavant mais un costume hors de prix que Grindelwald lui-même avait payé - ou volé, si on considérait que l'argent utilisé ne lui appartenait pas. Le tissu était sombre, tellement sombre en réalité qu'il semblait aspirer la luminosité de la pièce. Quant à la chemise en-dessous, le tissu argenté semblait miroiter tel la surface d'un lac, de manière presque hypnotisante. Credence avait refusé tout ces présents au début, horriblement gêné qu'on puisse dépenser pareille fortune pour lui acheter des tenues luxueuses, mais Percival avait tellement insisté qu'il avait capitulé. D'un geste, ce dernier avait fait pousser ses cheveux par magie pour les recouper.

A présent, Credence repoussait souvent les cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux vers l'arrière d'un geste tout à fait séduisant, tout autant que son apparence devenue bien plus captivante : il semblait même, avec la pression que pouvait exercer son Obscurus, tout à fait intimidant. Grindelwald aimait voir le jeune homme ainsi façonné à son idée mais présentement, ce dernier avait tout sauf l'air inquiétant vu l'air à moitié larmoyant qu'il affichait. Poussé à bout, Graves quitta la table à laquelle il était appuyé et décroisa les bras, s'avançant vers le jeune homme pour poser une main sur son épaule, qu'il pressa fermement entre ses doigts.

\- Credence, est-ce une demande si difficile à comprendre?

Le concerné ne répondit rien, la lèvre inférieure tremblant légèrement et Grindelwald perdit le peu de patience qui lui restait : d'un geste, il attrapa la mâchoire du brun et le força à le fixer, lui jetant un regard glacial et emplit de colère - de folie aussi, peut-être.

\- Je t'ai parfaitement appris à contrôler ton Obscurus. Es-tu à ce point incapable d'effectuer une tâche aussi simple ?!

Il avait murmuré ces mots sur un ton dangereux, bien plus terrifiant que des cris, puisque le plus jeune tremblait de tout ses membres, incapable de détourner le regard malgré cela.

\- Tu t'es déjà débarrassé de ta mère. Celle-ci est le même genre de déchet, continua le plus vieux d'un ton froid.

\- Je ne...commença Credence, terrifié. Ce n'était qu'un accident, je n'ai jamais tué quelqu'un intentionnellement...

Grindelwald retint un cri de frustration, se contentant de crisper ses doigts sur le visage du plus jeune qui laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur totalement vain. Le sorcier fit signe aux autres de sortir d'un simple geste et ils s'exécutèrent immédiatement, trainant hors de la pièce la non-maj qui continuait ses cris étouffés et jetait au plus jeune un regard larmoyant, désespéré et totalement pris de panique. Ce dernier détourna les yeux d'elle, mal à l'aise, et reporta son attention sur le sorcier.

A peine la grande porte en bois peinte d'un vert émeraude écaillé fut refermée d'un bruit sourd, que Percival repoussa violemment Credence contre la table et se jeta sur ce dernier, l'embrassant férocement tandis qu'il l'empêchait de fuir en posant ses mains sur la surface en bois, coinçant l'Obscurial entre lui et cette dernière. Il entendit aussitôt le glapissement de surprise du brun contre ses lèvres tandis qu'il tentait de le repousser un peu, mais en vain, incapable de faire face à sa force, aussi bien physique que celle de persuasion. Grindelwald ignora la légère réticence qui semblait l'animer et se recula un peu, juste avant de mordre violemment sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'à sentir le goût du sang envahir sa bouche, le faisant échapper un grognement satisfait tandis que le plus jeune étouffait un cri de douleur contre sa bouche. Se rappelant qu'il n'était pas sensé lui faire peur sous peine de le voir s'en prendre à lui ou ne plus le suivre, il posa une main sur sa nuque et l'attira pour un baiser plus doux, léchant les perles de sang sur sa lèvres en guise de pardon. Cela eut pour effet de calmer légèrement le plus jeune dont les mains crispées sur le costume du plus vieux se détendirent, s'y accrochant davantage par envie de se tenir le plus proche possible.

Se reculant légèrement, Graves posa les mains sur le visage de Credence, le fixant dans les yeux sans ciller et annonça :

\- Je n'ai pas été totalement honnête avec toi.

Le plus jeune le fixa sans un mot, son regard devenu soudainement vide d'expression, alors qu'il sentait son estomac se tordre de douleur à l'idée que cet homme lui avait lui aussi mentit. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge et il plaça ses mains sur les poignets de son interlocuteur, près à repousser ses doigts sur son visage mais l'autre ne lui en laissa pas le temps et resserra son étreinte en continuant, lui expliquant ce qu'il sous-entendait avant qu'il ne comprenne de travers comme c'était en train d'arriver :

\- Lorsque je t'ai parlé de la raison pour laquelle je faisais tout ça, la liberté pour tous les sorciers, pour que nous n'ayons plus à nous terrer dans des lieux miteux comme celui-ci...il n'y a pas seulement ça.

Credence buvait ses paroles, la bouche entrouverte et barbouillée de son propre sang mais il n'y prêtait pas la moindre attention, donnant entièrement cette dernière à l'homme en face de lui. Ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher de le dévisager un long moment, admirant ce qu'il était advenu du jeune homme : tout cela était de son fait, et il n'en était pas peu fier. Le sang étalé sur ses lèvres était écarlate, ne faisant que ressortir davantage encore son teint si pâle et son regard si sombre toujours focalisé sur lui : parce que Credence ne regardait que lui, qu'ils soient au milieu d'une foule de milliers de passants ou seulement tous les deux en cet instant et où il s'abandonnait presque à lui, le rendant plus que satisfait sans même le vouloir. Grindelwald avait réussit à l'entrainer dans sa descente aux enfers avec une facilité déconcertante sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive - et encore en cet instant, il croyait que Graves était attaché à lui, au moins un peu : était-ce de la naïveté, ou un besoin d'affection et d'amour au delà du désespoir, quitte à accepter le traitement parfois douteux de Grindelwald? Personne n'aurait su le dire avec exactitude.

\- Credence...penses-tu que je sois autorisé - que nous soyons autorisés à faire...tout ça? demanda-t-il dans un murmure de voix brûlant.

Il avait posé la question tout en caressant son visage de ses doigts, approchant sa bouche de la sienne jusqu'à ce que leurs deux respirations, un peu heurtée pour le plus vieux et quasiment erratique pour le plus jeune, ne se mélangent. Comprenant ce qu'il sous-entendait par-là, puisque sa mère lui avait souvent parlé de ces gestes qu'elle trouvait contre-nature entre deux personnes de même sexe, l'Obscurial fronça un peu les sourcils, perdu et demanda d'une voix, qui bien qu'un peu plus assurée que deux mois plus tôt restait hésitante :

\- Pourquoi serait-ce interdit? Que faisons-nous de mal?

Grindelwald ne put arrêter le rictus frustré et agacé qui glissa sur ses lèvres, non pas à cause du jeune homme cet fois mais bel et bien ce à quoi ses paroles lui faisaient penser. S'assurant qu'il avait toute son attention, même si c'était toujours le cas, il expliqua :

\- Eh bien tu vois, Credence, certains ont l'esprit un peu plus... _fermé_ que d'autres et penseraient sûrement que je devrais mourir seulement parce que je te touche...comme ça...

Tout à son explication, le jeune homme ne remarqua qu'à cet instant que son interlocuteur avait laissé ses doigts vagabonder sur sa peau, ayant repoussé le haut de sa chemise de chaque côté, juste assez pour avoir accès à ses clavicules qui semblaient le fasciner et qu'il caressait avec lenteur, laissant échapper un soupir involontaire à Credence.

-...ou que je t'embrasse...

Il joignit encore une fois leurs lèvres dans un baiser passionné, grondant contre ses dernières en sentant encore le goût du sang sous sa langue, n'y apportant que davantage de saveur. Le plus jeune glissa une main dans ses cheveux bruns avec empressement, s'accrochant à lui de l'autre comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il savait que le petit aimait cette apparence qui l'avait charmée, à l'inverse de la véritable forme de Grindelwald dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler - ce dernier s'était contenté de lui dire son vrai nom, continuant de faire croire qu'il s'agissait cependant de sa vraie apparence - et que ce dernier ne comptait pas lui montrer. Il avait finit par véritablement s'habituer à son visage sous les traits de Percival et s'était également rendu compte qu'il était devenu bien plus simple de charmer les gens ainsi. Il faut dire que cet homme du MACUSA avait une prestance indéniable et bon sang, savoir qu'il avait réussit à faire chuter un ange tel que Credence jusqu'en enfer, coincé entre ses bras et ses lèvres devenues charnues et tentatrices, était un véritable plaisir dont il ne souhaitait en aucun cas se priver. Le jeune homme était devenu le sien, peut-être pas encore de toutes les manières dont il aurait souhaité mais dans son esprit, cela n'était qu'une question de temps.

Grindelwald recula un peu, adressant un regard davantage sérieux et continua :

\- Comprends-tu à présent? Il faut que tu saches que l'on n'obtient rien sans sacrifice...et cette non-maj et du même genre que l'était Mary Lou.

Il marqua une pause et continua, mentant effrontément :

\- Si je souhaite la liberté pour les sorciers, je me soucie également des non-majs dans une situation similaire à la tienne quelques mois plus tôt...personne ne devrait être traité de la sorte, et tu peux m'aider à lutter contre cela.

Credence le fixa un instant, leurs regards soudés l'un à l'autre comme si rien d'autre n'existait, que la pièce miteuse et à l'odeur poussiéreuse avait disparut, remplacée par la présence de chacun et surtout celle de Grindelwald qui avait finit par appuyer son front contre le sien, les yeux clos tout en continuant de caresser sa peau du bout des doigts, comme si c'était un geste dont il ne pouvait s'empêcher.

\- Très bien...murmura le plus jeune dans un souffle.

Le plus vieux rouvrit les yeux et lui adressa un sourire entendu, lui donnant un dernier baiser, doux cette fois pour le remercier, puisqu'il s'agissait de sa seule manière de procéder et de continuer à le tenir entre ses griffes, puis rouvrit la porte d'un geste de la main, appelant ses sbires partis avec la non-maj d'un second revers, tant et si bien que Credence se demanda un instant si sa baguette lui était si nécessaire que cela.

En parlant de baguette, il avait pensé qu'il en aurait une, qu'il apprendrait la magie mais la manière dont cela c'était fait avait été très différent, Grindelwald lui ayant appris l'existence de la chose qui se cachait au fond de lui, magie réprimée depuis des années et qui semblait gronder de colère, prête à exploser à sa demande s'il le souhaitait, s'il la contrôlait. Pendant près d'un mois il avait apprivoisé son Obscurus, acceptant ce dernier après des années à repousser tout ce qu'il aurait pu à voir avec le monde de la magie qu'il embrassait pleinement à présent.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes avant que la vieille dénommée Ursule ne revienne en compagnie de l'homme à la capuche, trainant la non-maj qui continuait de hurler dans son bâillon et tentait de leur échapper vainement en s'agitant dans tous les sens. Credence était toujours horriblement mal à l'aise quant au fait de devoir la supprimer, mais il devait le faire, il le savait, c'était ce que Grindelwald - ou Percival, puisque le sorcier l'avait autorisé à l'appeler de la manière dont il le souhaitait - souhaitait, et il voulait faire cela pour lui.

Le sorcier s'éloigna un peu de lui, le libérant par la même occasion et il put enfin s'écarter légèrement de la table, fermant les yeux tout en laissant son Obscurus glisser à la surface de sa peau, commençant à bourdonner tel un essaim de guêpes furieuses. La seconde d'après, tout son corps explosa en une myriade de particules sombres et de fumeroles qui s'étirèrent dans la pièce aux lustres crasseux, grondant et sifflant en direction de la non-maj terrorisée. Un rire incontrôlable échappa à Grindewald qui repoussa la mèche devant ses yeux et leva les bras vers la masse sombre, comme s'il souhaitait l'enlacer, clamant avec adoration :

\- Tu es magnifique, Credence..!

La masse de l'Obscurus sembla bourdonner à ces mots, devenant encore plus virulente, s'approchant de la non-maj avec lenteur, comme un félin sur le point de bondir sur sa proie et la seconde suivante, le noir envahit la pièce, éteignant les bougies d'une bourrasque de vent violent, secouant les lustres et soulevant la poussière des lieux, et le cri de la femme retentit entre les murs avant de s'éteindre brusquement, définitivement.

* * *

Ce fut des mois plus tard que Grindelwald réalisa pleinement la portée de ses gestes dévastateurs, de ce qu'il avait engendré, attiré comme il était par le pouvoir.

Credence n'était presque plus qu'une arme entre ses bras, aveuglé par l'amour qu'il pensait recevoir d'un sorcier aussi mauvais et qui le manipulait aisément par quelques gestes et de belles paroles, lui faisant miroiter mondes et merveilles alors que tout n'était que noirceur, ténèbres et tâches de sang étalées sous leurs pas. Grindelwald continuait de sourire d'un air moqueur et fier, impeccable dans son costume hors de prix tandis qu'il envoyait ces imbéciles se battre pour lui, et les mois passaient et le monde de la magie s'effondrait au nez et à la barbe des non-majs, qui ne voyaient pourtant que des choses anormales de leur point de vue.

Il semblait que le ciel de New York comprenait ce qui était sur le point d'arriver, devenant de plus en plus sombre chaque jour, de gros nuages d'un gris presque noir que le soleil peinait à percer de ses rayons couvant au-dessus de leurs têtes, alors que le sorcier lançait enfin la première grosse offensive, poussant Credence à s'attaquer de front au MACUSA, telle les premières lignes sur un champ de bataille, celles qui pensaient pouvoir changer le monde avec leurs deux mains mais n'étaient là qu'en tant que vulgaire chair à canon.

Et c'est lorsque l'Obscurus passa les portes pour leur frayer un passage, qu'il fut assaillit par la puissance des aurors qui le détruisirent après plusieurs minutes d'efforts acharnés, que Grindelwald regretta son geste et qu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait fait, de ce qui était arrivé à Credence par sa faute.

Et le manque se creusa dans sa poitrine ce jour-là.

* * *

Commentaire d'auteur :

Et voilà mes niffleurs :) Alors oui, évidemment, chacun des OS ne peut pas être tout mignon et avoir une fin heureuse. et encore, je pense être capable de faire bien pire, il faut juste que je trouve l'UA parfait pour cela et vous verrez!

Dans tous les cas j'espère tout de même qu'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me le dire! :3

Concernant le prochain OS, cette fois il s'agira bel et bien du Newt x Tina, il m'inspire assez bien et je vois à peu près ce qu'il va s'y passer! :) Je pense le poster seulement dimanche pour la rentrée, même s'il sera fini d'écrire d'ici jeudi, tout simplement car c'est bientôt la rentrée et je vais avoir moins de temps pour écrire vu que j'ai enfin eut une sorte de boulot (un service civique en fait) qui, même s'il n'est que de 24h va beaucoup empiéter sur mon temps d'écriture, donc je veux avoir un minimum d'avance, comme ça si c'est le cas le vampire AU devrait arriver le dimanche suivant, le...dimanche 8 si je ne me trompe pas x)

Donc à la rentrée les publications seront un peu plus lentes mais je ne compte pas arrêter pour autant, loin de là :) écrire sur ce film me fait énormément de bien et je suis ravie de voir que ça vous plait aussi :)

Bon, je pense avoir fait le tour, donc à dimanche pour le prochain (à part si je ne peux pas me retenir de le poster avant, ça arrive parfois! XD) et n'hésitez pas à faire des commandes, la liste n'est pas très longue pour l'instant!:) (certains n'ont pas à s'inquiéter, leur demande n'est pas marquée dans le sommaire car je ne sais pas encore quand elle sera faite, mais elle est bien marquée dans une liste sur mon PC, pas d'inquiétude! :D) et comme je l'ai dit je suis toujours prête à discuter en MP, même de tout et de rien si vous vous ennuyez, je réponds vite! XD breeeef à très vite! ^^


	7. One-Shot 6 : Coeur de dragon

Commentaire d'auteur :

Coucou mes nifflers! :D Comment allez-vous? Eh bien ça faisait un petit moment que je n'avais pas publié d'OS n'est-ce pas! x) Je dois dire que je me suis retrouvée débordée durant les derniers jours des vacances, et ne parlons pas de la rentrée où c'est un peu la course partout, si bien que j'ai dû mal à trouver le temps d'écrire, mais nous y voilà!

Alors oui, ce n'est pas le Newt x Tina prévu, encore! Désolée pour ça mais c'est un OS vraiment léger et joyeux et je n'était pas du tout dans cette humeur là, il me fallait quelque chose de bien plus triste, d'où cet OS! J'ai néanmoins continué ce Newtina donc il ne devrait pas tarder, une ou deux semaines je pense! :)

Concernant cet OS, c'est une idée originale, pas une commande :) A la base il devait tourner à 5000 mots mais finalement il fait le double, je me suis un peu enflammée...mais bon on ne va pas s'en plaindre! x) Pour cette idée, je vous en parlerai plus en détail à la fin, je ne veux pas vous spoiler :)

Cet OS se passe durant la bataille d'Angleterre de juillet 1940 à mai 1941, j'ai remanié les évènements historiques pour mon histoire donc ne vous inquiétez pas s'il y a des petites incohérences avec les faits concernant la seconde guerre mondiale! Tant que j'y pense c'est encore un demi AU, le monde des sorciers, mais en 1941 et aucun des héros ne s'est jamais rencontré x)

Si ça vous intéresse, j'ai écouté Wunderkind de Alanis Morissette pendant que j'écrivais, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça m'inspirai bien :)

Je tiens à vous prévenir aussi que je vais tenter de répondre à tous vos MPs dans la semaine, je suis débordée en ce moment mais pensez bien que je les lis et que vous êtes tous adorables, ça fait super plaisir! :)

Bon je pense avoir fait le tour, donc bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas! :)

PS : Je n'ai pas du tout le temps de corriger les fautes, je le ferai plus tard, j'espère que ça ira :)

* * *

 **One-Shot 6 : Coeur de dragon**

 _Avril 1941_

Le coeur de Newt tambourinait avec violence dans sa poitrine ce jour-là tandis que son destin, ainsi que celui de ses créatures magiques se trouvait scellé. Ses lèvres tremblèrent et un frisson d'angoisse lui traversa le corps tel un vent froid glissant sur sa nuque, et il se rabroua mentalement, n'allant pas jusqu'à se rendre ridicule en pleurant devant la situation plus que désespérée. Néanmoins, il ne savait plus quoi faire, ayant la forte impression de se retrouver dans une impasse dont il était impossible de se défaire sans y perdre des plumes.

\- Mon Général, je vous en prie...commença-t-il d'une voix serrée, retenant un sanglot.

\- ÇA SUFFIT, SCAMANDER! rugit l'homme en face de lui, visiblement à court de patience.

Le fameux Général était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, à la barbe déjà grisonnante parfaitement taillée. Il était impressionnant dans son uniforme impeccable, comme s'il n'avait jamais vu la guerre qui faisait rage au-dehors : c'était peut-être bien le cas. Les galons de son rang luisaient faiblement grâce à la lumière déclinante du jour et Newt focalisait son attention sur ces derniers, incapable de regarder l'autre dans les yeux. Ce dernier s'était mis à faire les cent pas avec raideur, lui jetant de temps à autre des regards furieux ou agacés.

\- Nous somme en guerre, reprit-il plus calmement mais d'un ton glacial. L'heure n'est pas à vos états d'âme.

\- Mais il y a des sorciers parmi les nazis! s'exclama le rouquin, la gorge serrée par l'angoisse. Aucune de mes créatures ne pourra leur survivre bien longtemps !

Le Général retourna derrière son bureau et le fixa d'un oeil critique, d'autant plus sur la valise que Newt n'avait pas lâchée, même pour s'alléger quelques instants.

\- Alors faite en sorte qu'elles fassent le plus de dégâts possible avant de mourir, répliqua l'autre avec un petit sourire.

Le petit lui faisait de la peine avec sa valise de créatures qu'il souhaitait protéger, mais ils étaient en guerre et une telle force de frappe que celle contenue dans la valise ne pouvait être négligée, quand bien même Newt le suppliait de ne pas faire une chose pareille. Se penchant vers lui au-dessus de son bureau, les mains à plat sur le bois vernis de ce dernier, le Général ajouta à voix basse, mais d'un ton presque polaire :

\- C'est à se demander de quel côté vous êtes, Scamander...

Le dénommé eut un mouvement de recul face à ces mots et le regarda avec horreur qu'il ait pu sous-entendre que le rouquin soit un nazi.

\- Je pense seulement qu'envoyer des créatures pour régler les problèmes des Hommes est totalement inhumain, expliqua-t-il finalement.

\- Je pense qu'actuellement, nous avons connu plus inhumain, n'est-ce pas? fit remarquer le brun d'un soupir.

Le plus jeune se contenta de lui concéder cela d'un signe de tête tout en réajustant le haut de son uniforme de soldat d'un geste nerveux. Son supérieur soupira et sembla s'attendrir un peu :

\- Nous avons besoin de toute l'aide possible pour gagner cette guerre, je suis désolé.

Newt se contenta d'acquiescer, le coeur au bord des lèvres. Il n'osait imaginer ce qu'il allait arriver à ses si précieuses créatures qui allaient se trouver enrôlées de force dans la folie humaine, au même titre qu'il l'avait été.

Le jeune homme avait été recruté quelques mois plus tôt, tout comme près d'un million d'autres pour défendre la Grande-Bretagne de l'envahisseur nazi : et même si jusqu'à présent, ces derniers n'avaient réussi à passer la frontière, les dernières défenses c'étaient bel et bien effondrées la veille au soir, et déjà le pays tremblait sur ses fondations, tant et si bien que son Général, qui dirigeait lui-même les sorciers enrôlés dans la guerre, avait décidé de mettre à contribution les créatures du rouquin, que ce dernier avait caché aux autres pendant si longtemps. Le Général avait découvert leur existence de manière totalement hasardeuse et à présent Newt allait devoir les jeter au devant des lignes ennemies, et cette simple pensée lui retournait l'estomac. Il savait que c'était peut-être un des seuls moyens de sauver son pays de l'invasion, alors même que la petite flotte d'Américains arrivés pour les aider plus d'une semaine plus tôt était loin d'être assez suffisante.

Les soldats, ainsi que le monde entier avait déjà eu vent de l'existence des sorciers durant la première guerre mondiale, puisque ces derniers avaient fini par agir pour le bien de leurs pays respectifs. Durant la paix qui avait duré pendant près de vingt ans avant que les choses ne recommencent, les moldus étaient restés très méfiants vis-à-vis d'eux, et les deux mondes continuaient de s'éviter tout en ayant parfaitement conscience de l'existence de l'autre. Jusqu'à l'aube de cette seconde guerre où ils joignaient tous à nouveau leurs forces car, quoi qu'on en dise, ils restaient des citoyens d'un même pays.

Newt chassa tout cela de ses pensées, tentant d'ignorer son coeur qui pesait dans sa poitrine et pinça les lèvres, saluant son supérieur avec raideur tandis qu'il chassait tant bien que mal la tristesse de ses yeux en quittant la pièce et se dirigeait vers la voiture affrétée pour le ramener chez lui se préparer tandis qu'il serait emmené au front, près des côtes dès le lendemain.

* * *

Percival avait été prévenu de l'arrivée d'une sorte de dresseur de créatures dangereuses quelques jours plus tôt, à peine était-il arrivé sur le front de la Grande-Bretagne par voie marine. A vrai dire, on ne lui avait donné que peu d'informations au sujet de cet homme du nom de Newt Scamander. De ce qu'il en savait, ce sorcier possédait une valise remplie de créatures magiques terriblement puissantes qui pouvaient sans aucun doute faire la différence dans cette guerre. Malgré le fait que les créatures magiques soient interdites en Amérique par le MACUSA, il n'allait pas se plaindre si ces dernières pouvaient leur sauver la mise. Si Churchill lui-même avait approuvé l'aide des sorciers et des créatures magiques de Newt, il ne pouvait rien contre cela.

Le concernant, même si l'Amérique ne souhaitait qu'apporter une aide financière à l'Angleterre en premier lieu, une petite flotte de sorciers dont il faisait partit avait été envoyée ici, pour évaluer la situation, et agir pour aider au mieux ceux sur place en attendant qu'une décision ne soit prise par les non-majs qui leur permettrait d'envoyer plus d'hommes ici.

Quoiqu'il en soit, ce Newt devait arriver dans la matinée sur le terrain, et il devait avouer qu'il était impatient de le rencontrer. Pour être honnête, la moindre distraction était la bienvenue si cela pouvait lui permettre d'oublier les bombardements répétés de l'Allemagne et de ses avions qui vrombissaient sans arrêt à quelques kilomètres un peu plus loin sur les côtes, décimant l'armée de l'air anglaise au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient. Ils étaient également présents au sol, et continuaient d'avancer également sans qu'il ne sache comment ces derniers pouvaient être si forts. Plus que jamais, ils avaient besoin d'aide pour s'en sortir, de manière désespérée.

Percival était dans la tente de commandement en compagnie d'autres dirigeants anglais et américains, dans le camp derrière les tranchées à quelques kilomètres plus loin lorsque l'un des soldats débarqua en trombe, repoussant le pan de tissu brun :

\- Capitaine ! Le sorcier est arrivé!

Le brun se tourna vers l'un de ses Aurors qui venait d'arriver, ravi d'avoir trouvé un moyen d'échapper à ces vieux croulants dont les stratégies allaient les mener droit dans le mur, tant ils étaient têtus et ne voulaient écouter son avis : encore un peu et il aurait perdu patience pour de bon, il ne fallait pas qu'ils oublient qu'il restait un sorcier très puissant, comparé aux non-majs qu'ils étaient.

\- Parfait, allons voir ça de plus près, s'exclama-t-il, suivant son collègue.

\- Capitaine, nous n'avons pas fini notre discussion! s'exclama l'un des anglais, un petit homme baraqué à la moustache parfaitement lisse, l'air prodigieusement agacé.

Percival se contenta de l'ignorer, tout comme il avait appris à oublier le fait qu'ils lui avait donné le titre de capitaine pour se faire obéir ici - il faut dire que pour les non-majs, son haut garde au MACUSA ne valait rien face aux grades qu'eux connaissaient.

Repoussant le lourd tissu de l'entrée, il sortit à l'air libre et frais, enfin autant qu'il puisse être, pollué par le bruit des avions qui planaient, mauvaise augure au-dessus de leurs têtes, ainsi que les bruits de coups de feu dans le lointain, les cris, sans oublier l'odeur de mort, de sang, de fer, d'essence et de poudre dans laquelle il vivait en permanence depuis quelques jours.

Ce décor apocalyptique n'avait en aucun cas manqué à Graves : il était encore jeune lorsqu'il avait été enrôlé vingt ans plus tôt pour la première guerre, et il avait été emmené peu de temps avant la fin, quelques mois plus tôt, si bien qu'il avait réussit à s'en sortir, en ressortant tout de même changé, comme tous ceux passés par une telle épreuve, et à présent le calvaire recommençait, comme si ces vingt années avaient été balayées d'un geste de la main comme une poussière agaçante. Et aujourd'hui, il avait une position d'autant plus importante, et il n'avait plus à faire ses preuves en temps que puissant sorcier.

\- Alors, où se trouve-t-il? demanda Percival à voix haute en cherchant quelqu'un sortant de l'ordinaire sur les lieux.

Ne voyant personne qui correspondait à l'idée qu'il se faisait de ce soit-disant magizoologue - et là encore, il reprenait les mots employés par cet inconnu pour expliquer sa profession aux autres sorciers, profession dont il n'avait d'ailleurs étrangement jamais entendu parler de sa vie - il finit par suivre son collègue qui décida de le mener jusqu'à Newt Scamander un peu plus loin, grimaçant lorsqu'il remarqua le bruit immonde que faisaient ses boots sur le sol maculé de terre gorgée d'eau, créant de la boue un peu partout dont il était couvert au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient. En venant au front, Percival avait dû à regret quitter l'élégance des costumes qu'il portait en Amérique au siège du MACUSA, troquant ceci contre un uniforme de soldat tout ce qu'il y avait de plus commun, hormis le symbole de capitaine qui brillait sur sa poitrine.

Il s'agissait à la base d'une mission qui relevait davantage de l'observation et il lui semblait à présent être plongé directement dans l'horreur, comme vingt ans plus tôt. Néanmoins, il ne flanchait pas et gardait la tête haute ainsi que son sang-froid, en toute circonstance. Personne ne pouvait se permettre de craquer dans une telle situation, et surtout pas un capitaine tel que lui.

Plus il approchait en direction du centre du camp avec l'autre Auror, plus il pouvait entendre des murmures de voix et même quelques rires. Tournant à l'angle d'une tente couverte de bout séchée, il découvrit bon nombre de soldats qui semblaient rassemblés autour de quelqu'un. N'ayant aucun mal à savoir de qui il s'agissait, Percival se racla tout de même la gorge et demanda d'une voix forte :

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe, ici?

Les murmures et les voix se turent et la plupart se tournèrent vers lui, certains ayant même l'audace de lui jeter un regard mauvais - certains non-majs restaient totalement réfractaires à la présence des sorciers parmi eux, évidemment. Néanmoins, il se contentait de les fixer d'un regard glacial et ils finissaient toujours par baisser les yeux, intimidés. Les soldats se poussèrent un peu pour le laisser passer et il eut enfin l'occasion de voir ce qui amusait tant ses hommes.

Un rouquin était assis à même le sol, faisant peu cas de la terre humide qui salissait son uniforme. Ce dernier avait les jambes croisées, une valise posée sur cette dernière sur laquelle se trouvait une étrange créature avec laquelle le jeune homme semblait jouer. En observant avec davantage d'attention, Percival comprit qu'en réalité il rassurait l'étrange créature qui semblait terrifiée par les bruits de la guerre qui les enveloppait. Elle tremblait de tout son petit corps entre les doigts du nouveau venu, son bec long et arrondi niché contre le torse de ce dernier. Le soldat lui caressa une énième fois la tête et murmura, d'une voix douce et rassurante que Percival se surprit à aimer dès l'instant où il l'entendit :

\- Chut, ça va aller, je suis là...chut...

Il laissa la petite bête se blottir contre lui et la berça presque comme il l'aurait fait avec un enfant, et dégagea l'une de ses mains pour fouiller dans ses poches à la recherche de quelque chose, en sortant une pièce un peu ternie par les années. En la voyant, l'animal sembla soudainement aller mieux et la lui arracha presque des mains avant de se mettre à la frotter énergiquement avec ses pattes pour tenter de la faire briller. Le rouquin se contenta de rire avec légèreté face à cette scène tandis que les autres soldats restaient bien silencieux, ainsi témoins d'une scène si douce au milieu de l'enfer dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Percival aussi ne savait quoi ajouter face à cela, ému devant cet inconnu pas si inconnu que ça et sa créature.

Le rouquin finit d'ailleurs par attraper l'animal tandis que celui-ci avait l'attention détournée par la pièce et ouvrit sa valise pour le glisser dedans avant de refermer. Plus que surpris, Percival toussa un peu pour reprendre contenance et quémanda :

\- Newt Scamander?

L'autre releva les yeux vers lui, plantant des prunelles incroyablement claires dans les siennes, lui coupant presque le souffle tant il semblait respirer la gentillesse et la compassion.

\- C'est bien moi, répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire un peu gêné, l'air terriblement mal à l'aise d'être au centre de l'attention.

\- Nous vous attendions plus tôt, répliqua Graves.

Ce dernier se traita mentalement de tous les noms, se demandant parfois pourquoi il était aussi dur : la guerre vingt ans plus tôt l'avait changé, il le savait mais il aurait parfois voulut être plus conciliant sans toutefois y parvenir.

\- Je sais, mais mon Niffler était terrifié et j'ai dû m'en occuper, je suis désolé.

Le capitaine ne demanda pas ce qu'était le Niffler, devinant qu'il s'agissait de la créature aperçue moins d'une minute plus tôt. A la place, il se contenta d'espérer que le magizoologue cachait des créatures bien plus terrifiantes et puissantes que celle-ci dans sa valise.

Fixant le plus jeune en train de se lever, Percival franchit les trois derniers mètres qui les séparaient et lui attrapa la main qu'il serra d'une poigne ferme :

\- Je suis le capitaine Percival Graves, également directeur du département sur les lois de renforcements magiques au MACUSA.

\- Oui, je sais qui vous êtes, répondit Newt d'un air toujours aussi gêné, finissant par lui lâcher la main.

Voyant le regard interrogateur de son interlocuteur, le rouquin expliqua :

\- On m'a informé de qui je devrais voir ici et à qui je devrais me référer en cas de problèmes, vous.

Graves se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête, le dévisageant alors d'un oeil critique. Il semblait aussi fin et élancé que les plus jeunes soldats qui se trouvaient au camp, l'air de flotter dans son uniforme trop grand. Quelque chose en lui semblait trop pur, trop parfait, comme un ange déposé au milieu de l'enfer, et Percival avait dû mal à agir face à cela. Il ne savait pas pourquoi c'était si flagrant, s'il était le seul à ressentir ceci, à avoir l'impression que cet homme devait être n'importe où ailleurs mais pas ici, et surtout pas avec un uniforme de soldat couvert de boue et c'est air gentil - trop gentil, il allait finir en morceaux, et Graves se sentit presque coupable d'être l'un de ceux qui l'envoyaient au front. Décidant de se reprendre, il ordonna d'un ton froid aux autres soldats de se disperser tandis qu'il faisait signe au rouquin de le suivre, commençant à marcher entre les tentes sans but précis. Enfin si, il n'avait qu'à prétexter devoir lui montrer les lieux, même si quelqu'un de moins important aurait sûrement pu s'en occuper. Lui jetant un regard en coin sur sa droite, il finit par demander :

\- Alors dites-moi, en quoi consiste ce métier de magizoologue? Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler auparavant.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas un département qui existe dans votre pays, en Amérique, avoua le rouquin d'un air gêné, triturant la poignée de sa valise pour s'occuper les mains.

Il eut un sourire un peu plus assuré et ajouta, donnant la même explication qu'à chaque fois qu'on lui demandait ce qu'il faisait exactement, parce que cela semblait toujours intriguer les gens :

\- Pour faire court, disons que je m'occupe de toute sorte de créatures magiques. Je les soigne et les protège de ceux qui voudraient s'en emparer.

Il était définitivement trop gentil, c'était certain, et le capitaine le voyait mal réussir à s'en sortir ici, même si son uniforme de soldat semblait pouvoir clamer le contraire. Mais comment ce jeune homme aurait pu se rendre au front avec une arme à la main?! Il n'arrivait pas à le concevoir.

Il n'ajouta rien après cela, se contentant de lui faire visiter les lieux, lui montrant les endroits les plus importants ainsi que l'endroit où il allait dormir. Décidant qu'il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses, il l'emmena en direction de la tente principale où il se trouvait plus d'une demie-heure plus tôt avec les autres dirigeants des troupes. En poussant le lourd tissu devant cette dernière, il remarqua avec soulagement que les lieux étaient vides et qu'il n'aurait pas à répondre devant ces imbéciles. Se tournant vers Newt, il lui fit signe de s'asseoir d'un geste et soupira :

\- Je pense que nous devons parler de la raison pour laquelle vous avez été envoyé ici.

Il fixa Newt acquiescer doucement et retint une grimace en voyant à quel point le rouquin semblait triste et désemparé.

\- Je pense qu'il le faut, en effet...répondit-il avec lenteur.

\- Quelles sont les créatures qui pourraient être les plus utiles ici? continua Graves en faisant les cent pas, le regard toujours posé sur lui.

Même si l'idée le terrifiait toujours autant, Newt y réfléchit intensément, les sourcils légèrement froncés avant de donner sa réponse :

\- En venant jusqu'ici, j'ai remarqué que nos ennemis avaient énormément d'avions. Ils tentent d'envahir l'Angleterre par la voie des airs et...j'ai deux dragons recueillis depuis des mois que je garde dans ma valise car les gens passent leur temps à les chasser.

\- Des dragons?! releva Graves d'une voix bien plus forte, sous le choc et stoppant net ses allées et venues.

\- Un couple de Magyar à pointes, précisa Newt avec un petit sourire en pensant aux monstrueuses créatures qu'il aimait tellement. Je comptais les ramener dans leur pays d'origine mais ils ont souhaité rester à l'intérieur car ils sont en sécurité et je m'occupe d'eux.

Il avait avoué cela avec un petit sourire, l'air ravi que de si puissantes créatures lui fassent confiance à lui, un humain que les dragons auraient sûrement pu dévorer d'une bouchée. Pour ce qui est de Graves, il cachait mal son excitation, ravi à l'idée que ce qui était considéré comme la race de dragons la plus dangereuses qui soit allait être lâchée sur l'envahisseur. Néanmoins, il restait une ombre au tableau, dont il n'aurait pas dû se soucier mais qui était tout de même là et qui lui comprimait l'estomac sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi : la tristesse évidente de Newt.

\- Je suis désolé, lâcha-t-il soudain en direction du magizoologue, l'air un peu plus sérieux.

Newt le fixa longtemps à ces mots, semblant le juger de son regard si clair. Au plus grand étonnement de l'Auror, son ton fut amer lorsqu'il répondit :

\- Non, vous ne l'êtes pas.

Un pauvre sourire fleurit sur le visage du brun, incapable de lui donner tord. Après tout, même si voir cet homme aussi peiné pour ses dragons lui faisait lui-même de la peine, ces derniers étaient une chance inespérée de mettre l'envahisseur en bien mauvaise posture et de cela, il ne se plaindrait pas ni ne serait désolé, c'était ainsi. Il avait voulut remonter le moral au rouquin avec ses mots mais il avait été facilement percé à jour, à son plus grand étonnement.

\- Non, vous avez raison, concéda l'Auror.

Ce dernier le fixa un moment puis finit par ajouter à mi-voix :

\- Nous avons besoin de gagner cette guerre, même si je préfèrerait éviter ça. Envoyer des êtres vivants dans une telle boucherie, que ce soit des créatures ou des hommes, ça ne me plait pas plus que vous.

Newt acquiesça d'un geste de la tête, n'ajoutant rien de plus, se contentant de fixer son interlocuteur qui s'était remis à marcher dans la tente, semblant réfléchir.

\- Il est bientôt onze heures, vous devriez faire en sorte que vos dragons soient prêts pour treize heures, continua finalement percival. Cela ira?

Newt acquiesça d'un air distrait et se leva, posant sa valise sur le sol de la tente. Le capitaine lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension et le magizoologue expliqua qu'il allait leur expliquer qui étaient les ennemis et lesquels ils devaient laisser en vie. Ceci dit, il descendit dans sa valise, spécifiant bien que Graves ne devait en aucun cas y toucher. Ce dernier fixa la valise avec surprise, même s'il avait deviné qu'elle était plus grande à l'intérieur, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être étonné. Décidant de prendre son mal en patience, il s'installa sur une chaise et attendit le retour du rouquin.

* * *

Plus d'une heure plus tard, alors que Graves commençait lentement à s'impatienter, assis sans rien faire sur sa chaise, il vit Newt ressortir de la valise avec lenteur, s'appuyant sur le sol pour s'en extirper. Refermant soigneusement cette dernière, il épousseta un peu son uniforme pour se débarrasser de la poussière qui s'y était amassée, puis se tourna vers l'Auror qui s'était redressé.

\- Tout c'est bien passé? demanda ce dernier d'un air intrigué.

Le rouquin se contenta d'acquiescer sans un mot, tirant un léger soupir au plus vieux. Il ne s'attendait pas à un torrent de paroles de sa part, vu ce qu'on lui demandait de faire pour eux et qu'il aurait voulu refuser s'il en avait eu l'occasion. Passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux, il s'exclama :

\- Nous allons pouvoir lancer l'offensive dès maintenant, dans ce cas.

\- Je pense aussi...ajouta Newt d'un air hésitant, le suivant alors qu'il se rendait à l'extérieur.

Venant tout juste d'arriver au camp, Newt ne savait pas trop en quoi il pouvait être utile et se contentait de suivre Graves comme son ombre au cas où ce dernier pouvait avoir une demande à lui faire, avoir besoin de son aide en tout cas. Le brun était un peu décontenancé par ce comportement mais il n'en montra rien, restant professionnel alors qu'il rassemblait les troupes pour leur prochaine attaque.

il fallut près d'une demie-heure pour que tout le monde soit prêt et rassemblés au centre du camp, attendant les ordres du sorcier qui avait tout aussi bien sa baguette magique que des armes à feu au côté. Percival faisait les cent pas, expliquant leur nouvelle stratégie, incluant dedans les deux Magyars à pointes. Les soldats ne savaient comment réagir face à une telle nouvelle, se contentant de jeter des regards perplexes en direction de Newt et sa valise. Il faut dire qu'apprendre qu'on allait devoir se battre avec l'aide de deux dragons ne devait pas être une information aisée à gérer, surtout pour les non-majs, c'est pour cela que le brun s'évertuait à rendre cela le plus simple possible.

Une fois que tout cela fut fait, il était près de treize heures. Les quelques avions ennemis qui survolaient courageusement leur camp au risque de se faire sauter avaient déjà rendu compte de cet attroupement habituel, aussi ne fallait-il pas perdre de temps et ils se mirent en route vers le front.

Percival et Newt furent dans les premiers à atteindre ce dernier en quelques transplanages, se tenant à moins d'un kilomètres des soldats nazis qui s'étaient déjà rassemblés en les voyant faire de même, pressentant à juste titre une attaque éminente. Le rouquin se tourna vers les quelques Aurors venus au devant eu leur compagnie, jetant un regard au capitaine qui se contenta de lui faire un signe de tête. Inspirant à fond, le plus jeune posa sa valise à même le sol, côté d'ouverture dirigé vers leurs ennemis, et se glissa à l'arrière, déverrouillant avec prudence les deux loquets avant de soulever le dessus.

Aussitôt, un rugissement sembla s'échapper de l'intérieur de la valise, si fort que cette dernière bougea même sur le sol, de quelques centimètres. Faisant signe aux autres de reculer avec prudence, Newt fit quelques pas en arrière alors que la valise semblait exploser de l'intérieur, libérant une gigantesque forme qui s'étala dans le ciel, comme s'il s'était agit de quelque chose de gigantesque contenu dans un trop petit espace : et c'était à peut près le cas, si on oubliait que l'intérieur était plus grand. Quoiqu'il en soit, le Magyar, car c'était bien lui, sembla s'éjecter de la valise en direction du ciel, les ailes noires et parcheminées ouvertes en grand, projetant une ombre large et presque menaçante sur le sol, couvrant le faible soleil qui peinait à affirmer ses rayons en ce début d'après-midi.

La créature s'éleva encore plus haut, provoquant de violentes bourrasques de vent avec ses ailes avant de se diriger tout droit vers les avions de chasse ennemis qui s'étaient mis en vol stationnaire. Les soldats pouvaient voir avec satisfaction que la progression des nazis s'était arrêtée, sûrement stupéfiés et terrifiés face au monstre que les Britanniques venaient de lâcher sur eux. Ces derniers allaient pour avancer sur l'ordre de leurs supérieurs mais Newt les en empêcha d'un geste. On lui jeta des regards intrigués mais le rouquin se contenta de montrer la valise du doigt, un air étrangement triste sur le visage. Attentif, tout le monde attendit, fixant l'objet posé au sol, se demandant ce qui allait en sortir. Près d'une trentaine de secondes plus tard et alors que le premier Magyar fonçait tout droit vers leurs ennemis, le second s'échappa à son tour, légèrement plus petit, les écailles un peu plus claires et aux cornes moins épaisses mais tout aussi impressionnant. La femelle, car c'était bien une Magyar, rejoignit l'autre dragon en quelques battements d'ailes.

Les soldats au sol avaient stoppé leur avancée, regardant avec stupeur leurs nouveaux alliées bien atypiques foncer droit sur les avions de chasse qui semblaient voler sans trop savoir quoi faire face à cette situation inédite, attendant peut-être des ordres. Néanmoins, leur inactivité leur coûta lorsque le premier dragon se jeta contre un des avions, brisant l'une des ailes de fer d'un coup d'épaules écailleuse en poussant un rugissement tonitruant. Un tonnerre d'applaudissements éclata presque aussitôt du côté des anglais qui reprirent aussitôt leur marche, se dirigeant vers ceux au sol, à moins d'un kilomètre de là et qu'ils entendaient crier alors qu'ils couraient pour échapper à l'avion en chute libre vers le sol. Ce dernier finit par percuter la terre dans une explosion, s'enflammant aussitôt et causant une dizaine de victimes. La dragonne quant à elle venait de s'agripper à un avion un peu plus gros que les autres, plantant ses énormes griffes dans la taule à présent transpercée, arrachant la vitre avant d'une patte et se saisit du pilote à l'intérieur, le jetant d'un habile mouvement de la gueule, où il alla s'écraser quelques centaines de mètres plus bas. Donnant ensuite un coup de dents pour arracher l'une des ailes, elle le lâcha et le laissa s'écraser au milieu des ennemis.

Percival avait laissé les autres passer devant, s'approchant sans un mot de Newt qui était resté étrangement silencieux depuis le début de la bataille, alors que ses dragons causaient des ravages dans les rangs ennemis. Il s'était penché pour refermer la valise, la serrant contre lui en attendant de devoir renvoyer ses Magyars à l'intérieurs. L'Auror savait qu'il aurait peut-être dû l'envoyer au combat, comme chacun d'entre eux, mais il s'en sentait incapable sans trop comprendre pourquoi.

\- Je déteste les voir ainsi, avoua le rouquin en le sentant plus que le voyant se poster sur sa gauche. Cela donne raisons aux gens qui disent qu'on devrait les éliminer car ils sont dangereux.

Graves ne répondit rien à cela, tout simplement parce que le spectacle des deux dragons ravageant leurs ennemis ne faisait que confirmer les mots du magizoologue. Les avions leur tiraient dessus mais les coups rebondissaient contre les écailles extrêmement résistantes, au plus grand malheur des nazis.

\- Ce ne sont pas des créatures innocentes non plus, fit remarquer le brun doucement, lui jetant un regard.

Le plus jeune tourna la tête vers lui, le regard étonnamment étroit et répondit presque aussitôt, cachant mal l'animosité de sa voix :

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Seulement, ils ne sont pas comme ça avec moi, ils ne sont pas comme ça lorsqu'on apprend à les connaître, et les envoyer à la guerre de cette manière ne va faire que ruiner les efforts et les avancées que j'ai fait avec eux ces derniers mois.

\- Je suis désolé, lâcha Percival, ne sachant quoi répondre à ce que venait de lui expliquer Newt.

Ce dernier le scruta avec attention pendant une poignée de secondes, la surprise s'étalant sur ses traits de plus en plus, et il finit par lâcher, étonné de ses propres paroles :

\- Vous l'êtes vraiment, cette fois.

Un léger sourire se glissa sur le visage du brun, passant une main dans ses cheveux comme pour cacher la légère gêne qui s'était invitée sur ses traits sans son consentement. Il finit par avouer du bout des lèvres :

\- Eh bien, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi moi-même, mais vous voir aussi triste à cause de tout cela me touche plus que je ne pourrais l'admettre.

Le rouquin le fixa avec stupéfaction, semblant scruter son visage à la recherche du moindre signe montrant qu'il s'agissait d'une blague, mais l'Auror semblait mortellement sérieux. Il finit par lâcher un petit sourire timide, et murmura :

\- Merci.

* * *

La victoire de cette première bataille épaulée des deux Magyars avait été retentissante. Moisn d'une heure après l'arrivée de ces derniers sur le terrain, les troupes ennemis avaient battu en retraite, totalement désordonnées et ne sachant quoi faire pour vaincre de telles créatures. Ils allaient sûrement consulter les sorciers du groupe pour trouver une solution, tandis que les anglais étaient également retournés au camp. Ils auraient sûrement pû marcher sur leurs adversaires mais il y avait quand même eu bon nombre de blessés de leur côté, et les généraux étaient tellement persuadés de leur victoire qu'ils avaient décidé de presque...prendre leur temps.

On avait demandé à Newt de rappeler ses Magyars, et il avait dû les attirer dans la valise avec de la viande de chèvre fraiche qu'ils appréciaient tout particulièrement. Cela avait été un sacré spectacle de voir ces deux énormes créatures plonger dans la valise tour à tour pour aller chercher la nourriture, semblant rétrécir alors qu'ils passaient à l'intérieur.

Le soldats, qui avaient perdu espoir depusi des semaines hurlaient de joie, et bien que Newt ne pouvait leur en vouloir face à tant d'enthousiasme, il se sentait sonné et désorienté par des bruits aussi sourds de part et d'autre de lui. Se sentant un peu étouffé, il décida de s'éloigner et se rendit dans un coin du camp pour avoir un peu de calme.

* * *

Ce soir-là, une trêve semblait avoir été décidée des deux côtés : les nazis devaient absolument trouver le moyen de se débarrasser des deux gigantesques dragons tandis que les anglais fêtaient cette première victoire sans honte, ayant décidé d'improviser une petite fête sous la plus grande des tentes, celle du réfectoire. Percival était contre ce genre de pratiques, pensant qu'il était tout de même plus important de dormir que de s'amuser. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait leur enlever cela, c'était tout de même leur première victoire depuis des mois, et tout cela grâce à Newt.

Il avait vu le rouquin en début de soirée d'ailleurs, acclamé par les autres mais le magizoologue n'avait pas semblé très à l'aise et s'était rapidement éclipsé loin des autres et de leur beuverie, si bien que l'Auror ne savait où il se trouvait, et il s'ennuyait un peu. Il pensa un instant à aller prendre son quart d'heure de garde tout de suite mais cette idée s'évanouit de son esprit lorsqu'il reconnut une tignasse rousse dans un coin de la tente, à moitié cachée par l'un des piliers pour soutenir le tissu tendu au-dessus de la tête. Se dirigeant dans cette direction, il trouva sans surprise Newt assis sur un banc dans son coin, à moitié caché par ce pilier, la valise posée sagement à ses pieds et la créature qu'il avait dit être un niffler blottie contre lui dans ses bras. Le jeune homme lui caressait le sommet du crâne d'un air absent, le regard dans le vide en face de lui, l'air d'être à des années lumières d'ici. Percival hésita un instant à le déranger mais il n'eut pas à s'en inquiéter davantage lorsque la voix du rouquin s'échappa soudainement d'entre ses lèvres alors qu'il avait semblait-il reconnecté avec la réalité :

\- Vous devriez vous amuser avec les autres, Capitaine.

\- Ce genre de fêtes n'est pas ce que je préfère, avoua le brun en s'asseyant juste à ses côtés sur le petit banc.

Percy était sans nul doute le plus puissant et impressionnant des deux, néanmoins c'était lui qui se sentait à chaque fois intimidé par la présence de Newt sans trop avoir pour quelle raison. L'épaule de ce dernier était appuyée contre la sienne, et il avait peut-être un peu trop conscience de cela - mais il ne bougea pas pour autant, s'appuyant peut-être un peu plus contre lui.

\- Comment vont vos dragons? demanda-t-il au bout de quelques minutes de silence confortable.

Graves n'était pas idiot, vu la manière dont le plus jeune se souciait de ses créatures, il avait sans nul doute était voir comment elles se portaient après cette première bataille : et le magizoologue lui donna raison :

\- Cela peut aller, j'ai surtout eu du mal à les calmer, ils étaient surexcités par l'odeur du sang. J'ai même dû nettoyer leurs écailles, lâcha-t-il.

Il avait toujours cet éternel air triste lorsqu'il parlait et qui compressait le coeur du plus vieux, mal à l'aise de savoir que c'était lui qui avait ordonné à Newt de lâcher ses dragons. Il pensa à s'excuser une seconde fois mais se dit finalement que se répéter ne changerait en rien les choses et préféra garder le silence.

\- Est-ce que l'Amérique vous manque? demanda brusquement Newt, lui jetant un regard en biais, l'air intrigué.

Le brun le fixa à son tour, un peu troublé qu'ils soient aussi proches sur ce banc, l'empêchant de réfléchir de la meilleure des manières. Assimilant la question, il fronça les sourcils d'un air concentré et réfléchit à ce que ces mots impliquait, avant de finir par soupirer :

\- Je ne saurai le dire, je ne m'y suis jamais vraiment sentit à ma place. Là bas comme n'importe où ailleurs, de toute manière.

\- Je vois...je crois comprendre ce que vous voulez dire par là, répondit Newt après un moment d'hésitation. Je n'ai pas réellement de lieu que je puisse appeler un chez-moi : je ne pense pas que ma valise puisse compter pour ça.

\- Pourquoi pas, si vous êtes bien à l'intérieur, lâcha le brun en haussant les épaules.

Il marqua une pause, fixant la valise posée sur le sol non loin d'eux, et il ajouta :

\- J'aimerai voir l'intérieur, si c'est si bien que cela...

Newt lui adressa un sourire un peu plus large et légèrement moins timide, une main fourrageant toujours dans la fourrure du Niffler. Il ne semblait pas contre cette idée et ajouta :

\- Lorsque tout cela sera terminé...

Percival le fixa un instant sans un mot, comprenant ainsi que le brun acceptait de le revoir après cette guerre interminable. C'était étrange, d'autant plus qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés le matin même, mais l'idée faisait son chemin à l'intérieur de sa tête, et il se surprit à l'apprécier. Souriant, il n'ajouta rien, profitant du silence ici, à l'écart en compagnie de cet étrange personnage qu'il apprenait à connaître avec joie.

* * *

Les jours étaient passés à une vitesse folle, s'enchaînant dans une danse endiablée sans qu'ils ne les voient défiler, peut-être parce que c'était le seul endroit où ils se trouvaient ensembles et où il s'étaient rencontrés : et l'horreur de la guerre éclatait chaque jour autour d'eux mais cela n'entachait en rien leur joie de se connaître et les sentiments déjà en train de se former.

Cette journée aurait pu être banale, autant qu'elle puisse l'être sur un champ de bataille, mais cette journée là était en tout point différente, et déjà les nuages gris du ciel semblaient planer sur eux comme un oiseau de mauvais augure, annonçant que quelque chose se préparait : et ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle.

Étonnamment, même avec les Magyars la bataille était bien plus longue que prévue, principalement à cause des nouveaux ennemis qui arrivaient à intervalles réguliers et dont le lot ne semblait vouloir tarir. Même s'ils étaient eux-mêmes nombreux, il fallait sans cesse s'occuper des blesser et les remplacer, or une armée n'était en aucun cas limitée ni invincible.

Ce jour-là donc, c'était un matin brumeux, parsemé de gouttes de pluie, qui bien que fine était en train de rendre le sol déjà mou et humide boueux. Ils avaient été réveillés par les cris d'alerte d'un soldat et un coup de feu qui avait retentit dans l'air humide de ce matin-là, alors que le soleil levait à peine ses rayons.

Aussitôt, les trois quarts des soldats s'étaient levés d'un bond, habitués comme ils étaient à dormir sur une oreille et un oeil, à l'affut sous peine d'être mort. Et bien leur en prit lorsque les cris des ennemis retentirent autout de leur tente.

Newt se réveilla presque aussi rapidement que les autres, son sommeil devenu bien plus léger ces dernières semaines, et il attrapa immédiatement sa valise, ignorant l'agitation ambiante et les ordres criés par le sous-capitaine de leur tente. Totalement paniqué, il se demanda quoi faire mais on ne lui en laissa pas le temps lorsque quelqu'un lui fourra dans les mains un fusil et s'écria :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends?! Aide nous à les buter et pour l'amour de dieu, sors tes dragons!

Scamander fixa l'homme disparaître dans la foule d'un air hébété, mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de faire le moindre geste que cette fois-ci Percival se dirigeait droit vers lui au pas de course après avoir traversé une partie du camp pour arriver à sa tente. Il avait échappé par miracle aux envahisseurs qui fouillaient déjà des tentes et tiraient dans tous les coins, bénéficiant de l'effet de surprise, mais il était couvert de poussière et de boue, sans compter quelques légères estafilades qui marquaient sa peau de lignes rouges, perlées de sang dont il ne semblait pas le moins du monde se préoccuper.

\- Newt, il faut que tu sortes tes deux Magyars tout de suite! s'écria le brun, l'attrapant par une épaule, totalement paniqué par l'urgence de la situation.

\- Mais...ils sont sortis quelques heures plus tôt à peine, ils sont sûrement surexcités, et les lâcher en plein dans le camp va être un carnage! protesta le rouquin.

\- Putain, on a pas le temps de réfléchir à ça!

\- Mais...

\- NEWT, BON SANG! FAIS NOUS SORTIR CES FOUTUS DRAGONS! rugit Percival, perdant totalement patience alors qu'il poussait le magizoologue à l'abri derrière une table renversée.

Le plus jeune avait été plus que choqué du ton agressif et violent de son camarade, parfaitement audible malgré les cris et les détonations qui retentissaient autour d'eux. Le brun récupéra l'une de ses armes et commença à tirer par-dessus la table où ils s'étaient cachés, jetant un regard plus dur qu'il n'aurait souhaité vers son ton nouvel ami, le tutoiement s'étant déjà depuis longtemps installé entre eux. La boule au ventre, le magizoologue déverrouilla la valise et ouvrit cette dernière en grand.

Comme s'ils n'attendaient que cela, les deux dragons jaillirent brusquement, déchiquetant la toile de la tente au-dessus d'eux en lambeaux tandis qu'ils s'élançaient dans le ciel en rugissant. Newt les fixa d'un air estomaqué, remarquant bien qu'à chaque nouvelle sortie des créatures ces dernières étaient de plus en plus violentes et assoiffées de sang et cette fois-ci, elles n'avaient eu le temps de se calmer, et le rouquin craignait qu'elles ne s'en prennent à leurs alliés. Néanmoins ce ne fut pas le cas et les deux Magyars s'éparpillèrent pour s'attaquer aux nazis.

Newt venait à peine de reporter son attention sur ce qu'il se passait autour de lui et Percival secouait l'arme qu'il tenait, lui désignant la sienne.

\- Je sais que tu n'as jamais tué personne mais cette fois tu n'as pas le choix, tu dois te défendre.

Une grimace s'étala presque aussitôt sur son visage à ces mots et il crispa involontairement ses mains sur l'arme, légèrement tremblant. Newt n'était pas de ces hommes faits pour la guerre, au contraire de Percival qui tirait en rafale, rechargeait son arme d'un geste de la main et lançait des Avada Kedavra de l'autre, avec une agilité presque effrayante, comme s'il avait fait cela toute sa vie, tuer pour survivre. Cela aurait peut-être dû effrayer Newt mais non, ce dernier ne pouvait qu'admirer sa force de caractère et son courage, dont il était lui-même bien incapable.

Finalement, le rouquin finit par tenir l'arme correctement et ils finirent par sortir, se couvrant l'un l'autre. Un nazi ne mit pas longtemps à se mettre en travers du chemin du rouquin, ou plutôt de Percival qui ne l'avait pas vu arriver, et Newt dû faire l'impensable pour le protéger : la balle partit, sifflant dans l'air au milieu des hurlements et son adversaire s'écroula sur le sol en poussant un râle immonde, atteint en pleine poitrine.

Un glapissement de stupeur échappa au plus jeune qui sentit le tremblements de ses mains s'accentuer en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait fait, et Graves s'apprêtait à lui hurler de se reprendre mais ils n'en eurent pas l'occasion lorsqu'un cri d'animal blessé, d'agonie pure même déchira le ciel, faisant trembler le sol sous sa force. Reconnaissant ce cri, le coeur de Newt sembla tomber au fond de sa poitrine et il leva des yeux craintifs vers le ciel, et cette fois-ci sa tête se mit à tourner face au triste spectacle qui s'affichait sous ses yeux.

La dragonne venait d'être touchée par une rafale de sorts venue des sorciers nazis et Newt comprit qu'ils avaient dû trouver le moyen de les tuer après des semaines de recherche, vu la manière dont sa pauvre créature se tortillait de douleur dans le ciel, comme frappée par la foudre. Son souffle avait été brutalement chassé de sa poitrine et plus rien autour de lui ne semblait exister, tant et si bien que si Percival n'avait pas été là pour le protéger, quelqu'un l'aurait déjà achevé. Mais présentement Newt faisait peu cas de la guerre qui faisait rage, fixant seulement sa dragonne - il l'avait appelée Amanda - qui chuta vers le sol, sa carcasse s'effondrant sur ce dernier avec un bruit sourd, faisant trembler la terre sous son poids et couvrant ses écailles de boue.

Newt avait les yeux écarquillés, la lèvre inférieure tremblante et un son lui échappa, quelque chose de brisé, qui ressembalit vaguement à un « non » comme s'il ne voualit pas croire la réalité qui s'affichait pourtant sous ses yeux. Chancelant, tenant à peine sur ses jambes il s'élança vers elle, couvert par Graves qui sentait la culpabiloité lui ronger les entrailles, parce qu'il avait insisté pour faire sortir les dragons.

«- C'est ma faute, c'est ma faute, c'est à cause de moi » ces pensées tournaient en boucle dans son esprit, le rendant malade et lui collant la nausée.

Newt parvint à atteindre Amanda après quelques rapides foulées néanmoins trébuchantes, s'écroulant près de la tête de sa dragonne, se souciant peu de s'étaler à moitié dans une flaque de boue juste sous ses pieds. Les mains tremblantes, il posa ses dernière sur la joue écailleuse de l'animal, les larmes aux yeux, étrangement silencieux. Percival ne perçut qu'un sanglot brisé qui lui compressa le coeur : il s'était pourtant promis de ne plus voir Newt dans un tel état de tristesse, et maintenant c'était pire encore alors que son désespoir emplissait l'air et semblait étouffer son propre coeur.

\- Non...gémit le rouquin, le corps parcourut de tremblements incontrôlables.

Percy savait que son ami tenait à ses créatures comme s'il s'était agit de membres de sa propre famille, et voir cela était en train de le faire chavirer à son tour, alors qu'il voyait la bête lâcher son dernier souffle auprès de Newt, touchant ce dernier du bout du museau comme une faible tentative pour le consoler, toute trace de violence effacée, comme si elle se souvenait soudain de qui avait tant pris soin d'elle, qui l'avait aimée et chérie ces dernières années, ce minuscule petit humain au coeur plus gros que la plupart des dragons qu'elle connaissait.

Lorsque le second Magyar se posa auprès de sa compagne, renversant les ennemis qui l'entouraient d'un coup de queue violent, et s'approcha de sa dragonne pour tenter de la réveiller d'un coup de museau, en vain, Newt éclata en sanglots. Ses épaules se mirent à trembler plus violemment encore et ses pleurs bruyants avait attiré l'attention du dernier dragon qui s'était approché de lui, poussant un gémissement plaintif, partageant leur douleur dans une étreinte détruite, la gigantesque créature enroulée autour du petit humain comme pour le protéger et effacer sa peine, tout aussi dévastatrice que la sienne.

Percival avait les larmes aux yeux à présent, comprenant enfin ce que Newt avait souvent dit concernant ses dragons, qu'ils étaient si humains et si empathiques alors que personne ne semblait vouloir le croire. Maintenant, l'Auror avait la preuve sous les yeux. Il avait oublié la bataille à son tour, et heureusement que le second magyar avait chassé leurs ennemis les plus proches où ils seraient déjà morts.

\- Newt...appela-t-il doucement, hésitant.

Le rouquin se tourna brusquement vers lui, quittant l'étreinte rassurante contre les écailles de son dragon - celui-ci s'appelait Marty - et jeta un regard terrifiant à l'Auror, qui se figea face à cela, le coeur soudainement figé dans sa poitrine.

\- C'est ta faute ! cracha-t-il, avec une violence que le plus vieux ne lui connaissait pas. C'est toi qui a voulut que je les fasse sortir!

\- Non Newt, je...

\- FERME-LA ! hurla le magizoologue, le visage strié de larmes et hoquetant, ses émotions totalement retournées.

Percival referma la bouche, sentant un frisson lui courir le long du dos, sentant les larmes perler au coin de ses yeux, lui d'habitude si fort et si insensible.

Mais cela n'était pas assez.

Les sombres nuages noirs et gorgés de pluie se trouvaient toujours au-dessus de leur tête, menaçants, comme s'ils annonçaient que la mort n'avait pas terminé sa besogne, que des gens devaient être pris, encore, emmenés avec elle contre leur gré.

A cet instant c'est Newt qu'elle cueillit d'une balle, presque avec douceur alors que son corps s'effondrait contre Marty. Le dragon poussa un hurlement strident et plaintif, repérant immédiatement le nazi qui avait osé tirer sur son ami, sur son humain, et lui arracha la tête coup de dents, avant de projeter le reste du corps d'un violent coup de patte. Un hurlement avait également échappé à l'Auror, qui venait de se jeter auprès du rouquin, totalement dévasté.

\- Newt, oh mon dieu! Ça va aller tu vas t'en sortir, je te le promets, je-

\- Ne le promets pas, le coupa le plus jeune avec un pauvre sourire, les lèvres tâchées de sang. Tu t'en voudras encore plus lorsque je partirai.

\- Ferme-là, tout ira bien, on va trouver quelqu'un, je...

Percival semblait totalement paniqué comme jamais auparavant, les larmes retenues brûlant à présent ses joues. Newt le fixait avec affection, incapable de lui en vouloir davantage alors qu'il était terrassé par la douleur et qu'il pleurait sur son sort, perdu et désespéré.

\- Tout n'ira pas bien et tu - il s'interrompit un instant dans une quinte de tou violente - tu le sais.

Il eut un pauvre sourire et ajouta :

\- C'est comme ça.

Son regard se leva vers le ciel, qu'il pouvait apercevoir entre les ailes de son dragon, qui les avait entouré pour les protéger des balles, et son sourire s'élargit un peu plus tandis qu'il avouait dans un souffle :

\- Je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré, tu sais ?

\- Moi aussi, moi aussi, si tu savais...

Percival avait perdu le peu de son sang froid restant, et ses mains vinrent se poser sur le visage de son camarade, approchant son front du sien, le berçant contre lui, ne se rendant même pas compte que ses propres larmes tombaient, se mélangeant au sang du magizoologue, lui donnant une teinte plus claire, presque douce.

\- Je suis désolé, avoua-t-il, je suis tellement désolé !

\- Ça ira, ce n'est rien, murmura le roux contre sa poitrine. Tu as tenté de faire ce que tu pensais être le...le mieux.

Percival pencha la tête vers lui, le visage dans un état lamentable, strié de larmes, rouge, couvert de poussière et de sang. Il ne put s'empêcher alors de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Newt, volant le dernier souffle que ce dernier lui donna de bonne grâce comme libéré, et le baiser se cassa en un sanglot déchirant de la part du brun qui serra le corps sans vie contre lui, le berçant dans une dernière étreinte.

* * *

 _Novembre 1961_

\- Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui, Percival?

Le brun leva des yeux parsemé de pattes d'oie vers la femme assise dans un fauteuil confortable, tenant un petit calepin dans les mains et jouant avec un crayon d'un geste distrait. Percy était assis sur un fauteuil un peu plus allongé et dans lequel il devait sûrement être très agréable de faire une sieste. Il fixa un instant sa psychologue, une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années - il était toujours surpris de voir une femme effectuer un tel métier, mais il préférait se confier à la gente féminine que masculine, le secret médical aidant.

\- Je pense que...je vais bien, lâcha-t-il après avoir réfléchit un instant.

\- Et Lucie? Tout se passe bien entre vous?

Un soupir échappa à l'ancien soldat, qui ferma un instant les yeux. les rouvrant, tombant dans le regard gris et scrutateur de la dame en face de lui alors qu'il avouait :

\- Pour tout vous dire, nous nous sommes séparés, cela ne marchait pas entre nous.

\- Comme toutes les autres avant elle, n'est-ce pas?

Un petit rire désabusé échappa au brun et il passa une main sur son visage et dans ses cheveux trop longs - il allait devoir les faire couper d'ici la semaine prochaine.

\- Il semblerait, répondit-il finalement.

La femme l'observa un instant, se demandant si les séances régulières chaque semaine étaient vraiment utiles à cet homme brisé, qui lui semblait encore poursuivre de vieux rêves, datant de vingt ans plus tôt.

\- Faites vous encore ces cauchemars, Percival?

L'interpelé ferma les yeux, aussitôt assaillit par les images mentales de la guerre, les cris et les hurlements, le sang et la boue et surtout, cette gigantesque ombre de dragon, et le corps sans vie serré entre ses bras - il frissonna.

\- Parfois, lorsque j'y repense un peu trop avant de me coucher, avoua-t-il.

La psychologue lui adressa un sourire doux, qu'elle voulait rassurant mais son patient était déjà à des lieux de là, de retour sur un champ de bataille où il avait perdu quelque chose de terriblement important, sans même le savoir à ce moment si crucial, ce jour-là où la pluie les avaient trempés, se mêlant à leurs larmes.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé aux animaux de Newt? demanda soudain la femme à la chevelure grisonnante. Vous ne m'en avez jamais parlé.

Un léger sourire, doux, s'étala sur les lèvres de l'ancien Auror. Il avait décrit les créatures de Newt comme étant de simples animaux, puisqu'il avait voulut voir une psychologue non-maj pour ne pas avoir à être jugé par les autres sorciers, tant et si bien qu'il avait dû légèrement modifier son passé pour le lui expliquer et recevoir son aide.

\- Je les ais gardés avec moi, avoua Percival. Je ne pouvais pas les abandonner à leur sort.

Et tandis qu'il prononçait ces mots, il avait raffermit sa prise sur la vieille valise aux coins abimés par les années qu'il emmenait partout avec lui, et il pouvait presque entendre les créatures s'agiter et grogner de joie à l'intérieur, attendant que leur nouveau humain ne vienne s'occuper d'eux avec impatience.

\- Donc, vous allez mieux ? se risqua la psychologue, lui adressant un sourire hésitant, ne sachant comment aider ce patient.

Un sourire un peu triste se glissa sur le visage de Percival et il lâcha dans un souffle, terminant la séance :

\- Non, mais c'est ainsi.

* * *

Commentaire d'auteur :

Tout d'abord, je dois avouer que j'ai hésité un moment avant d'ajouter cette scène avec la psychologue, près de vingt ans après les faits. Pour moi, il manquait indéniablement quelque chose que ce passage est venu combler, à vous de me dire si c'était une bonne idée de le laisser! :)

Oui, encore un OS où l'un des deux meurt...je ne suis pas trop d'humeur à écrire quelque chose de vraiment heureux, et j'avais très envie d'écrire ce texte, j'espère qu'il n'aura pas été trop triste pour vous! XD

Donc, concernant cette idée! Elle me vient d'un gif sur tumblr, avec l'acteur de Newt, Eddie Redmayne, provenant d'un film où il jouait un soldat de la première guerre mondiale et on le voyait dans son uniforme poussiéreux, totalement brisé, les larmes aux yeux et quelqu'un avait ajouté en dessous "imaginez Newt durant la guerre, après avoir perdu l'un de ses dragons" voilà, cet OS est juste né de cela! XD si vous avez tumblr vous avez peut-être vu le post en question x)

J'ai aussi commencé en parallèle un OS cross-over entre Fantastic Beasts et Doctor Who (parce que désolée, mais il y a trop de parallèles entre Newt et le onzième docteur pour que je me retienne de les shipper! x'D) je ne sais pas si ça pourrait vous intéresser mais je vous préviendrait dans un prochain OS lorsqu'il sera publié :)

En parlant de ça, beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont prévenue pour la catégorie Fantastic Beasts sur ce site, je l'avais effectivement repérée mais elle est encore un peu petite donc je laisse cette fanfic dans le bien plus grand fandom d'Harry Potter pour l'instant. Néanmoins je changerai sûrement dans les mois à venir mais dans ce cas pas d'inquiétude, je vous préviendrait un OS à l'avance! :)

Je pense avoir fait le tour et espère n'avoir rien oublié de vous dire...:) N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review et si vous voulez juste venir discuter, de n'importe quoi n'hésitez pas à venir en MP, je ne mange pas :) A bientôt! :D


End file.
